Yoshio's plan
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: The canon Kyoharu shipper Yoshio Ootori decides to take matters into his hand and threatens Haruhi to seduce Kyoya and get into relationship with him.
1. The threat

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _The threat_

* * *

"No, no, I won't do that," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes irritated, "even if I wanted, it is literally impossible, especially, with my poor knowledge in those matters."

"Miss Fujioka, perhaps you don't realize the seriousness of your situation," Yoshio Ootori started, "your father has too much debt to pay and if I wanted, I could make only one call, and he would spend a lot of years in prison."

"That is not how it works, Ootori-san," she spatted angrily, "you just don't put people in prison for debts, I know the law, even though I am still in school."

Yoshio smirked and taking out papers from his drawer gave them to Haruhi.

"Take a look at this miss Fujioka," he smiled, narrowing his eyes, "you might change your mind."

Haruhi looked at the man with suspicion and took the papers. As soon as she scanned the papers, her eyes widened and she gasped. Her lips twitched and she gave back the documents to the man, not looking into his eyes.

"How do you expect me to seduce your son?" she asked angrily. "Why would you actually even want that?"

"Now we started to understand each other Fujioka-san," Yoshio Ootori chuckled. "Let's say I like you and I would want you to be Kyoya's female companion."

"I don't know what's the trick behind this, but if you want me to be Kyoya's girlfriend I have my conditions," she spatted, hoping he will change his mind.

"Anything!" the man in suit smiled.

Haruhi startled in surprise. She didn't see that coming.

"Okay," she said with steady voice, "I want you to pay all the debts my father has."

"Easily, what else?" Yoshio responded.

Haruhi took a moment to think. She didn't need anything. All she wanted she could achieve herself so what to ask this rich bastard and then she remembered.

 _The slap._

Yoshio Ootori slapped his son in front of everyone during the Ouran fair. She didn't know anyone else who was working as hard as Kyoya Ootori was working. This sick bastard was not even appreciating his son and was such a prude that his own son forced himself to become detached from the whole world just to please him, to gain his approval. Haruhi's mind lightened up. She knew what she wanted to ask.

"I want you to make Kyoya-senpai your successor." she said smiling at him with a sly grin in her face.

Yoshio's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" he asked curiously "Why would you ask that?"

"We are done Ootori-san" she said taking her bag and standing up "Either you fulfill my conditions, which you by the way agreed to do some second ago, or I don't do anything at all."

She hoped she sounded confident.

"I want to know why you would make such a request?" Yoshio asked calmly as if not affected by Haruhi's threat to leave "why don't you ask something for yourself?"

"I don't want anything that I can't achieve with my hard work" she said as calmly as she could "But Kyoya-senpai on the other hand, doesn't get a minimum appreciation even when he works more than anyone in his age can handle. I just want you to do something you must have done without me asking it. He deserves it more than any of your sons."

"I see" Yoshio smiled "then be it."

Haruhi couldn't believe her own ears. Yoshio just agreed to it, so easily.

"You think, you can just easily say it and I would be a fool to believe" she said " I will do what you have asked me after you sign a contract with me or write a will where I will clearly see Kyoya's name as the next Ootori leader."

Yoshio Ootori suddenly got up and walked towards a safe. He took out a paper and walking back to the standing and confused girl and handed it to her. Haruhi took it surprised. It was Yoshio's will and he already have made the Kyoya the one who was going to inherit the whole Ootori empire. Haruhi couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"That is why miss Fujioka, I'd want you to be Kyoya's partner. You are such an extraordinary woman. Your qualities and values are admirable."

"Ootori-san I don't think you understand this. But Kyoya is a human being and doing this on his back as a father you are just..." she couldn't finish.

"I hope to hear soon that you and Kyoya are together" the man cut out.

"How am I going to do that" she asked.

"That is for you to decide" Yoshio smiled.

* * *

 _A/N- any ideas of how to seduce Kyoya Ootori? :)_


	2. The rain

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **The rain**

* * *

"How the hell do you seduce someone?" Haruhi thought annoyed, "especially someone like Kyoya Ootori. That old man is completely out of his mind!"

She quickened her pace as soon as she got out of the Ootori group main building. She looked around to make sure that no one was following her and then started to run. The far she gets from the crazy man the better for her. What was she supposed to do now? It was raining outside. Her hasty steps were forcing the water on the ground to jump up and splash around more enthusiastically. Haruhi bent down and caught her knees and started to breathe restlessly as soon as she got to the bus station. What a horrible day! And she forgot her damn umbrella. Now when she gets home she will be soaked in water. As if the older Ootori's threats were not enough to make her day brilliant now she also needed assistance from the weather department to complete her happiness with one old fashioned rain look.

Fortunately the bus arrived sooner than it was supposed to. Or perhaps it was actually way late previous bus that was slow because of the rain. Who knows!

Her clothing was wet, her hair was dripping streams of raindrops down her face. She sighed. This is not good at all. When she gets home, she will probably get sick or something of that sort. It was warm inside the bus but not warm enough for a girl who just took a rain shower. She started to squeeze the water out from her greenish dress, clenching the hem of it together. But then she had to stop, when an older lady sitting next to her glanced at her non-approvingly and shook her head in annoyance.

"What an old hag!" Haruhi thought, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

She looked out of the bus window. It was still raining heavily. She just hoped it will stop by the time she gets home. There was a fair amount of distance between the bus stop and her apartment and if the rain kept its current pace Haruhi would need a boat to get home. Suddenly her phone buzzed, and she taking it out of her bag, sighed in frustration. It was a reminder-message from the central library. She forgot about it almost. Today was the last day of return to a book she took for reading. All that stupid chat with the Yoshio Ootori made her completely forget about everything. The next stop was near the library. Haruhi gathered her belongings and got out of the bus when it stopped.

The rain formed small ponds near the sidewalks so when she tired to cross the street she had to jump over one, but her calculations were not exactly correct and she jumped right into the dirty water and spattered her shoes with mud.

 _Great!_

She was sure she looked perfect. She slowly walked towards the library building, not caring about the heavily pouring rain anymore. At least she had the chance to enjoy the magnificent, weird glances people threw at her. They perhaps thought the girl is out of sanity. She quietly entered the building and had to admit that the warmth inside was so enchanting she almost forgot about the 'perfect' day she had. The librarian was a young, pleasant woman and when she received the book back from the messy girl, she offered her a cup of hot tea and suggested to stay inside until her clothes will dry up. Haruhi happily agreed making a mental note to later bring the lovely lady flowers.

"Flowers? Now I am thinking like a crazy host," she thought, sitting in the chair and sipping from the cup of the hot sweet tea. "Man, this is so tasty."

Haruhi did couple of sips and looked at the bookshelves in front of her. The section was labeled "self help". She decided that it was, perhaps, stocked with culinary and household management advisory books. She loved cooking and it wouldn't hurt if she paid a visit to the shelves. When she approached the shelves and looked at the content, she found out that she was not exactly right. There were bunch of books on how to feel certain ways and get friends and be happy and...

Haruhi's eyes widened. Her attention caught a book with pink cover; "How to seduce the man of your dreams!". She quickly looked around and making sure she was alone she grabbed it out of the shelf.

 _Good gods, maybe she was lucky!_

Haruhi's brows jumped up when she read the brilliant tips written in a book.

"What the hell!" she mumbled turning the page, "who the heck does that? Nonsense!"

And then a mental image appeared in her head where she goes and asks Kyoya Ootori to give her a massage. He sure will be seduced by that. He might even decide to raise her debt a little bit higher. Who even thought of that nonsense? The next tip didn't really make Haruhi happy either. Change of hairstyle, unless she wanted to go full-mode bold, was not an option and that no way would seduce anyone. Revealing clothing? Duh! These book writers have no sense of reality.

Haruhi sighed in frustration. What the hell did she get herself into?! Seduce Kyoya Ootori is not something you want to do as a past time activity. She foolishly agreed to that nonsense and now if she fails to seduce the rich bastard his father will send her father to prison. Some family of pricks!

She really didn't have a chance and why did she even came up with those stupid foolish conditions. What if the older Ootori gets angry with her and just decides to take out Kyoya's name out of his will. That was too much for her to think about and not fail mentally. She realized she was reading without comprehending when she flipped the page. Then a familiar voice called her. She closed the book in rush and looked back.

It was hard to believe that out of all places and all times she would see him there and now.

"Kyoya-senpai," she called, "what are you doing here?"

"You look not really good," he ignored her question and looked at her messy hair, wet clothing and muddy shoes.

"Got caught in the rain," Haruhi awkwardly smiled.

 _Damn and how do you seduce this?_

Kyoya was clean, neat and was looking very calm and graceful. Kyoya Ootori was a handsome man with looks and brains that could impress a lot of people. Perhaps if his father so much wanted to play a seducing game it would have been wiser on his side to ask Kyoya to seduce someone instead.

"And who do you want to seduce, Haruhi?" He chuckled and smirked, looking at the pink book she pressed against her chest very protectively.

The question rung in her ears and she felt how her brain packed all of its wit and fled for another country without any goodbyes.

"You," she blurted out.

.

* * *

 _A/N- Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows this story. :) What do you think, what will be Kyoya's reactions?_


	3. The cafe

The chuckle froze on Kyoya's face and then gradually disappeared leaving no traces of ever being there. He blinked. Twice. His hand automatically shifted to his glasses and pushed them up. A playful smile crept to his lips, twisting his face features.

"That was good," he smiled, "for a moment there you actually got me."

Haruhi gasped and nervously turned back to shove the book into the shelf.

 _Moron!_

"Now excuse me for disappointing you," she said more sternly, "but I am bloody serious."

"Yeah," Kyoya's face have never bore that sort of confusion, "and do you have any progress so far with your seduction?"

Haruhi wanted to punch the idiot and the hell with him, go home, take a bath and read the damn " _seducement_ " book. Is he making fun of her? She rolled her eyes angrily.

"There is something really important I need to tell you" she mumbled forcing her angry tone back "Now!"

Kyoya didn't move. He stood there for several seconds in utter shock. What on earth was going on with Haruhi? Did he miss something?

"Are you fine?" he asked gracefully walking towards her.

Haruhi sighed. There is no way she can pull up something like seduction. That is just plain stupid in the first place. An idea formed in her head and she decided to give it a try.

"There is a nice cafe across the street and they have very tasty chocolate cookies, would you mind if I invite you to have a cup of coffee?" she asked.

Kyoya's confusion was growing and becoming more obvious. He hesitantly nodded his head and his raven hair shifted around showing his grey immersive, charming eyes. Haruhi walked towards her bag, grabbed it quickly and walked out without looking at Kyoya. She didn't want to push her luck. It was already a strange miracle he so easily agreed to talk to her and have coffee with her. She mentally punched herself when she realized she didn't have a plan on how to start. What was she going to tell him? She could hear his steady footsteps following her. She cursed the whole Ootori family in her mind several times.

A man in suit immediately approached Kyoya when they got out of the library but quickly stepped back when he dismissed him with a slight shake of his head. What the hell actually was he doing in the damn public library! She thought he buys his books and if there were any books that only existed in the library wasn't there anyone to take them for the spoiled rich brat?

"I'd love to understand what is going on?" he asked coming close to her.

"I'd love to" she responded angrily.

The cafe Haruhi was speaking about was on the corner of a flower shop and the whole entrance was covered with flower baskets. Haruhi marched in so abruptly and quickly that she almost hit the door on Kyoya's face. Luckily his reflexes were fast enough and he was able to hold the door before it would crush his face and perhaps break his nose.

Haruhi nervously walked forward and took a seat in the corner near the window, hastily pushing her bag under the table. Kyoya looked at her comprehensively and slightly disturbed. She knew nothing good was going to happen to her when he took his seat in front of her and locked his angry, grey eyes on her.

 _Mother in heaven save me from the this demon!_

"Whatever I am about to tell you senpai is perhaps won't be the wisest thing I'd ever done." she mumbled looking at him apologetically.

"I think it would be wiser for you to tell me what is happening. I don't think you'd like to make me more impatient" he answered and grabbed the menu.

Haruhi took a deep breath. She was going to die definitely.

"I need your help senpai" she muttered holding his hand all of a sudden. He glanced at her bluntly and laughed.

"Now, I understand" he said "where are those two hiding?"

"What?" Haruhi felt her heart drop down to her feet.

Kyoya sighed not hiding his smile, he rubbed lightly Haruhi's fingers and stood up looking around.

"Where are the twins?" he said wandering his gaze across the room "the prank was not that funny, but I appreciate the effort."

Haruhi snorted and grabbed his arm putting all his effort to force him sit down.

"Your father threatened me. He promised to send my father to jail if I don't seduce you for God knows what reason" she almost screamed the words.

"Did you decide on your order" a young lovely waitress approached them.

"Coffee and cookies" Haruhi mumbled forcing a smile.

"What about you, sir" she said smiling at Kyoya trying to hard to get his attention.

"The same" he said indifferently.

"We have new.." she started

"Please leave" Haruhi cut her. The girl looked at her surprised and walked away somewhat angrily.

"I can't believe you actually cut her so rudely" the raven haired man said amused.

"Didn't you hear what I said" she said almost pleadingly "your father literally threatened me and I foolishly agreed and even imposed conditions. Heck knows what's wrong with me!"

"This is no longer funny" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses annoyed.

Haruhi's mind went blank. The rich bastard thinks its all a prank and nothing more. What is she supposed to do? How can she convince him that she is not lying?

"Kyoya senpai, have I ever been to your dad's office?" she asked.

The man looked at her curiously and chuckled.

"No, unless you want to keep the stupid joke up and insist that you have been there."

"Good" she smiled enthusiastically "Have any of the club members been there?"

"No, I don't understand what are you trying to do, but.."

"Your dad has a big sunflower painting on the right wall of his office room" she said "There is also a very strange looking statue there, looks like a jumping eagle or something like that, is that right?"

Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise and he just nodded.

"How can I know that?" Haruhi snapped "it is because I have been there today in the morning."

"He actually asked you such thing" he sighed "I have already told him.."

"Wait what?" Haruhi looked at him puzzled "He told you too?"

"After the fair, he actually made his intentions about you clear telling me he would love if I courted you" Kyoya answered "Of course, I wouldn't agree to such madness. But I couldn't assume he would go as far as to speak with you about it."

"So why were you pretending all this time as if your dad asking me to seduce you was impossible" she hissed.

"You don't think it would be pretty odd for me to assume my dad lost his mind completely and on the top of that I had more faith in you not jumping to me with such confessions."

"You'd prefer me to seduce you, Ootori-san" she said mockingly with angry tone " would it work better if i said ' _What about you giving me massage later tonight?'_ "

He sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Don't be silly, Haruhi" he said "I will talk to my father about this. I will make sure nothing will happen to you and your father."

"There is more to what happened" she said quietly.

"What else?" he snorted.

"I got angry and came up with conditions so he will give up the idea and he agreed" she said rubbing her forehead and looking away.

"May I know what conditions?"

"Well, the first one was obvious. He was going to have my father imprisoned because of his debts and I naturally asked him to pay for all of his debt."

"I see" Kyoya mumbled "what's next?"

"To make you his successor" he said almost in a whisper.

Kyoya's face freeze. His muscles stopped moving. The shock was absorbed in his every cell. He gasped.

"...and?"

"and he agreed" she said "if I keep my part of the 'contract'. He actually showed me his will and you are going to be the next Ootori patriarch, if..."

"I will pay for your dad's debts, if you pretend to be my girlfriend" he quickly said.


	4. The closet

Haruhi petrified. All the cells in her body one by one turned into unmovable, lifeless pieces of rocks.

"Your order" the waitress placed the coffee and cookies on the table and then turning to Kyoya smiled at him brightly "We have a new kind of..."

"We are not interested" Kyoya snorted "would you leave me alone with my girlfriend, please?"

The waitress's eyes grew big. She turned and looked at Haruhi so startled that Haruhi thought she would jump in a moment. She nodded, mumbled an apology and left quickly. Haruhi could hear how she was complaining to a coworker.

"Do you see that super hot young man there?" she was pointing at Kyoya "Can you imagine that the girl with him is his girlfriend?"

"She isn't a bad looking one" the friend mumbled and then yelped in pain when the other waitress displeased with the answer hit her side slightly.

"Maybe she is good in bed, who knows?" she corrected herself.

"Well..?" Kyoya looked at Haruhi "So you agree or you want your father in prison?"

Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"As if I have a choice" she mumbled "The only good part is that I don't have to seduce you, which would have been impossible."

"Impossible?" Kyoya's eyebrows turned up "Why would it be impossible?"

"You are emotionless and cold" she snorted "I could only seduce you by bribing you with money."

Kyoya chuckled. His face brightened up and he smiled sipping from the cup.

"Let's call this a good deal, Haruhi" he said amused "I help you, you help me. We will break up when I will be able to set the necessary situation where my father will be happy with it."

"Are you going to murder me?" Haruhi asked narrowing her eyes.

"If necessary" he laughed again.

Haruhi rubbed her forehead. How annoying her life could become? At least the rich bastard wants to eventually break up with her. Just the perspectives don't seem amusing to her. Are they going to suddenly announce about their relationship or just keep it a secret and make it known when its necessary. Haruhi's phone rung suddenly and she jumped up in surprise. She grabbed it and looking at the screen, looked back at Kyoya Ootori astonished.

"It's your father" she muttered.

He didn't look as surprised as Haruhi would expect but he gave her a nod and continued to sip his coffee. She took the phone and went far away.

"Hello Ootori-san" she said quietly "... Yeah, that is right...I met him in the library and invited him to have coffee with me and he surprisingly agreed... of course he doesn't suspect anything... Yes of course I will inform you if there any progress... thank you."

She turned off the phone and looked at Kyoya. What the hell? The old man is following her now and he learnt that she and Kyoya got to have a cup of coffee together. Although he didn't seem to know the nature of the conversation his son and her were having which was a good thing. But she suspected that it wouldn't be long until his spies find better ways of stalking where they will provide the crazy old man with more material information. She looked at Kyoya who seemed really amused and happy. Why wouldn't he? Not every day you find out you are going to be Ootori Yoshio's successor. She looked at him more carefully. She needed to talk to him alone, with no people around them. Who knows if the woman with the pink jacket sitting at the next table isn't one of the Yoshio's spies. She went to Kyoya and looked at him smilingly.

"Can I have word would you?" she asked.

"What was my fa..." Haruhi put her index finger on kyoya's lips.

"Please come with me" she said.

Kyoya looked at her confused but decided to follow the young woman. She walked through the corridor and went to the bathroom section but seeing two women there, she changed her way to the left and seeing a door there, opened it and pulled Kyoya with her. It was a closet, stocked with coffee bags and cooking materials.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked surprised.

"Shh" Haruhi looked around carefully. There was no one. She sighed in relief.

"Your father is spying on me. He called me and told me that his men saw me with you. He asked me how I managed to take you to the cafe and asked me to keep him informed on our relationship."

Kyoya smirked and burst into laughing.

"This is going to be fun" he chuckled "We will see who will win this game."

"Hey" Haruhi got irritated "Do you understand that your plan of me becoming your girlfriend won't work. He will find out and everything will be over."

"That is right" he said without humor in his voice "then we will pretend to be falling in love. We will act very carefully in the public places to make sure my father doesn't suspect anything."

Haruhi shook her head annoyed. That was madness. Why did she need to put up with all of this?

"Pretend you are trying to seduce me and I will pretend I fall for it" he said smiling.

"Excuse me" Haruhi snorted "How do I seduce you?"

Kyoya leant towards her. His face went lower and Haruhi gasped at the uncomfortable feeling that she was experiencing. She nearly screamed when she felt his lips touching her neck. Her body tensed and froze. His touch sent shivers through her mind and every single tiny part of her skin stood up like an army preparing to fight. Kyoya's lips pressed on her neck a little bit more and she felt how her energy was leaving her. Her mind went blank and she closed her eyes. His lips on her neck felt incredible.

* * *

 _A/N- Many thanks to all the readers of this story :) If there is anything that makes you not like the way story progresses please share your mind with me so I will make sure that nothing disappoints you. **Naraku's Phoenix** as always I am very glad to hear your opinion and seems like nothing escapes your sharp mind, without making spoilers I will just note that your guess of this turning into battle of wits is right. :) **KD Skywalker** thank you for your review. I love to know that you are interested in the story. **Lady Yori** thank you for your review and your help. As this chapter is based on the idea you suggested. As for the other hosts they are not going to make quick announcements yet. **ColaGummyBears** you are right absolutely, Kyoya likes challenges and he will play this game against his father. Many thanks to all the others for their reviews. _


	5. Kyoya's spy

The door suddenly opened and a young man seeing the beautiful short haired girl pressed against the wall and an incredibility attractive man kissing her neck, dropped his mouth open. He closed the closet door back. Kyoya stopped kissing Haruhi and they both looked at each other sharing a smiling silent moment and burst into laughing.

"I am sorry." Kyoya smiled looking at her warmly.

"I liked it." she blushed and looked away "You don't need to apologize. Let's not make big deal out of this. This is all natural."

Kyoya smirked and looking at her blushing face gently cupped her cheek.

"I am glad, my father asked you to seduce me. It would be a real disaster if it was someone else."

Haruhi's thin, feminine fingers mechanically went to touch his hand on her cheek. It was cold. Her burning face against his cold hand was feeling so good and it was soothing her skin. She looked at him, staring her gaze into his beautiful grey eyes and they shared another silent, strange moment.

"I bet they would do a better job at seducing you, than I did" she giggled.

"I bet you are wrong" he smirked.

Their eyes kept being locked into each other. At Kyoya's words Haruhi's lips unknowingly went to form a happy, childish smile. They were so consumed by the intensity of the situation that they didn't notice how an old man who opened the door of the closet was looking at them angrily.

"What are you doing in the closet?" he yelled crossing his arms.

"We had some business to take care of." Kyoya pleasantly smiled and turned to the old man "Now we are sure we want 20 set of your chocolate cookies."

The man startled in surprise and stared at them suspiciously. But his face shined from happiness when Ootori Kyoya opening his wallet, gave him money.

"Here, sir" he smiled "We'd like them wrapped, now."

"Of course, sir." the man responded back eagerly taking the money from his hands "Thank you so much for visiting our cafe, you can always use our closet."

He bowed and run to the kitchen. After he was out of Kyoya's gaze he got out of the closet dragging Haruhi after him. They smiled at each other again and laughed.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We get the cookies and leave" Kyoya chuckled "Do you want to meet here tomorrow after club to discuss our future plans?"

"Sounds good" she thumbed up.

It didn't take long the cafe stuff to wrap the boxes of chocolate cookies and give them to Haruhi and Kyoya. The man bowed and thanked them one more time for the very generous purchase. They took the boxes and got out of the cafe. Kyoya gave the cookies to Haruhi explaining that he doesn't like sweets. Haruhi happily took the cookie boxes and thanked him.

"Will you be fine?" Kyoya asked to the girl who was carrying 20 boxes of cookies.

"Yeah, I am used to this" she smiled "don't worry senpai! See you soon."

"Alright" Kyoya waved his hand "See you tomorrow."

Haruhi soon disappeared in the crowd and Kyoya stayed alone at the cafe. His mind was trying to find a quick solution for the situation. His father was not supposed to know that Haruhi told him about this. That would complicate everything. He needed to find a way to start a relationship with Haruhi thus carrying out his father's request and meanwhile he needed to find out the old man's reasons behind his strange request. He already expressed an interested in Fujioka girl after the Ouran fair but Kyoya never thought he would get that carried away. There should have been a more reasonable explanation why he wanted Haruhi to seduce him. Was there any merit in it? His father perhaps send his military police around to spy on them. It meant Kyoya and Haruhi should be extremely careful not to give away the fact that they are acting up. He needed his own spy in the area who would warn him about the unwanted guests from his father. He took out his phone.

Tachibana!

No he couldn't ask Tachibana. He trusted the man but everyone knew him and they would be cautious at his presence. So he needed someone Ootori police didn't know about, someone who wouldn't make anyone suspicious.

"Think Kyoya" he mumbled to himself.

And then he saw him. A young boy looking at the window of video game shop. Kyoya pushed his eyeglasses up and walked to the boy.

"May I ask you where you live?" he said.

The boy looked at him surprised and then pointing at the building in the opposite street snorted.

"There! Why do you ask?"

That was a good spot for following everything in the area. Kyoya turned to the boy.

"I could buy you any game you wanted" he said turning on his business like manners.

The boy looked at him comprehensively and then asked.

"And what would you want in exchange?"

"I like the fact that you understand me" he chuckled "I would love you to be my spy in this area. And give me regular information. Especially when I visit here with a friend of mine. If you successfully perform your role and keep this in secrecy I will pay you good amount of money."

"When you say a friend of yours, you mean that beautiful girl who was with you some minutes ago, right?" The boy winked.

"That is right" Kyoya suddenly smiled; an idea started to form in his head "She is my girlfriend and we want to keep our relationship a secret from..."

He paused and looked at the shop window. There were lots of games about evil cyborgs. His mind brightened up

"... from evil cyborgs who want to abduct her and kill her" he finished.

The boy literally shined from happiness. He walked closer to Kyoya.

"I am taking the job and I promise to do everything to protect her." he said lowering his voice and looking around.

"You will need some equipments; cameras, speakers, video recorders and other devices necessary for spying." Kyoya smiled in content "I will send you everything tonight and also the possible form the cyborgs will take."

"Deal. I will look forward" he moved his hand for a handshake.

Kyoya was happy. The kid would play this as any other game and those kid gamers, they are doing a great job after being virtually trained for years. And the good part no one would suspect him. The game with his father officially started.


	6. The game started

**.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** _The game started_

* * *

"Am I late?" she asked, sitting in front of him on the chair with a light green, soft seat.

"Slightly," the dark haired man gave her a thin smile, looking at his expensive, elegant wrist watch.

"I am sorry," she mumbled, fixing her bag that fell from the chair handle after she unceremoniously threw it there, "Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to play their stupid games again."

Kyoya Ootori pushed his glasses up and looked at her with concealed irritation, raising his eyebrows up with an attitude of patronizing superiority.

"Please do not be late for our meetings" he said shifting his neck towards the waitress, "that will result in an unnecessary suspicion if I wait for you here, and will cause significantly unpleasant problems for both of us."

"I am really sorry, senpai," she mumbled, "I will try harder. So what did you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Did you already decide on your order?" the cheerful waitress asked approaching them.

Haruhi looked at her a little bit startled and quickly grabbed the menu. She tried to find something that she would enjoy and wouldn't be too expensive. She couldn't afford everything even though the cafe was a commoner one. She realized that her hesitation was too obvious and the Shadow King actually noticed it.

"I will pay," Kyoya said in a bored tone. "Order whatever you like."

That was strange. Did he really say that? He perhaps is going to later on charge her for it. Haruhi looked at the delicious cookies in the list and chose a strawberry chocolate cake.

"What about you, sir?" the waitress turned to Kyoya.

"Coffee," he said without looking at her and checking the folder he had in his hands.

"Now can we proceed..." he was interrupted by a cheerful tap on their table. The man who found them in the closet yesterday was looking at him and smiling enthusiastically.

"It is nice to have you here today," he said. "Did you already order anything?"

Kyoya only nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with him. The man looked to the waitress's direction and waved at her.

"I hope you will be satisfied," he said leaving.

"Now I regret for getting those cookies" Kyoya snorted and then gently pushed the folder to Haruhi.

"What is this?" she asked taking the folder.

"I carefully planned everything for our future actions to ensure that my dad won't suspect anything," he started as Haruhi opened the folder looking at the long and strange schedule sheets. "But we also have to take the host club into consideration. If we make a show for my dad he might buy it. But we won't be able to convince the club that an actual relationship was blossomed between me and you. So we need to fight with two fronts; my father and the host club. We should make sure none of them suspect anything."

Haruhi's face started to burn in awkwardness. How will they manage to do all of the things Kyoya planned? It was completely crazy.

"Senpai?" she gasped, "aren't we going a little bit too far with this?"

"Well, do you have different ideas in your mind that you could share with me?" Kyoya asked.

This was too much. The whole Ootori family was crazy. The father is forcing her to seduce the son. The son forces her to have a strictly timed life according to the crazy script he wrote. This was worse than being the host club's dog. And when was she supposed to live her real life, other than pretending being a guy and following Kyoya's script of behavior?

"I will not remember all of this" she sighed.

"Memorize it" Kyoys smirked "I can bet that honour student Haruhi Fujioka has a good memory."

 _Rich bastard!_

"Your order" the waitress placed Haruhi's cake and Kyoya's coffee on the table.

"Thank you" Haruhi smiled to the girl moving the cup to Kyoya herself. He gracefully took it off her hands and put it in front of him.

"I have a request Haruhi" Kyoya smiled sipping from the cup.

She looked at him surprised almost scared and nodded for him to continue.

"I certainly know you, but not well enough to play this kind of game with my father. I would be very pleased if you filled the form in the folder and gave it to me. it's the last document there."

She opened the folder and quickly turning to the last page took out the white paper form. She glanced at the questions and nodded in agreement. They were personal questions.

Kyoya's phone ring. His facial expression changed when he looked at the screen.

"They know we are here" he mumbled.

"Who?" Haruhi looked at him a little bit surprised.

"The host club" Kyoya snorted "They are walking here."

He turned his phone to Haruhi and he saw Tamaki, twins, Mori and Honey near the cafe. She looked very surprised. How did Kyoya got the photo. Seems like he has his own spies around here. What else did she expect from Yoshio's son.

"What do we do?" Haruhi asked grabbing her bag "Do we hide in the closet?"

"No" he said suddenly smiling "we start playing the game."

 _Mother in heaven save me from this lunatics!_

"What do I do?" she said almost scared.

"Stick to the first page." Kyoya smirked.

The door of the cafe was opened and five very well dressed and handsome customers walked in. Haruhi's eyes almost jumped out of her eyesockets when she saw Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru, Mori and Honey walking towards them. They looked a little bit angry.

"Why did you take our daughter all to yourself mommy?" Tamaki screamed so loudly the other customers in the cafe turned to look at them.

"Tono is right." Hikaru snapped angrily.

Haruhi's face became so red and hot she felt she will burn in a second turning into ashes.


	7. The trip

.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** _The trip_

* * *

"Calm down, Tamaki!" Kyoya pushed him down on the chair, "you are late by the way."

"What?" Tamaki yelled, falling down on the chair, "what are you speaking about?"

The rest of the club members looked at them surprised.

"Don't tell me, Tamaki, you forgot about the meeting," Kyoya sighed, "I asked you to gather the club here so we can discuss our trip to Okinawa."

"To Okinawa?" everyone repeated simultaneously, looking at each other confused.

"You never told them about it, did you?" Kyoya shook his head in annoyance and stared at the club's blonde king.

"You never said anything about any meeting," Tamaki said, rising his eyebrows in perplexity.

"You are so forgetful Tamaki!" Kyoya said narrowing his eyes, "I told you yesterday at club. You were the one who wanted to have a trip to the beach."

"I don't remember you telling me anything about today," Tamaki protested thoughtfully.

"Haruhi was there, too," Kyoya said smirking and looking at Haruhi, "she can confirm that I told you to gather everyone here"

Haruhi nodded her head quickly but she really looked confused.

Tamaki looked at everyone and then touching his forehead mumbled.

"Maybe I just forgot."

"Don't worry you are just tired," Kyoya said smiling lightly, " we all are. And that is why we are going to Okinawa. We need to have some rest and fun."

"Yes!" Tamaki screamed happily, "now I think, I remember you telling me about meeting here. I guess I am just too tired."

A sly smile appeared on the beautiful face of the 3rd Ootori son and he elegantly gestured everyone to take a seat. Haruhi's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that the shadow king actually convinced Tamaki that they agreed to meet and he just forgot about it. And what about going to Okinawa. What does he have in his mind? It is a little bit suspicious after Kyoya Ootori announced that they are going to rest and have fun.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said sitting next to her "You should try some of our mother's swimsuits."

A different, almost lazy and bored kind of panic twisted Haruhi's face. Now they are going to do that again. She hates her life.

"Haruhi can't wear a swimsuit" Kyoya said sternly "We won't be alone and she can't reveal her secret."

Disappointment flashed in everyone's faces. Haruhi breathed relieved.

"We should have a cake" said Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai nodded in agreement.

"I hope this time we will go though" Kaoru said looking at Tamaki "If not Tono's sudden change of mind the last time, we already would have had this trip."

"Yeah, right" Hikaru agree "Actually why didn't we go the last time?"

"Tamaki senpai decided to have a ball instead" Haruhi answered recalling the torture she had to undergo when they dressed her in that horrendous costume.

"It is completely irrelevant why we didn't do what we didn't" Kyoya smiled pleasantly "It is more important now to prepare for the trip."

"Did you already book a summerhouse for us?" Honey asked while trying to order a cake.

"Yes" Kyoya smiled again "Nekozawa's summerhouse in Okinawa is reserved for us already."

Tamaki jumped up at the name of Black Magic Club's president. Funny enough the charming prince was rather superstitious.

"What?" he literally screamed again grabbing the attention of the other customers in the cafe.

Kyoya sighed and gave an apology to people looking at their direction. Though he was pleased that everything went according to his plan. It was easier than he thought. Now he needed Haruhi to act her part so they will stage their blossoming love to each other. Haruhi was too blunt and straightforward for that but he hoped that she will be more careful and try to act the best. Kyoya's eyes fell on Tamaki. He knew that his idiot friend had feelings for Haruhi. But he couldn't step away from this. Now that at the sake was his future. This game would end soon enough and Haruhi could go free and even be with Tamaki. Ootori Kyoya found his heart skip a beat painfully at the thought of being with Haruhi and having her leave at the end. He quickly pushed away the feeling. It was not a very reasonable idea for him to become emotional. It was true that Haruhi was a fascinating woman and a good person and he admired her but he never thought of her any differently than that. He even rejected his father's initial request to get Haruhi. His feelings were different. He was thinking of her as a good friend.

' _This is temporary'_ he repeated in his mind.

Everyone were pretty excited about about the trip. Tamaki was squealing like a little kid. Honey was busy with the 3rd cake he ordered and Mori was observing everything in silence from time to time granting in agreement. Haruhi looked quite annoyed and the almighty veil of panic was lingering on her face. She was cute when she was annoyed.

Soon they finished their discussion on the trip. They had a day for everything and were leaving next morning. Tamaki needed to inform the customers about the trip. Mori was supposed to take care of the transportation for the customers. Honey decided to make the list of sweets to get for the week they will spend in Okinawa. Twins announced that they will bring swimsuits for Haruhi to try in case the demon lord decides to dismiss the guests and stay there for another day or two all by themselves with their _'loving family'._

Needless to say that when they left, the cafe owner was jumping from the happiness because of the huge tip they left. Kyoya slowed down and grabbed Haruhis shoulders.

"Don't forget everything I told you" he said lowering his voice.

"I won't Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi answered and then added looking at the rest of the club boys who were way ahead of them "How did you manage to convince Tamaki you told him about meeting in the cafe. You didn't, right?"

A smirk quickly crossed the young man's face.

"That is true" he mumbled "I never told Tamaki to meet."

Haruhi looked at him shocked and rose her eyebrows questioningly. Kyoya smiled.

"If you repeat something enough times you can convince anyone that whatever you are saying is actually true. That is because our brains listening to 'the presumed forgotten information' tries to find it kept somewhere inside its back up. It tries so hard that after all it creates it from similar patterns that your brain stored sometime during your life. In the end it lies to you, because it believes it should find it and it should exist. All I did was to trick Tamaki to think about it and his brain not finding the exact incident found similar patters and doubt crept into his mind that maybe he forgot. It is the similar to when you search something on the computer and it brings everything it has with the words you used to search. Not all of those results are what you need but overall they contain patterns, words of what you wanted. Brain does it but then it also connects those fragments and turns it into a badly remembered memory."

Haruhi petrified. How else does he manipulate all of them? What's wrong with him? And she was supposed to seduce him! A wild chuckle escaped her soft lips at the thought of seducing the 3rd Ootori son. It was impossible.

"And what if someone uses the same tricks against you" Haruhi said curiously.

"They can't succeed" Kyoya continued to smile softy "I immediately agree with someone when I see they are trying to give me a misinformation. If I let them repeat one more time, my whole mind will start a research trying to find the said property in itself."

"So you never doubt yourself. You always think you remember everything" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I write down everything" Kyoya snorted "Why do you think I keep this notebook? If I doubt anything I go back and check if such thing ever was planned or said by me."

"You love to manipulate everyone, don't you?" Haruhi sighed.

The young, handsome man didn't answer. He just smiled to her and quickened his pace to join the rest of the club members.

* * *

 _A/N-Thank you everyone for reading this story. You make me feel happy. I would love to hear your opinion on the chapter. **mutemuia** yeah Kyoya knows what he does. And the physical contact part is left for the next chapter. :) **Lady Yori** Tamaki loves to make a scene, right! hahah **KD Skywalker** I hope you liked the chapter. **sadie03** heheh with Kyoya it's always planned. **Oro Rosa** that is right. He uses his all skills well. :D **Naraku's Phoenix** I couldn't stop laughing imagining that interrogation scene with the boy and his mother but they will be fine._


	8. The fears

_._

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** _The fears_

* * *

Packing for trips was something Haruhi hated more than getting dressed into extravagant costumes. It was difficult to decide what was more appropriate to take, moreover, the packing was a time consuming, meaningless activity, she never desired to have. Eventually, the short haired brunette got so frustrated that she stuck most of her shirts and shorts into the pink, plastic suitcase without caring to assemble them neatly. There! Done! What a pain it was! Why was she supposed to put up with all of these idiots?

She wanted to punch herself for entering that stupid, god-forgotten third music room and getting herself into the delusional world of these rich bastards. She sighed and went to the table where stood the schedule plan made by the the third Ootori son. Haruhi was not a superstitious person, but she felt like anything connected with number 3 was giving her a bad luck. What on earth could cross Yoshio Ootori's mind for wanting such an obscure thing? Was that some kind of inner joke, entertainment for rich people? It was beyond any logic and reason why one of Japan's most prominent and outstanding family's patriarch would make her go through this ridiculous parade.

She grabbed the paper and looked at the form Kyoya asked her to fill up. She cringed at strange, random questions that made no sense and were not connected at all! This guy was messing with her head, wasn't he? She scratched her forehead and sat at the table. To Haruhi's surprise none of the pens she had, were writing a word. All three of them ran out of ink. And then the realization that she owned exactly three pens struck her like a bolt of lightening. Three precious pens that by cruel fate or unimaginably horrid destiny stopped scrabbling a thing.

 _Great! How fortunate!_

She threw the useless pens into the trashcan and getting up grabbed her green, leaf-print bag. The money-maniac demanded the form to be filled. Nothing could be done or postponed. It was still light outside. She could run to a shop and get new pens and this time she would make sure to get more than three. Her mind was already in full mode of freaking over the haunting idea that number three was no good sign. Haruhi opened the front door and jumped back startled, not expecting to see Ranka-san in his super extravagant clothing and over the top make up.

"Dad!" she breathed rubbing her chest as if trying to calm down the pulsing heart behind the bundles of skin and muscles "You scared me."

"Poor baby" he hugged Haruhi painfully tenderly and wrinkling his nose asked immediately "are you going somewhere?"

"I need to get some pens" she said freeing herself from the arms of the affectionate man "do you need anything?"

"No" Ranka said smiling at the girl and turned to the door.

"Dad" Haruhi stopped her "I know this is sudden. But I just found out today, so I couldn't tell you earlier. Tomorrow I will leave for Okinawa with the host club."

"Oh I know" Ranka grinned waving her hand in acknowledgement "That lovely boy, Kyoya, told me already."

 _Lovely boy? What the..._

That cunning bastard now interferes with her personal life and even dares to call her father. She felt how the blood was rushing in her veins so fast that she for a moment thought she will faint. She wanted to scream at her father but then clenching her fists she nodded and left the house. There was no need to make a scene in front of him and get things even more complicated. Ranka wasn't the best person she could complain to about the annoying creep. On the contrary, by all means all this stupid relationship thing was supposed to be a secret from her overreacting, overprotective dad.

It was the most beautiful part of the day: the last rays of the departing sun were still lingering around, making the air beautifully warm, and the evening cold was just raising from its sleep and kissing the tips of the warm air. The drops of dying light were flowing down on earth, covering it with peace and wishful thoughts. The weather was lovely. The soft wind was dancing, spinning over the late spring green-gardens, flowers and heavy trees. The air was filled with the mixture of fresh wind and blooming flowers and smelled sweet almost like a dreamy fairy-tale cake-house.

Haruhi was walking in a quiet pace, trying hard to make the walk longer. She was angry with her situation and him. Kyoya Ootori. The self-centered, arrogant weirdo! The light touch of his lips woke something in her mind that she couldn't quite recognize. It was so different than all the other feelings she ever felt and the sweet shiver that passed through her body and settled in her stomach was still giving her that trembling feeling. She didn't know how to act and like always decided to brush it off smoothly, pretending it was all natural and there was nothing spectacular about it. Haruhi knew one thing for sure; one can cover almost everything with laughter and humour. And she was abusing that rule, covering her emotions, her fears, her insecurities and her weaknesses with jokes and smiles. Kyoya was right, it's easy to manipulate one's mind, especially your own.

When she got home, Ranka was humming a song so cheerfully, Haruhi suspected something really fascinating happened. But when she made couple of appearances in front of him and he didn't say anything, she decided the man is just in a good mood for no particular reason. The cute brunette thought it was time to fill the questionnaire Kyoya gave her and be done with it. She didn't have the strength to learn any of his crazily sly schemes he so shamelessly ordered her to do. She still couldn't understand what this questions had to do with anything. Kyoya was like that one teacher that gives you homework about anything for the sake of homework. But chances he would use all she wrote against her some day, was really high.

* * *

Okinawa was truly beautiful. Haruhi didn't expect the summerhouse to be so big and lovely. The host club guests got a little bit disappointed after they found out they will stay in the hotel and not in the summerhouse with the guys. Haruhi, on the other hand, was much happy about it. The day was pretty good although it was too hot for her with her shirt and long shorts on. But she couldn't get rid of her clothing while all this girls were still around, not too mention, host club weird boys. She realized that it doesn't make a difference, even if they were alone, she would most likely prefer to keep her clothes on. Tamaki was actively chatting and making numerous love confessions to his customers. At least some people were truly having fun. Haruhi looked around and saw Honey-senpai collecting shellfish at the shore.

"Wow so many" she said excited approaching the short blonde "Can I help you to collect them?"

"Of course Haru-chan" Honey-senpai responded cheerfully.

"We will be having a feast for dinner this evening" she said enthusiastically collecting the shellfish.

Kyoya was silently following the progress of events sitting in the corner and working on something in his computer. This was a good chance on starting a relationship. It was a real challenge considering he was supposed to work on it with the queen of naiveté Haruhi Fujioka. A smile appeared on his face when he looked to the girl's direction. She was so pure and innocent for a game like this. Was he being unfair? Nah, that shouldn't be his concern.

Suddenly he saw couple of guys walking around near the beach. His attention grabbed their unimpressive attire and messy appearance. He arranged with Nekozawa who's family belonged the beach, for there to be no one except them and now this suspicious looking morons were walking around. He took out his phone and called the strange magic club's president.

"Good morning Umehito-kun!" Kyoya said putting some magnificent charm in his voice "I was just wondering if you had to have guests or change our arrangement for privacy."

His face changed into more passive and thoughtful mode after hearing his response.

"Thank you!" he answered in a moment "No, nothing at all. I was just making sure."

Ending the call he shoved the phone into his pocket.

 _Great!_

Who were those intruders then?

Kyoya sighed and closed this notebook. The wind was waving his short black hair, covering his grey eyes that were shining thoughtfully behind his glasses. His attention caught a conversation between twins and Tamaki. They wanted to play a game, a rather amusing one.

"Only truly close people know each other's weaknesses" announced Hikaru throwing his arm around blonde king's shoulder.

"So let's play "who can find Haruhi's weakness game" added Kaoru excitedly.

"That's stupid" Tamaki responded crossing his arms "You are the worst."

"Oh, tono, we are sorry, we didn't know you don't have the confidence" the twins attacked immediately. It seemed to work because after a moment of angry glare the blond gave his agreement.

"Fine" he mumbled annoyed "What are the rules?"

"Whoever finds her weakness by tomorrow night is the winner."

Kyoya decided that it was getting pretty funny and after all he really wanted to know Haruhi's weakness. She seemed to be so confident, fearless and the bluntness of her personality was making her completely unreadable in some ways. When you know someone's weakness you know them. So he decided it's not a bad chance.

"And the winner gets assorted pictures of Haruhi in middle school" he joined the conversation playfully waving the pictures.

The reaction was better than he expected. The prize was very motivational. The twins got serious about the game. Kyoya decided it was good, as he wouldn't get bored and would at the same time find out a very valuable information about Haruhi.

"Kyoya, how did you get those?" he definitely didn't expect Tamaki's question. This sent him off guard for a second.

"Through certain routes" he said managing to give his voice a bored tone.

Of course it took a lot of hassle and time to get the photos but he didn't want to make it clear to anyone, especially not to Tamaki. The blond was satisfied with his answer and went on to play the game. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were just as enthusiastic about the game as the twins and Tamaki. Kyoya was silently following how Haruhi was dragged to the dark cave and then she was tested for her fear of the darkness, enclosed spaces, sharp objects, high places. Haruhi felt tortured. What was wrong with them? Why all the boys of the host club, except Kyoya-senpai, got wild? It was seriously disturbing her. She decided the best way to escape all of their crazy antics was get away from them and find some quiet place and perhaps rest a little bit.

She dragged the bucket full of crabs with her and sat behind the curve of the cliff and started reading a book. She didn't even manage to read 10 pages when she heard the screaming of girls.

"Lets play with each other" three men were pushing around one of the guests who came with them to the beach.

"Stop pestering her idiots" she yelled throwing the content of the bucket on them.

There was no time to analyse the situation or even consider other possibilities. The guys grabbed her hands and pushed her to the cliff. She couldn't hear what they were saying to her. Her mind went blank.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori never panicked, not even a slightest bit. Nothing could overthrow his cool composure. At least that is how it always was. His mind trembled from an unknown emotion that crept into the depths of his consciousness, when the girls called for help and told them Haruhi was in danger. Tamaki was faster to react. When the blond took the girl's body from the sea, Kyoya felt his heart stop several times in agonizing beats. What was going on? What was wrong with him? Why was he so shocked? Did he... ? No of course not! What a silly idea!

It took him a full moment to collect himself. Haruhi was fine. She was more than fine. Tamaki confronted her but she refused to see herself at fault claiming she stood up for what she believed to be right. It was perhaps right or even a noble thing to do if she was physically strong but risking her life was not anyhow right, on the contrary it was undeniably foolish. There was no right and wrong in the situation. She was supposed to be smarter than that. She could still help the girls by calling for help. Didn't she trust them? Conflicting thoughts rose in Kyoya's mind. He could clearly understand that Haruhi was a blunt person and was doing whatever she found to be a right thing to do and today she found it right to interfere and stand up for girls she knew. On the other hand, she was a girl who didn't have any physical training whatsoever, so it wasn't rational at all why would she throw herself into danger. Didn't she have any fears? Fears!

Kyoya looked at the trembling girl. Her wet hair was smeared on her head and dripping quietly like his heart was bleeding in silence. He wanted to approuch and ask her if she was alright but then decided not to. Tamaki would take care of her. He had something more important to do. His eyes shifted to the cliff where twins were beating up those miserable thugs. His mind went cold, very cold, so cold that even ice would seem warmer. He refused to rationalize this unknown anger that got his brain in that freezing state. Don't people usually boil in heat when they are angry? Why was he so cold?

He walked to them. It turned out it was a pretty hard task to separate twins from them. Kyoya didn't particularly find violence a good way to solve the problems. He knew they deserved it but in this world there were better ways to punish people than just to punch them on the face. They just couldn't get away with that, could they? Kyoya intended to destroy their lives not their faces. He quickly calculated his options and after twins left, demanded from the beaten thugs to give him their ID cards.

"We didn't really want..." started one of them but stopped his mumbling after looking at Ootori's face.

"Thank you for stopping those two from beating us" said the other with a quick bow.

"I can assure you that there is no need for gratitude" Kyoya smirked coldly "perhaps it would have been much fortunate for you to get away only with beating."

He left with their IDs in his hand. They would pay for what happened today.

"Tachibana" he handed him the cards "Can you find out everything about this unfortunate cretins."

The man nodded taking the cards. Kyoya sighed and added.

"Please get someone to send flowers to our guests with apology notes."

He walked to the house. His heart was still beating in an unusual pace. He stood a moment to calm his heartbeat before entering the summerhouse. If one could taste the air, Kyoya was sure that it would be very sour now inside the dining room where all the hosts were gathered. Tamaki, as expected, was sulking. Haruhi, on the other hand, was very proud of herself as if nothing happened. No one really had a mood. Even overly cheerful Honey-senpai didn't really look excited when the cake was brought into the room. Kyoya took his seat and started to eat quietly. He didn't have the appetite and the heart to eat. Tamaki was looking at Haruhi with such longing and it was clear he was expecting her to acknowledge her mistake of being reckless. He felt discomfort from being there and looking at them. He could no longer stand it. So he excused himself and went to his room.

* * *

 _A/N- I am sorry that I didn't update for so long. Circumstances didn't allow me to do so. Thank you to all the people who read, followed and favorited my story. You all make me happy. **sarah0406** I think it's not the manipulation that attracts us that much, as the amount of intelligence that is necessary to pull off a single manipulation. :) heheh and intelligence is always sexy. **mutemuia** Hahah, right! ;) knows what he does, Kyoya's Machiavellian brain is knows what to do. **Kera Atchley** I am glad you liked it. **Naraku's Phoenix** They are still in school but for the sake of plot I have some alterations of the events. So they had the Ouran fair but didn't go Okinawa instead they go now. Thank you for the concern thankfully the jet-lag is gone and no trips for a while. **Pherenike 26** Thank you for your nice review and I am glad you liked the character traits I added. **Lady Yori** Yes I agree. Actually it was the funniest part how much he freaked out by one sight of the black wizard and thank you for the concern. I a feeling better now. :) **ArouraLeona** I hope you will like how it will turn for this trip, i have some twisty plans. **Astrid Mukami** I hope you will like this chapter. **annjudith** Thank you I am glad you found it interesting._  
 _This chapter originally was much longer and after finishing it I have realized it's too long for one chapter so had to cut it into two separate chapters. I don't really know what is the normal length for a chapter. :)_


	9. Can I stay?

**.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** _Can I stay?_

* * *

He rapidly closed the wooden door behind him and in an inelegant manner slid down onto the polished floor. His heart was beating unevenly and his nerves were at their limits. He breathed quickly and sighed covering his flawless face in his palms. _What was going on with him?_ Kyoya decided to take a quick shower to calm his nerves and collect himself. As the warm water flowed down his spine Kyoya's mental debate started. Maybe he should talk to her, explain to her that not everything in life is about being right. There are things, that fall outside of one's capabilities and acknowledging your own weaknesses is not a bad thing. There was nothing to be ashamed of. She was a girl and naturally she wasn't physically strong. But would she care at all if he explained any of those things? Would she even listen?

She made her mind about her unisex philosophy where people didn't really have gender and roles concerning them. From Kyoya's standpoint, it didn't really matter. He didn't particularly share any ideology on one's gender roles or anything in relation to those matters, unlike Tamaki. But at the same time he refused to deny the apparent differences and pretend they don't exist when in Haruhi's case it could cost her, her own life. Of course there were differences and one's sex did matter to a certain level and that level shouldn't have been ignored at all. You can't just declare you see no difference and expect for complete imbeciles to understand your ideas and treat you accordingly. That kind of indifference could lead to really bad consequences for Haruhi. He certainly understood her sentiments and unlike everyone else in the club, respected her. But he couldn't just close his eyes on this matter.

He could, of course, let her have her own little dream and protect her from the side. But was that a real solution? She should have understood how bad it could get. Maybe tomorrow he would drag her to some quiet corner and would explain everything to her. The problem may have been her lack of trust for others to take care of her or her stubborn need to be independent. Whatever it was, it crossed the boundaries of safety. And for some reason her safety seemed such an important, non-neglectable priority to Kyoya. Maybe Tamaki's friendship germs got him infected and he wanted to protect a friend he saw every day. Kyoya quickly analysed the situation and decided that it was in his best interests to keep Haruhi safe. As his father was placing so much worth and importance in her and he was supposed to be involved with her in his father's eyes. He was trying hard to rationalize and reason with his uncertain feelings. He was no fool. He knew what was he feeling but accepting those feelings was a completely different story.

He got out of shower feeling refreshed and more determined to have a conversation with Haruhi. He quickly dried his jet black hair, and putting on his light grey pants, went to the bedroom. The towel was still on his head preventing the drops of water flowing down his bare chest when the door suddenly was opened and Haruhi raced into the bathroom.

Kyoya froze. She was the last person he expected to burst into his bedroom.

 _What the heck was going on?_

He stood for a moment, as if uncertain what to do, but then quickly walked closer to the bathroom door deciding to question her well-being. He could hear her retching and coughing uncontrollably inside the bathroom. Kyoya's first reaction was to knock on the door to make sure she was alright. But he managed to keep himself from interfering and walked away from the door. He worried for no reason. She perhaps ate too much. Besides, it would be awkward for her if he tried to talk to her. She needed her privacy. He continued to dry his hair with the towel and took the bottle of water to drink to calm his boiling nerves when Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and looked around a little bit lost.

"All done?" Kyoya asked seeing her confusion.

"I am sorry sir, for intruding into your room like this" she mumbled quietly.

She didn't even know it was his room. And for a moment Kyoya thought she came to his room because she wanted to talk to him and bathroom was just an excuse. But, of course, there was nothing she would want to tell him. He realized the bitterness of his disappointment. Pushing the feeling aside, he sipped from the bottle to distract his unpleasant thoughts.

"Don't be silly Haruhi, it's just me." he said quickly putting the bottle down.

She looked confused. Perhaps the fact that Kyoya was without glasses surprised her.

"Oh, I am sorry Kyoya-senpai... I have made you worry earlier...for me" she mumbled pausing to check his reaction.

Worried? Was he? Yes, he certainly was worried. But he couldn't admit it in front of her. That was something he found himself unable to do.

"I was not particularly worried" he said carefully walking closer to her "But I had a hard time separating Hikaru and Kaoru from those punks."

Kyoya looked at her to study her face. She seemed positively perplexed and uneasy. He thought it was for the best if she thought of him the way she did. No need to get sentimental about him. He wasn't Tamaki.

"I also needed to send flowers to our guests and apologize for what happened" he was so close now, he could smell her sweet feminine smell "Each of the bouquet cost 50.000¥. Your irresponsible behavior cost a lot of money to the club."

She stepped back feeling slightly shaken by his closeness. Her mind quickly searched and presented her the memories of her and him in the cafe closet.

 _Heartless bastard!_ And she was even supposed to pretend to fall in love with him.

Kyoya's finger's slowly went to turn down the light switch on the wall. The room sunk into a soothing darkness. The lamps on the bed stands were still on and she could see the sternness of his metallic grey eyes. Why did he turn off the lights?

"I will pay for the flowers" she mumbled taken aback "Why did you turn off the lights?"

Kyoya's mind was filled with thousands of conflicting thoughts. He genuinely didn't know what he was doing? Isn't she scared of anything? Isn't she? There must be something that would shake and tremble even this bold girl's tiny figure. He could make an attempt to see, if she would be scared, if he threw her on the bed and threatened her to have his way with her. The idea was so temping his mind almost found no objections. Only for a moment though. He knew it would not only ruin his reputation but also screw up his rather accepting relationship with the woman standing in front of her. He couldn't just go around and do crazy things to measure her fear. But didn't she needed a reminder? Something that would force her to really overview her opinions on certain points she had. He decided to risk.

"You can always pay me with your body" he said wrapping his hands around her waist.

In a time shorter than a second she was lying down on the bed. Kyoya's legs were pressed against hers pinning her body down and his hands were holding her wrists like merciless pincers. She attempted to free her hands but he only strengthened his grip. She looked at him and the empty silver liquid of his eyes shocked her. It seemed he felt and thought nothing, his expression was so desperately blank.

"Surely you are not so naive" he whispered almost frighteningly "to think that one's sex doesn't matter."

Haruhi looked at him. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? He smelled so good. Why did he smell so good? Did he always smell like this? Her heart betrayed her and rush of excited feelings swept throughout her body.

"You left yourself completely defenseless against me" he continued, his monotone voice filled the room.

His words weren't even getting to her. She wasn't really grasping what he was speaking. All she could think was his lips moving above her head.

" _I wish he would kiss me again"_ she thought.

It sounded so wrong in her mind that she wanted to punch herself for thinking it. He just forced her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. The rational thing was to push the jerk off of her and slap the hell out of him, really hard. But she felt her heart sink in sweet beats by just looking into his lovely eyes. She knew he was bluffing. She knew it just by looking at his face. But he still went along with Tamaki's nonsense and wanted to show her how wrong she was. She didn't want to admit it and besides that wasn't exactly the way you should show people they are wrong.

What to do? She wanted him to break the rules and kiss her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about this egocentric manipulator.

"I know you won't do it" she said and noticed how she sounded disappointed "there is nothing to gain from sleeping with me."

Her words took him out of guard. She was right. He would never do that. But she didn't get it. There was always something to gain from sleeping with her. But could he openly admit it to her face. He already did the wrong thing when started this play. She wasn't scared. There was nothing she was scared of. He decided to play along and chuckled.

"True" he said so casually he even found his voice believable "Now, do you understand?"

She wanted to answer. To tell him, that all she realized from his game, was that he was a caring person in a very twisted way. One who would never admit his care and feelings to anyone. She wanted to, but something stopped her. Something load and agonizing. The flashing light that broke outside crept into the room from the windows.

 _Thunderstorm!_

She didn't expect one today. She always made sure to check the forecast. Her heart skipped beats and she jumped up. He looked back at her and arched his brows in surprise. Another bang of noise hit the room and she started to shake. She covered her face trembling. Kyoya narrowed his eyes looking at her surprised.

"Haruhi" he managed to mutter when she ran to the closet.

"I..." she stuttered "I have some business to take care of in the closet."

She jumped into the closet and closed the door behind her when another thunder jilted the sky with it's bright light. She looked scared. Was she afraid of...? Kyoya's mind quickly analysed the situation. It was hard to believe that out of all the things she could be scared of the thunder. He walked to the closet and gently knocked on the door.

"Haruhi" he called her so tenderly, he almost found his own voice odd "Are you afraid... of the... thunderstorms?"

No response came, but he could feel, she was shaking inside. He sighed and opened the door. She was sitting in the corner. Her face was covered in her short brown locks. She hugged her own knees and was trembling like flattering wings of a butterfly.

"Hiding in the closet is not what smart scholarship students should do when they are scared" he said.

She didn't say anything. Another bundle of clouds hit each other and as the sound spread everywhere she found her fingers lightly gripping piece of fabric on the knee of his pants. Kyoya looked at her hand and sighed.

"Mind if I join your wonderful hiding spot?" he said lowering his head.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. It was dark inside. He curled himself and sat beside her. Unsure what to do he extended his hand to her direction and carefully touched her hair. She raised her head and he could see her features as his eyes started to get used to the dim, lifeless light that flew in from the half-lit bedroom.

"I didn't expect you to have a fear as irrational and stupid as this one" he said boldly and immediately regretted.

Her hair was so soft and silky. He removed his hand and looked at her trying to see the expression on her face.

"I know you can overcome this fear" he said tapping on her shoulder.

But as he said it, another loud noise and segments of light broke around and she screamed. He mechanically moved closer to her and wrapped his hand around her waist. Pulling her to his chest he patted her head softly and felt awkward about it. It was another level of insane to sit in the closet with Haruhi because there was a thunderstorm outside.

"It's alright" he mumbled "Whatever makes you feel scared is far-far away" he said reassuringly.

Something clicked and the door to his bedroom was opened with quick force. Whoever it was, he rudely intruded in without even knocking first.

"Kyoya, this sunburn is horrible. I need your lotion..." it was Tamaki.

He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't just open the closet door and come out as if it was super normal.

"Kyoya.." Tamaki's surprised voice made him cringe "I guess he is not here."

Tamaki closed the door behind him and left. Kyoya breathed relieved. He wrapped his fingers around Haruhi's neck and pulled her closer to him. His chin rested on her soft hair. She smelled so sweet and tempting. She quivered again when a distant noise of thunder reached her ears.

"You shouldn't let your fear shake you like this" Kyoya said patting her back "Do you know that by the time you hear the noise of the thunder and get all trembly and shake like a leaf, the thunder already happened. So you are scared of something that won't hurt you, because it already is gone by the time you learn about it."

She rose her head and looked at him. There were tears in her eyes and Kyoya could see them shining in the dimly lit closet.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

"So what you are scared of is just the loud noise it makes" he smiled closing her ears with his palms "You can always do this and not hear a thing but I want you to face it and overcome it."

She looked at him and gently touched his hands on her ears. Kyoya felt a cold shiver pass through his body. Why was he being so nice to her? This was so wrong in so many levels.

"I know it's irrational" she mumbled "but I can't do anything about it... just yet."

He only nodded and pressed his palms on her ears a little bit more tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder again and wrapped her hands around his back. It was unclear how long they stayed in the closet but Kyoya felt so cozy and comfortable that completely forgot about the external world. Her soft breathing was like a lovely lullaby for him. The thunderstorm already stopped. It was quiet. He shifted slightly and Haruhi looked at him awkwardly. She got up and opened the closet door.

"I will go" she said quietly and walked to the door.

Kyoya stepped out of the closet and looked after the girl. For a moment he wanted to stop her but then realized he couldn't do such thing.

She stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"I..." she stumbled "Can I ... can I stay here tonight?"

 _What?_

Kyoya froze. Did he hear her correctly?

"What?" he muttered, his voice full of confusion.

"Can I stay here tonight... with you?" she said lowering her head and looking down at the floor.

* * *

 _A/N- Thank you everyone for your feedback. It makes me truly happy. Any wishes of what Kyoya should say Haruhi: Yes? No?_  
 _I hope you all like this chapter. If you have time check my other stories ^_^ Thankies._


	10. The morning after the thunderstorm

**.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** The morning after the thunderstorm

* * *

The temperature in the room fell for million degrees. The air grew so cold, that one could grab it and break into pieces. Kyoya looked at Haruhi with unconcealed confusion and horror. Did he hear her correctly? All the vital fluids froze in his body and he felt more immobile than a marble statue. Kyoya blinked his eyes and this time looked at her comprehensively, with some strange hesitation. It all happened so fast that he didn't manage to process and give her an answer. Her eyes were frightened and he could swear, he saw embarrassment in those beautiful chocolate orbs. Her lips quivered and she quickly stammered.

"I am sorry senpai" she turned to walk to the door "forgive me for my ill-judgement. I shouldn't have asked that."

She felt her heartbeats grow wild. They seemed really loud. She wondered if he could hear them too. The distance between her and the door was short, yet, she was walking with such small steps that it almost took her an eternity to get to the doorknob. She wished the earth to open up and engulf herself in, so she wouldn't have to face him again after her strange and stupid request. She pushed down the handle but as she was going to open the door, cold hands grabbed her hand and kept still grasp on her silky, bony fingers. She jumped up startled and looked back at the person standing in the back of her. She looked at him surprised.

"Stay" he mumbled in a low voice not letting go of her hand that he griped hard along with the knob.

"I.." she couldn't utter a word. Her mind was in chaos. She realized how crazy it was to ask him for a stay. Her brain screamed at her to refuse, to say "no" and leave, but her heart became warm from his touch and danced excitedly inside her chest.

She let go of the knob and he grabbed her hand tightly in his palms. An awkward silence fell between them. Haruhi looked down and she felt Kyoya was staring at her.

"Do you want tea?" Kyoya suddenly spoke.

It was a forced and a rather odd question. He didn't find anything else to say. She actually realized that too and smiled nodding her head.

"I will go make tea for us" he said letting her hand free and smiled at her "I will be quick."

He opened the door and before he would go out Haruhi said;

"Thank you... senpai."

He didn't respond, just closed the door behind him and left. Staying alone at the door Haruhi took a deep breath. She felt so nervous all this time. This man was spinning her head so hard. One moment he was a heartless jerk, the other moment he was covering her ears so she wouldn't hear the noise of the thunderstorm, other moment he would go to make her tea for her, because there was an awkward silence between them. That was too much. Just how many faces did Ootori Kyoya have? Who was he? A heartless, indifferent bastard, or a sensitive, caring man? Which one was it?

It was raining outside. The heavy raindrops were hitting the window glass and filling the room with tuneless noise. Haruhi was pacing in the room when the door was opened. Kyoya walked in with two mugs in his hands. Seeing the startled girl, he smirked at her playfully and pushed the door to be closed with the back of his foot.

"You didn't change your mind, did you?" Kyoya handed her the mug.

This question apparently took Haruhi off guard because she looked at the raven haired man disquieted and shook her head violently.

"No, no! I really want to stay" she stammered quickly.

Kyoya looked at her amused and chuckled softly.

"Don't get worked up. I was just joking." he looked at her innocently; there was a vivid lingering in his expression, his eyes soft and dreamy but a second later he grinned "why aren't you trying the _wonderful_ tea I made?"

Haruhi looked at him with widened eyes and Kyoya chuckled again. She was so easily falling for this rather uncalled jokes. The girl was so naive that it made him smirk in amusement. She quickly sipped from the mug and her face brightened up.

"It's really delicious senpai" she smiled at him.

"Delicious you say." Kyoya smirked shooting her a contemplating gaze.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Haruhi rubbed the sleeve of her shirt over her mouth noticing Kyoya's strong stare.

"No, you are good" he said smiling.

It was still raining. Kyoya looked through the window. There was something rather strange dancing in the depths of his grey orbs. Something Kyoya Ootori would show rarely if not ever.

"Isn't it a bit ironic!" he finally mumbled sipping tea from his cup and turning to Haruhi "I love rain and thunder and I just happen to be in a room with a person who doesn't."

"Oh" Haruhi looked surprised but then smiled at him "that is very fortunate of you not to be scared of the thunder."

"It reminds me of my childhood" Kyoya suddenly said "I feel warm and cozy watching the storm freezing and crazing outside."

Haruhi looked at him scanning his face. The young man seemed so sincere. It was a novelty to read honesty in his handsome features. He rarely had a readable face. Haruhi always observed him during their club activities and he rarely showed any real emotions. He definitely was a complex person, with too many layers and facades to actually be understood. Her thoughts lead her to an interesting question.

"Then what are you scared of?" she suddenly asked.

Kyoya didn't answer he walked to the bed and sat on top of it. He waved his hand inviting Haruhi to sit with him. She quietly walked and climbed the bed sitting next to him and smiled at him as of it was one of the ordinary and usual things she did daily. It then occurred to her that he was shirtless the entire time. He was shirtless now and was shirtless when he snuggled into the wardrobe and embraced her into his arms. Haruhi mentally punched herself. Just what was she thinking? He was a guy after all. He so tactlessly even demonstrated the level of threat he could impose. What for reason's sake was she doing in his bed? It truly sounded so strange and so wrong. He ignored her question again. He would do that all the time whenever he didn't feel like to answer her. And truthfully Haruhi already knew that she shouldn't even bother to push for answers. The jerk wouldn't utter a word if he didn't want to.

Kyoya looked at her cup and finding it empty he stretched his hand to take it from her.

"Did you like it?" he asked scanning her face carefully while pushing the cup on the smooth surface of alder stand by the bed.

"It was very good" she said with a thankful nod.

"I have to confess something" Kyoya suddenly said looking at her attentively.

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise and she started to blush furiously. Her heartbeat quickened and she observed his face cautiously.

"I know it wasn't really a noble deed to lie and deceive you" he said "but I had to do something."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked softly.

"There was not enough tea so I had to add pomegranate juice to deepen the tea colour" he said smirking "The thing you drank was not entirely tea."

Haruhi gasped. She was expecting anything but not that. Was this unbearable bastard making fun of her? Was this one of his jokes? He had one funny sense of humor. Emotions startled to boil inside her body. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to yell at him for putting her in a stupid situation. Haruhi was sure that he did that on purpose. Either that or Kyoya Ootori was entirely gone mad. She was disappointed. He was smirking at her. He was having fun making her uncomfortable. She should just kick his ass for being such a jerk.

"I think I would never be able to overcome this deception" she said pretending to be hurt.

Kyoya's face changed. The smile plastered on his face instantly disappeared and he looked at her with confused concern.

"Haruhi" he quickly mumbled "I would never assume such a thing would hurt you."

"I see you are not taking the taste of your own jokes" she chuckled.

He still looked confused. He couldn't really imagine Haruhi joking like that. It seemed improbable. He looked at her and she returned her gaze. They started at each other for a moment. Kyoya leaned closer to her and his lips slightly grazed the pink, soft flesh of her mouth. It was a very light, almost unnoticeable touch. Haruhi didn't move. She was afraid if she moved he would move away too. Kyoya's face was so close to her that when she opened his eyes and cast a quick glance at the expression on her face, he felt awkward. Her eyes were closed. Her soft, long eyelashes were shivering slightly. He smiled to himself and connected his lips with hers. This time it was not a soft kiss, it was something fiery, passionate. The kiss made her blood burn in her veins and he breath escape her lungs. His hands urgently grabbed her shoulders and moved her closer.

"I am..." he mumbled but Haruhi pushed his lips on his and cut whatever he was going to say.

He suddenly pushed her away. A confused panting girl looked at equally breathless young man and tried to find a reason for his sudden action.

"I am scared of being close with people" he sighed hanging his head down.

That was the answer to her question. Haruhi shifted helplessly. She didn't dare to look at him. Her mind was searching for a solution. Was he honest? Was he lying? Kyoya was a person who would manipulate and tell lies without blinking his lashes. He couldn't be honest, could he? He was just scheming and lying, trapping her in his web of complex manipulations. He was saying sweet words, treating her so differently. And the important question was; what did he have to gain from all of these? Maybe he was doing for his father, so he will make him his successor. And another thing that never actually settled her mind, what did Yoshio Ootori have to gain from this? He didn't seem the hopeless romantic matchmaker, not that this kind of couple would be any romantic.

Haruhi suddenly felt angry and pang of panic filled her heart. She didn't want to believe that Kyoya was not genuine today when he hugged her in the closet and just now kissed her so sweetly. But he was capable of fabricating feelings. He pretended. If he did, she didn't want him to think she isn't ready to give him a proper comeback.

"People are rather scary" she said thoughtfully "sometimes.."

"Am I scary?" he asked carefully searching her features.

Haruhi didn't expect to hear that question because she suddenly shifted in her place and looked away from him.

"I think you want to be scary" she said as her gaze was wandering around the room "but I think you are not the villain Kyoya-senpai. Earlier..."

She paused for a moment and looked at him as if trying to reassure herself in something and then she continued her voice louder than she wanted it to be

"Earlier you pretended to be the bad guy. But it was all an act." Kyoya gasped in surprise "I know you were trying to prove Tamaki senpai's point."

He didn't say anything. Haruhi's words just sunk in and crashed his mind. He wanted to recover quickly. Kyoya was sure that she didn't get a thing. So naive she was.

"Come to think of it" Haruhi suddenly spoke still not looking at him "I just broke the whole point of your _'lesson'"_ Kyoya could swear her voice was sarcastic. He arched an eyebrow in surprise and stubbornly looking her way urged her to continue.

"Ironic isn't it?" the short haired girl continued "You tried to prove me how dangerous it could be for me to just weaken my guard. To prove me the dangers of irresponsibility you threatened me. But then right after that quite funny lesson, I sheepishly ask you to stay with you."

Kyoya felt scandalized. Was this girl Haruhi? Was she? It didn't seem like it. Haruhi wasn't so... or was she? Yes, she was very observant and perceptive and, funny enough, naive and oblivious at the same time. How those conflicting characteristics were able to be part of the same person? It was more a mystery than anything else.

"That is right" he agreed "It was rather unthoughtful of you to ask to stay with me. Although I want to know: do you regret for asking it?"

"I don't think so." Haruhi replied and Kyoya couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in her voice "Although that has to do me being scared to stay alone because of the weather. So I am rather thankful to be here."

Did she just admit using him? The nerve of this girl and here he was concerned about her precious feelings.

* * *

It was a pleasant morning. The sun was beaming happily and spreading its warm rays all over the earth. Yoshio Ootori was drinking coffee in his office suite and going through the contracts of his company when his secretary informed him of some visitors sitting in the waitroom. He, of course, expected them to come and asked the secretary to immediately let them in.

When three severally deformed and beaten faces made their appearance into the man's office room, Yoshio Ootori couldn't conceal his surprise seeing them in such unappealing state.

"What on earth happened to you!" he exclaimed getting up from his chair.

"We were attacked, sir" they explained apologetically and proceed to tell the events that most interested the old man.

After they were done the Ootori patriarch yelled at them like crazy.

"Morons!" he started to pace in room restlessly "I gave you her picture, I made it possible for you to go to the beach and I made it clear that you wouldn't hurt her. Didn't I say to only act, not to actually throw her from the cliff."

"Sir, the photograph got wet on the way and before we could know her face it was distorted and we mistook her for a guy." one of them offered apologetically.

"You all are imbeciles" the man screamed in rage now "why the heck did you wait to check her photograph until you got to the beach?"

"We are sorry sir." they all said simultaneously looking at their feet and not daring to face the angry man.

"You could have killed her, stupid idiots" the man gasped at the thought and sat down on his chair behind the desk. Shaking his head he scanned them suspiciously and tried to clarify the information he learnt from them "So the Hitachin twins beat you and then my son took your IDs"

"Yes sir" they answered.

Yoshio shook his head. That wasn't good. Kyoya would be able to find that he stood behind the attack. While it wasn't even his intention, it could definitely cause problems. Why did he even hire this brainless scumbags again? Just to push his son a little bit and it turned into a disaster. If only Kyoya complied with his wish to date the girl, he wouldn't have to go through all of this nasty business. She was important though to be part of the family and as no one, yet, knew the truth about her, it was best to act and get the girl. It would be better if he contacted the girl's _father._ After all he raised her and it was important to get the man's support, before everyone else would learn about the little secrets about her that he so strangely found after meeting her in the Ouran fair. He should, of course, pretend to be innocent and minimize his own interference in the game. Especially when that slimy bastard Suoh was also interested in the girl. Although, he didn't seem to know what he came to find out about the girl, did he?

"What did he say when he took your ID cards?" the old man asked checking the guys apprehensively.

"He was rather polite, sir" one of them mumbled "he just asked for our IDs and then asked us to leave."

Yoshio's face grew curious at the confession of the man. Kyoya wouldn't even care to take their IDs and then ask them to leave if he didn't plan anything. That wasn't in his son's character. He was rather fierce when it came to situations like this. Did he suspect something? It was likely. On the other hand, he never was a violent person on the physical level. This wasn't good enough. He really needed some more action. An idea crossed his mind and he smirked innocently.

"I have another assignment for you. And God forbid you fail me again. You will regret dearly."

"Yes, sir!" they nodded simultaneously.

* * *

Haruhi's eyes shut open. The bright light send unpleasant tingling pain into the nerves of her delicate eyeballs and she immediately squeezed them shut and yawned tiredly. It was morning. She felt really rested but she needed time to adjust to the morning light that burned her tender, puffy eyelids. She shifted right and found her nose bumping to an unknown softness. The images of events happening last night finally caught up in her brain and she realized where she was. She half opened her tired eyelids and found her head cozily tucked against Kyoya's bare chest.

 _Good Gods! Someone save her!_

She felt her heart rip in place from confusion and embarrassment. Suddenly the young man curled to her direction and brought his arm to her waist hugging her closer. Automatically she jumped back trying to free herself from his touch but the sleeping man unknowingly tightened his grip and snuggled closer resting his chin on top of her head. It was no secret that Kyoya Ootori was not an early riser, nor he treated those who woke him up early with appreciation. The thought of being at the receiving end of this man's wrath made Haruhi subconsciously more demure. She decided it's better to lie still and wait for him to wake up on his own rather than risk getting her head snapped by the crazy Shadow king.

It was an abnormal way to start the morning. And what was she exactly thinking when she asked him to stay in his room? Well, back then she was positively terrified and didn't want to be alone. The thunderstorm, perhaps, drained all her senses from her brain. Fear does push people to do unreasonable things. The question, though, was if it really was the fear that made Haruhi to ask Kyoya for the stay.

Haruhi sighed and tilted her head trying to find a more comfortable place for her head. The bed was so soft. She almost felt like sinking into the mattress. Kyoya smelled really sweet. She was never this close to any boy before, so she couldn't say if they smelled so alluringly good but something was telling her that she wouldn't be so enchanted by any other smell. And she couldn't exactly pinpoint what kind of aroma it was. It tickled her heart in the right way and sent tightening spasms to her belly.

She decided she is getting crazy. Everything was so out of order. What was exactly going on between her and this guy? Some days ago his father threatened her to seduce him and then she met her in the library ( _what he was doing there in the first place?_ ) and then he kissed her in the cafe closet. Then they came to this beach and she almost lost her life if not Tamaki. That strange event that happened yesterday after she intruded his room. He actually threatened her with rape. She glared at him with angry scowl and for a moment she wanted to choke the sleeping handsome thing. And now she woke up in his bed with him nearly naked. She was still wearing her shorts and shirt. She really wanted to change yesterday. But didn't get a chance after the doctor examined her and then the host boys called her for dinner.

 _God! She needed a shower!  
_

The thought made her really self conscious. She wondered how she smelled. Then she sighed in frustration. She truly was getting crazy. God, but Kyoya really smelled nice. That kiss he shared with her yesterday in his bed came to her mind and she nearly choked from the mental image. She touched her lips mechanically. Why did he do that? Why did he kiss her? Was it part of his game? Maybe he was manipulating her again, playing with her. Maybe she was thinking about things too hard. It was just a kiss after all nothing special. Didn't she kiss a girl at the Ouran ball? Well, Kyoya's kiss was different. It sent such shivers through her spine and her belly tingled in excitement. She couldn't remember how she fell asleep. They were talking about really nothing.

Haruhi stretched her arm when she felt it was getting numb and involuntarily touched Kyoya's abdomen. Kyoya was not really muscular, but he was very slender and had a firm body. God, she was now thinking about his body? Haruhi blushed. Her cheeks turned red and she was glad no one could see her. And then suddenly he pushed her body closer to him and Haruhi ended up pressed to his naked chest. He pushed the covers up and breathed in restlessly. Haruhi blinked her eyes trying to get away from his grip and breathe at the same time under the blanket. The blanket was covering all the light beams that was shining in the room. Then she heard a door knock and froze in place. If anyone found her in bed with Kyoya what would they even think.

 _Good Gods!_

Kyoya didn't move. An angry moan left his lips as his brain unconsciously registered upcoming disturbance. Whoever was at the door, decided to keep knocking. And then suddenly the door was forced open and Haruhi heard footsteps.

"Kyoya!" came a whisper from the intruder. It was Tamaki's voice.

* * *

 _A/N- As all of the you wanted for him to say yes, he did! I hope the stay was not disappointing or too OOC. it's just a little bit difficult not to get carried away :) Thank you everyone for your reviews, favs and follows. Getting your feedback makes me super happy. So the chapter ended with cliffhanger. heheh :) What do you expect to happen as Tamaki entered the room?_


	11. Jealousy

**.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Jealousy

* * *

It was an early morning; still dark outside. The shadows of frail, waking sunlight were piercing through the curtained windows. The orange tint of the sun's arrival was spread vividly in the horizon. The blond king of the club was fully awake and distraught. He was pacing in the kitchen restlessly. The night was a long one. And he didn't sleep at all. The horrible sunburn was torturing on one hand, on the other hand, he felt very upset with Haruhi and how they parted yesterday. His cute, little daughter was mad with him and he couldn't just shut an eye knowing it. Maybe he overreacted and said odd things to her. Why was she so cruel to him? He only wanted to help.

Tamaki brushed back his golden, silky hair and fell on the kitchen stool. He will talk to her today and explain, that he didn't want to make her upset. He was just scared and blurted things without thinking first. Maybe, he could get some beautiful present, and she would just forget about it all. That was it. He was supposed to buy her something cute.

"Tono?" certain twin with auburn hair entered the kitchen, rubbing his face lazily, "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Tamaki complained, raising his head forcefully and glancing at Hikaru․ "And why are you up, may I ask?"

"Thirsty," he answered, making his way to the fridge․ "Do you want anything to drink?"

Tamaki shook his head. He was contemplating the idea of getting Haruhi a present. What would his lovely daughter like? Maybe he should get a cute hairband or a bracelet. Images of Haruhi, beaming with happiness from receiving the present, were flying in his head.

"Hikaru, I will be back," he nearly screamed in excitement and strode out of the kitchen.

Hikaru looked surprised, but decided to ignore club's blonde king's outburst. Who knew what was going on Tamaki's crazy mind, after all. He lazily fell down on the stool and started to sip from his glass. He had a headache and his knuckled felt bruised. He did a good job yesterday at turning those oaths into a pulp. If not the Shadow King, he and Kaoru would make sure they would spend the rest of their lives in the hospital. Jerks! How did they dare to attack Haruhi! Remembering those losers made his hands itchy. He shook his head angrily and strode out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was actively trying to find the most beautiful bracelet in the set of bracelets in front of him. He decided to get something pink and cute with tiny pink gems that shone beautifully and were just perfect for a cute daughter like Haruhi. As soon as he gets back to the summerhouse, he will give the present to Haruhi and fix that little misunderstanding they had earlier. She was going to be thrilled to get such an adorable present from him.

Having this exhilarating thought in his mind, Tamaki hurried back to the summerhouse, looking forward to his meeting with Haruhi. But as he got back, he couldn't find Haruhi and a scowl of disappointment found its residence on his charming face. She wasn't in the kitchen, in the sitting room, in the dining room. No one saw her. He checked her room and she wasn't there, either. Twins, who were both up, went to search for her. Tamaki talked to Mori-senpai, who unlike his smaller counterpart was already awake, and found out that he didn't see Haruhi around, either. They all went to search her outside. She wasn't even in the beautiful garden of the roses. She wasn't anywhere.

Morbid images of bloodied and dead Haruhi started to fly in his head. Maybe, those nasty bastards got back, abducted Haruhi and threw her into the sea. The idea made him cringe. He needed to get Kyoya up. He always knew what to do. He would be able to help to find Haruhi. Tamaki ran back to the summerhouse.

The thought of waking up the Shadow king was rather scary. But Tamaki decided to risk regardless, anyways, the situation demanded it, Haruhi disappeared and they needed to find her. Reaching his friends door, he gasped contemplating for a second and then knocked. He leaned his ear to the door and heard no sound coming from the room. He knocked again and waited for couple of seconds before opening the door.

The room was covered in warm, shiny sunlight. Kyoya was fast asleep, curled to his side like a baby.

"Kyoya," Tamaki spoke softly whispering his friends name.

Kyoya shifted in his bed, moving the blanket up. Tamaki slowly walked to him, trying hard not to make too much noise.

"Kyoya," he called again getting closer and looking at the guy's sleeping face.

Tamaki tapped on his chest that was covered with the blanket and jerked his hand away surprised. It felt weird. Kyoya didn't even flinch. Tamaki tapped again and a small squeak was heard in the room. Tamaki looked around shocked and grabbed Kyoya's shoulder's shook him lightly.

Kyoya half opened his eyes and shut his eyelids immediately. His face became gloomy and he wrinkled his brows in revulsion. pushing the blanket over his head.

"Kyoya," Tamaki called again, "we need to talk. It's an emergency."

His voice was full of concern and worry. Kyoya tried too hard to push away the sleeplessness and reluctantly popped his head out. He squeezed his eyes several times to adjust to the bright light and then scowled looking at Tamaki's anxious face.

"What do you want?" he said in hoarse, grumpy voice, "let me sleep, I am tired."

"Kyoya, Haruhi is gone" he mumbled, "She disappeared!"

"What a bunch of nonsense," Kyoya said yawning, "she is..."

He stopped and looked at Tamaki. His eyes widened and Tamaki noticed, how the shock and something, he couldn't really identify, overtook him.

"She must be somewhere around" he said rubbing his temples, "why do you think she disappeared?"

"I was looking for her" Tamaki explained, "I needed to talk to her about yesterday. I felt so bad for overreacting, even though, I didn't change my mind about her being at fault. I wanted to talk to her. And I couldn't find her. We looked everywhere for her. She is nowhere seen. I am worried those bastards abducted her."

He expected to see Kyoya's worried reaction, but instead the Mommy didn't do a thing. He just stared at him and yawned.

"I am sure she is somewhere enjoying herself," he said with a smile emphasizing the last part.

Tamaki frowned at his friend already wanting to attack him, for being so heartless about their sweet daughter but suddenly he winced and curled wrapping his hands around his stomach.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Nothing!" Kyoya growled angrily, "just get out of my bedroom. I will get dressed and we will try to find your stupid Haruhi."

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders surprised. What was going on with Kyoya? _Your stupid Haruhi?_ Maybe it was a bad idea to wake him up so early, after all.

"This is important," Tamaki complained, "I will be waiting for you in the kitchen."

Kyoya didn't answer. Just nodded absentmindedly and sat in bed. Tamaki didn't know what to think but something was not alright with Kyoya. Though, he would deal with Kyoya's mood problems later. It was more important to find Haruhi now.

He quickly walked to the door and getting out closed it behind.

...

* * *

As soon as Tamaki left his room, Kyoya sighed relived. He gently rubbed his forehead, brushing his messy hair back. He was almost caught in bed with Haruhi, by no one less but Tamaki. Even though they just slept together and nothing more, it would have been literally impossible to explain that to the blond oaf.

"He is gone," he mumbled , raising the blanket, "you can breathe... Why did you hit me? Did you want to get caught?"

Haruhi shot his head out of the covers and glanced at Kyoya frustrated.

 _'What an awkward morning,'_ they both thought shooting quick glances to each other.

"Urm... uh... I need to take a shower," she said clumsily and tried to get up from the bed.

Kyoya looked away, as soon she looked at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Of course," he mumbled, "do you need help?"

"What?" Haruhi looked at him shocked and her face turned red.

"Oh..." Kyoya quickly shook his head, "I mean do you need help to get to your room?"

This was definitely more awkward, than he would expect. What was going on with him? He couldn't say a few words looking straight at her. They just fell asleep near each other. No big deal! It was so strange. Haruhi was blushing furiously. He could feel the heat coming from her face even though she was standing a few inches away from him.

"I..." she started cautiously, "I think it would be best, if you checked for Tamaki-senpai and others. If the corridor is clean, I can sneak into my room, and then I... we can meet in the kitchen."

"Alright!" he agreed looking at her again. Her brown hair was in a complete mess. Her lips looked so alluring early in the morning. They were so soft and plump. His heart and senses were screaming at him, demanding to taste them. She looked back at him and instinctively bit her lower lip.

Getting up, he walked to the door and mumbled quietly, "what an awful goof Tamaki is!"

There was no one in the corridor. He closed the door and turned to Haruhi, who was already out of the bed, fixing her hair with her delicate fingers.

"You can go, there is no one" he said.

She walked to the door, but then stopped, and looking at Kyoya, said with a shy smile.

"Thank you... for the night."

She ran out of the room, not looking back at his face to see his reaction. After all, it was such a stupid thing to say. What kind of crazy thing came over her to say that? It was so embarrassing. How was she going to face him after that? Getting back to her room, she locked the door and finally preceded to take her long desired shower since she woke up. The water calmed her nerves a bit. Warm and wrapping, it soothed the redness of her face, and her embarrassing statement became an unimportant bad memory.

Her heart almost stopped when Tamaki came to the room and started to tap on her head. She was expecting him to throw the covers away and find her in the arms of sleeping Kyoya, but fortunately, he didn't do that and she was saved from another embarrassment. If she was found, she most likely would just withdraw from the school. Well, that was exaggeration but she really dreaded what could have happened, if she was caught.

Haruhi cringed seeing the content of her suitcase. That was why when she returned from the shop her father was so happy. He repacked for her and it contained only frilly, girly stuff. She was so angry. She didn't want to wear anything girly. Especially not now after that awkward moment with Kyoya. What if he thought, she was dressing up for him or she really had feelings and was actually trying to seduce him. No! No! No! Didn't her father know, that she was pretending to be a boy? Why did he do this to her?

Haruhi wore a pink dress and looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she rolled her eyes. Well, If Kyoya Ootori would think, that she was seducing him, he could think that all he wanted. She shouldn't care. Wasn't that, what she was supposed to do anyways? She sighed and walked out of he bedroom to the kitchen as she agreed with Kyoya.

Honey-senpai was sitting there and eating a cake. Seeing Haruhi, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning Haru-chan," he greeted cheerfully, "you look so cute."

"Good morning Honey-senpai," she said returning the smile but deciding not too address the cute comment, "where are the others?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging shoulders, "I woke up and there was no one."

Haruhi wanted to ask a question but a loud exclamation cut her.

"Here she is, my wonderful, cute, little daughter," Tamaki screamed running to her, "where have you been? Did someone abduct you?"

Haruhi instinctively backed away from his embrace and if not the kitchen table behind her, she would fall down. She looked around for help and met the concerned faces of other hosts. She didn't dare to look at Kyoya, but he could feel his gaze on her.

"I was taking shower in my room," she snorted pushing Tamaki back, "what's wrong with you all?"

"We were just worried," Kaoru explained, "we looked for you and couldn't find you and after yesterday..."

Haruhi let another frustrated sigh leave her lips, "I am fine and I can take care of myself. No need to babysit me. I am fine. You shouldn't worry bout me all the time."

"Let's have some tea and cake," Honey-senpai interfered pointing at the sweets on the table.

It seemed a good thing to do, because everyone immediately complied and took their seats at the table. Haruhi moved forward awkwardly and took the teapot.

"I will serve the tea,"she said.

"Oh, wow, Haruhi," Hikaru said, "I didn't even notice how good you look in that pink dress of yours."

Everyone immediately turned to her. Deep red blush spread on her cheeks and she looked at Hikaru with awkward scowl.

"Well, my father repackaged my suitcase and I ended up with dresses only," she explained and risked a quick glance to Kyoya's direction.

He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at his empty plate and his face was completely blank, devoid of any emotion. Her heartbeat quickened and she didn't know why.

"Well done Haruhi's father!" twins screamed together.

She ignored the comment and continued to serve the tea. She sighed before approaching Kyoya. She filled his cup with warm, sweet smelling tea, while he looked away and didn't acknowledge her presence.

 _'What a jerk!'_ she thought frustrated.

He raised his head and stared into her eyes. Their eyes met and it felt like she could melt into his silver orbs. She gaped awkwardly and flinched away startled. Not daring to look back at him, she kept her gaze down and walked away from him.

* * *

It was very nice in the garden. The sun was brightly shining over her, and she was enjoying her cold drink in peace. She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was a strange feeling; mixture of frustration, embarrassment and longing. She knew, it was a bad idea to stay in his room. All of those crazy hormones now played tricks with her mind. Haruhi grabbed the book and proceeded to read it. Thanks God, Kyoya sent the girls back and she didn't need to pretend to be a host. After all, with her current wardrobe she wouldn't be able to. Damn him! She couldn't even concentrate on the stupid book.

 _Rich Bastard!_

Haruhi slammed the book shut angrily and tossed it away. She let out a annoyed sigh and crossed her arms in anger. Why should she bother remembering his stupid face, when he didn't even bother to look at her?

" _Ughh, Haruhi, he did and you just chickened out and run away, didn't you?"_ she thought irritated, " _annoying bastard he is. Why does he make me so angry? I just want to go and yell at him."_

"Haruhi?" it was Tamaki's voice. She glanced up and saw him approaching her. She sighed.

God! No! Only not Tamaki. She couldn't bear anything more today.

"Senpai?" she said looking at the overenthusiastic king.

"I am so glad to find you," he said cheerfully and sat next to her, "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, since morning."

 _Not that! Not now!_

"Well, I am sorry Tamaki-senpai for making you and others worry and I apologize for all the trouble you had to go through because of me."

"Oh, Haruhi," he said in a soft voice, "you shouldn't apologize. I overreacted and wasn't considerate to you."

Since when Tamaki was so reasonable?! She looked at him a little surprised and nodded.

"I still think you should be careful, but I am sorry for yelling at you," he continued, "I actually felt so horrible about it the whole night."

"It's really okay Tamaki-senpai" she said smiling, "after all, you just wanted me to be safe."

Tamaki smiled at her and then took out something from his pocket. Haruhi saw a small pouch in his hand. He gave it to her.

"I wanted to give you something as a token of an apology," he said.

Haruhi looked at him surprised and opened the bag. There was a beautiful bracelet decorated with tiny pink gems.

"It's beautiful," she said moving it in her fingers, "but I can't accept this senpai."

"Why not?" Tamaki said pouting, "if you like it, why can't you keep it?"

"Well, I just don't wear jewelry and ..." she paused. She didn't know how to put it. How explain to him that it didn't feel right to accept a present from him.

"Please Haruhi," Tamaki said smiling guiltily, "it's just a bracelet. It will make me happy, if you keep it."

"I..." she wanted to protest, but Tamaki quickly took the bracelet from her hands and locked it around her wrist. It really looked beautiful.

"Oh, Haruhi," he nearly screamed, "it looks so cute on you."

Haruhi sighed. She did find the bracelet beautiful, but she didn't want to keep it. She decided to go along with Tamaki and then she would just secretly return it to him. Tamaki was too difficult to explain things to and she didn't have the patience now. Thinking about that jerk Kyoya completely exhausted her mind. It was so strange that he didn't show his face around and order her around. After all, they needed to play the 'falling in love' game to satisfy his crazy dad.

...

* * *

It was already evening. Haruhi didn't return back to the summerhouse. She spent all that time in the garden. Kyoya didn't know why he felt so worried. His heart was still filling his system with panic educing beats as he remembered seeing Haruhi sitting in the garden and talking to Tamaki. She looked so pretty. It really suited her to wear a dress. Her appearance was playing such tricks with his mind that he didn't dare to look at her again. He shouldn't have kissed her yesterday. The first time in the cafe closet, when he kissed her, it didn't feel so wrong. But now... now he didn't know what to think.

Kyoya closed his laptop and looked at Tamaki, who was chatting with twins about something stupid. He felt strange anger towards him. Tamaki did anger him before. He did and it was so horrible that he acted physically. He was a rather restrained person and he never raised a finger on anyone. But Tamaki was another story. This anger, though, was so different from what he felt before. It was annoying him and bugging him.

 _'Why isn't she coming back?_ ' he thought worried.

He felt like he was becoming Tamaki. And it annoyed him even more. But what if she was really in trouble. After what happened yesterday, she wasn't supposed to roam around unattended. Come to think of it. He needed to contact Tachibana later on to see if he found anything on those obnoxious idiots. It irked him, how they managed to enter a private beach so easily. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

The burning wood in fireplace of the sitting room was warming the room gently. He couldn't understand why they needed fire at this time of the year but unfortunately the day turned a bit gloomier after the shining morning.

 _"That stupid commoner doesn't have any mind at all. It should be cold outside and she is sitting in one tiny dress that barely covers her."_ Kyoya thought angrily, " _where the hell is she?"_

"Kyo-chan," Honey called his name. Kyoya looked at the cute looking host, "You look so absent-minded. Are you worried about something?"

Of course, regardless of how Honey-senpai looked, he was rather observant and smart.

"No, I think, I forgot something important to do," Kyoya answered casting a sweet smile, "I need to go... to take care of it."

"Yes, go ahead!" Honey-senpai responded with a cute smile, "it's cold in the gardens, isn't it?"

Kyoya glanced at him surprised, but the man who looked like a elementary schoolboy, was already walking back to the table, where his sweets were. Did he know something?

Kyoya ignored the thought and walked out of the room. A beautiful corridor was leading to a closed balcony. As soon as Kyoya opened the door, he bumped into someone. It was Haruhi.

"Oh, I am sorry sen..." she looked at him stammering and then looked away with a deep blush.

Whatever was boiling in his mind since morning exploded, as soon as he saw her face.

"I am greatly disappointed in you," he started angrily, "what were you thinking? It's cold outside and you just sat in the garden in nothing but a thin dress that is more appropriate for bed actually than your outdoor activities."

 _'What the hell is he speaking?'_ Haruhi wondered scowling at him.

"My dress is fine," she spat at him, "and I am not cold. And I don't need your approval. Jerk!"

She pushed passed him and went to the corridor. Kyoya stood there for a second in complete confusion and befuddlement. What was wrong with her? He run after her and stopped her at her door.

"What is wrong with you?" he said, standing in front of the door and blocking her way in.

"What is wrong with me?" she said snorting, "I should ask you; what is wrong with you?"

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders, "nothing!"

"Actually, I'd love to know what is going on between us. First, you kiss me, and then you ignore me, and then you yell at me. What does all of this mean?"

She was so blunt and straightforward, he couldn't wrap his head around her demands of clarifying their relationship. He himself had no clue of what was going on between them.

"I don't know," he said, his voice low, almost like a whisper, "I don't know myself, alright!"

Haruhi scowled at him again and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I..." Kyoya looked at her, "you..."

He didn't know what to say. Kyoya Ootori didn't know what to say. What the hell happened with the world?

"I need to go in," she said as matter of fact, "I need to take a shower."

"Can I come in?" Kyoya asked.

She looked at him with a weighing gaze and then nodded. She didn't know why he wanted to come in and she didn't know why she agreed. As soon as they entered her room, she felt embarrassed for her outburst.

 _Stupid, Stupid Haruhi! What were you thinking? You and him don't have anything between you going on. It's just random circumstances clashing. Besides would you even want anything between you and this... this rich bastard, this arrogant jerk... You should try to keep your distance from him._

"I am sorry," she started, "I might be closer to that time of the month, hence my nerves all out of order. I just blurted stupid things."

Let Haruhi to be blunt about everything, including her biological states. Kyoya sighed. He actually didn't want to talk about it. He was angry at her. She talked to Tamaki so sweetly and then accepted a gift from him. He glanced at the beautiful bracelet on her wrist.

"That's a pretty bracelet," he noted innocently, "I didn't know you have a thing for jewelry."

He just wanted to see her reaction and know what she will respond. Of course, he saw Tamaki giving it to he earlier, when he went to the garden to talk about their plans. He scanned her face. But she seemed completely unfazed by his remarks.

"Oh this?" she lifted her arm, "well, to be honest, I find it pretty too. But I have to return it to Tamaki-senpai. He decided I need a 'token of apology'. Actually, it would be a favour on your side to return it to him."

"Why didn't you just refuse to accept," he asked, "wouldn't it have been easier?"

"Is there a reason you are here?" she asked annoyed by his accusing tone.

Kyoya looked at her and instinctively moved closer.

"I don't know," he said, "maybe there is a reason. Maybe, there is not and I just wanted to be around you."

She looked up at him and feeling his sweet smell closed her eyes. Kyoya leaned down and planted a tender kiss on her lips. They looked at each other and she gasped.

"Can I stay?" Kyoya asked.

"Just lock the door. I don't want guests in the morning," she said blushing.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter and thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows. Thanks a lot to everyone. Any thoughts on the chapter? what did you like, what you would want to be different?


	12. The attack

**.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~** **.~.~.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** _The Attack_

* * *

When Haruhi opened her eyes, the dim memories of the previous night slowly started to flash in her waking mind. She had a nasty backache and it was strange to find herself curled up on the sofa and wrapped by someone else's hands. The fate was no exactly fair to her, was it? It was the second day already, she was waking up and finding Kyoya Ootori in some compromising position with her. They were only talking and mumbling random nonsense last night and here they are again, asleep in each other's arms. This was turning into some peculiar tradition. The world has gone insane. When her thoughts started to fade then only she realized that the only reason she woke up, was the consistent ringtone of her cellphone. Quickly reaching down her pocket, she managed to get it out without waking up Kyoya. She was quite sure it was her dad checking on her. Imagine her shock, when she saw Ootori Yoshio's name on her screen.

She wanted to scream. She almost forgot about the crazy man. She was supposed to call him and let him now on the progress of her "seduction". What was she supposed to do? She panicked and started to frantically move the phone in her bony hands. She stopped for a second, took a deep breathe and answered the call.

"Hello Ootori-san," her voice sounded strained and grumpy as her vocal cords weren't exactly fully awake.

"Good morning Ms Fujikoa," she heard the man's delicate voice pour to her through the line, "I hope, I didn't wake you up. You sound sleepy."

"No, no!" she quickly replied, "I was awake when you called me. I just sound a bit off in the mornings for a while."

She hoped her explanation didn't sound too desperate. She didn't want to seem rude to the man. You never know what will cost you to be rude to an Ootori.

"I was expecting to get a call from you these days," the man started smoothly, but Haruhi could swear she noticed some resentment and contempt in his silky voice. "But when I didn't get any I got worried..."

He paused for a second and Haruhi thought he was expecting her to explain herself but he quickly continued.

"How are the things going on between you and my son?"

The question was more direct than Haruhi would expect from an Ootori. They were more subtle and less straightforward. Apparently Yoshio Ootori thought, there was no need for pleasantries and hints. Her mind went blank as soon as the question registered in her mind. And really? What was going on between her and Kyoya? She would want to know that herself.

"I.. umm..." she started and then suddenly was cut by Kyoya's half-awake grumpy voice.

"Haruhi!" he hissed angrily, "Who the hell are you talking to so early in the morning? Let me sleep!" his voice was loud enough and Haruhi realized that Yoshio Ootori heard his son to speak because a barely audible gasp was heard from the other end of the line. She wanted to close his mouth and tell him it was his father but before she could do anything he grabbed the phone from her hands and spoke sleepily.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care actually but don't call her again and especially not so early in the morning," he spat and turned off the phone.

It was an underestimate to say that Haruhi was shocked. She managed to cover her mouth and not to scream. What did he just do? What Yoshio Ootori would think now that Kyoya was sleeping with him? Was he crazy?

"You..." she started panting angrily, "you stupid... jerk! What did you just do?"

Kyoya seemed not to mind her at all. He just shifted in sofa maneuvering her to the side and wrapped his hands around her waist tighter, pressing his warm body closer. She was mad. She wanted to murder him. Now Yoshio Ootori was thinking she was sleeping with his son. And by sleeping he wouldn't think that they were actually falling asleep in the same bed or sofa but something far too embarrassing and intimate. Who would believe that all they did was some innocent chatting and sinless nap? She was boiling with rage now. The idiot completely ruined her reputation. Now his father thought, she dragged his son into the bed.

 _"Oh, mother in heaven, help me!"_ she thought frustrated.

"Wake up!" she yelled trying to free her arms that he caged in his firm grip, "do you even realize what you just did?"

Kyoua reluctantly lifted his eyelid and scowled at her.

"Let me sleep!" he grumbled burying his head in the small pillow of the sofa.

She wanted to cry and then kill him. Her father would learn about this and what would he think of her? Obviously, he wasn't going to praise Haruhi for agreeing to this madness. No one would believe that nothing happened between them and even if something did happen, she didn't want _his father_ to know of it. It seemed too personal for anyone to know anything and for a second she wished something did happen between him and her. It was a fleeting, short thought but it made her body tremble with excitement. Why did this bastard smell so good, so addictive? She inhaled his masculine smell again and reluctantly admitted that she enjoyed being so close to him.

She looked at his calm face. He did have a handsome face, aristocratic features and everything about him screamed of manners and elegance, even when he was asleep. Could he feel anything for her? She decided that she couldn't bear this riddle solving nonsense and would ask him straight as soon as he woke up.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori was confused and slightly shocked. He didn't know what to think and feel. Part of him was happy to discover that his son and the girl were together but another part of him was concerned that their relationship went too far and could result in unexpected scandals. What if the girl got pregnant? What was his son thinking? Sure, she was a pretty girl who had a feminine body and face, but he never thought his son would be this irresponsible. Not only she could get pregnant way sooner and outside the marriage, but this relationship could be discovered by media. Those leeches were looking forward to find some taint and dark spot in his family's deeds to dirty the Ootori name in the public eyes.

He needed to take action. Maybe talk to his son and scold him for his inappropriate behavior. On the other hand, it made him happy and proud in some way, that his son was able to have the little girl into his bed. He could even use the given circumstance to force them into marriage. Yoshio smirked at the thought. No, he wouldn't scold his son. But he definitely would talk to him to make sure he understand the girl can't get pregnant outside the wedlock.

Besides, it would be a dishonor for his family, that his son engaged in improper activities with the young girl when they were not married. He knew that Katayama-san was a traditionalist and wouldn't really appreciate to know that his son took the girl's innocence outside the marriage. He needed to meet the girl's father and discuss some important things with him and get his support.

Yoshio Ootori smirked self-satisfied and made a call on his phone.

"Suzuki!" he said in his authoritative voice, "I am expecting you to act according to the plan today. And God forbid you actually hurt the girl, you are going to be sorry."

The last words he uttered with such malice that anyone sane would dread of what could happen to them if they failed the man.

He was happy that his elaborate plan of getting his son and Katayama-san's granddaughter together was working so smoothly. The old woman would be delighted to learn that her only daughter Kokoto's child was not only found but was in a respectable relationship with his son. That would ensure, she would not plan any engagements or arranged marriages with anyone else. He knew the woman didn't have any heirs after her husbands death and was actively searching for her daughter who ran away from home with a man she fell in love with.

Finding out this information about the girl, made Yoshio even more determined to get her into his family. She was sharp, intelligent and honest. A very promising young woman who would have been a very good asset to his family even just being a commoner. But Yoshio Ootori's interests grew much more when he learnt that the intelligent little commoner, his son wouldn't shut up about, was actually the granddaughter of one of the most well known and elite families of Japan. Katayama family owned most of the law firms of the country but never had any good relationship with Ootori family.

Now, while the old woman was desperately trying to find her daughter and the children she may had, Yoshio Ootori had all the cards to play the greatest game of his life. Haruhi Fujioka was an important person even when he thought she was a commoner, but now, she was more than important.

Yoshio planned everything detail by detail. He knew that the oblivious girl would never ever fall for anything his son did. So instead of urging Kyoya to court her, he decided that the hard working and overachieving girl would get more interested in Kyoya, if she saw it as a personal goal to get his attention. He knew that it would work better. He thought his son would resist longer and wouldn't actually make it easy for the girl. But, maybe he miscalculated the girl's abilities at being charming. His son knew and could sense the quality of gems. It made him feel proud.

 _"Well done, Kyoya, well done!_ " the old man thought cheerfully and exited his office.

* * *

She was waiting for him to finish showering, so she could talk to him about what happened in the morning. This was getting ridiculous. Now he was showering in her bathroom right after she got out of it. They needed to speak about everything and sort things out. She stood up and started to nervously pace in the room. What if Kyoya was acting in accordance with his father's wishes and this all was just a skilled pretending to make it easy for her to be his temporary girlfriend until Yoshio Ootori changes his mind. The thought made her shudder with strange pain. Then her attention grabbed Kyoya walking out of bathroom, shirtless and water still dripping from his raven hair. Her hair was wet, too.

Needless to say when he woke up, she felt strange in his presence and unable to say anything, she ran to take a shower. Shower became a peculiar excuse these days.

Kyoya walked to the chair where his shirt was lying. Grabbing it he put it on quickly, buttoned it up and dared a glance to the distraught girl's direction. He felt awkward and didn't know what was appropriate to say. He never intended to shower in her room but when she opened the door of the bathroom and found him sitting on the floor leaning on the door, he found nothing else to say than to claim he was in need to quickly take a shower himself.

She wasn't looking at him. He sensed her nervous glances around the room as if she was trying to find something worthy to busy herself and not look at him. She was wearing a white blouse and dark blue frilly skirt. It was so unusual to see her in feminine clothes that he couldn't help but stare at her slender figure and soft curves. He felt disgusted with himself at how he was feeling such lust and urges to a girl who was supposed to mean nothing. But he knew he couldn't lie to himself, she meant more than something. Emotions that were stirring inside him, made it quiet clear yesterday that he wouldn't even dare to challenge them.

As he managed to button all the of the buttons on his shirt, she turned around and looked at him with her brown orbs. Her face was full of emotions. He could sense her slight hesitation and embarrassment.

"I don't know what you were thinking but it was very irresponsible of you to take my phone and speak to your dad," she started, "do you even understand what he might think of this now?"

"Wasn't that what we wanted?" Kyoya asked, looking at her with his blank face; his voice dry devoid of emotions. This irked her and she lost it.

"How dare you!" she screamed angrily, "don't you understand how that could harm me? Now he thinks I am some kind of stupid whore sleeping around with his son."

Her eyes were fiery and Kyoya sensed that if he looked longer into them he would burn himself.

"Why do you care what he thinks of you?" he said calmly, "isn't that what you always preach anyways?"

This took her off guard and she stepped back still looking at him confused and angered.

"You disgusting jerk!" she spat, "you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Kyoya felt hurt. He actually didn't do that knowingly. He wasn't even aware of what he did.

"Don't insult me" he answered as calmly as he could, "you might not like the consequences."

"What are you going to do?" she mocked him, "Should I expect you sending my father to prison?"

"We did nothing. What my father concluded is his personal mistake and it shouldn't bother you what he thinks of you." Kyoya hissed irritated.

"That is right." she whispered quietly, suddenly her voice lost all the fire and passion and she hang her head down, "this is just a game that will end as soon as your father will be satisfied."

He didn't want it to end. She was... She.. He couldn't tell what was the motivation behind his father's request but he intended to find out and manipulate everything he could, to keep this whatever it was, between him and her, going on. Piercing thoughts traveled in his mind quickly and before he could find a proper answer, she looked at him with upset face and strode out of the room.

Haruhi's emotions were waging a battle in her mind. She didn't even know what she felt for him that made her so hurt by feeling his indifference. She wanted to ask how he felt about her but seeing how he didn't care if their relationship ended, she decided she had her answer. She wished she had someone to speak to about all of this uncertainties and strange feelings.

"Oh, you have such a dark, storming aura," it was Umehito Nekozawa's voice, the strange kid who covered his face and was photosensitive.

She didn't bother to respond to him and stormed off to the kitchen. The confusion turned into a surprise on the black magic club's president's face, when Kyoya Ootori walked out of the same bedroom, Haruhi Fujioka just marched out of. He narrowed his eyes at the Ootori, who politely greeted him completely unfazed by his presence unlike his friend Suoh and walked away.

Was there something going on between Ootori and Fujioka? He was dressed in girl's outfit. He pondered for a second before realizing that Haruhi Fujioka was actually a girl.

* * *

As Haruhi entered the kitchen he found everyone already sitting at the table and waiting for the breakfast to be served.

"Oh, my dear, cute daughter arrived" Tamaki yelled excitedly extending his arms forward to hug Haruhi. But she flinched away and sat down quite irritated.

"Oh, there is the Mommy!" he said looking at Kyoya who walked in right after Haruhi.

Kyoya greeted everyone politely and took a seat at the table.

"We are going to have a wonderful day today! So many cool plans we have!" said Hikaru cheerfully and Kaoru gave him a thumbs up.

"Um, Haru-chan and Kyo-chan swam early in the morning?" Honey-senpai asked flipping the cake piece in his plate and looking at the pair attentively.

"No!" Haruhi answered quickly and filled his plate with food.

The breakfast was nosier than she would want. Twins and Tamaki were discussing their plans for the day. Kyoya was quiet and was eating silently. Not that he ever was too vocal when such discussions were taking place in the club but this time he seemed more like indifferent. Tamaki's excitement and Kyoya's moodiness were balancing all the craze that was taking place in the room. Haruhi glanced at him and felt annoyed at how he was making her feel.

Why was the rich bastard so handsome? She was tempted to reach out and touch those cheekbones. Still, perfect or not, he was a big jerk!

She sensed him looking at her and sent a nasty glare to him and tilted his head back, snorting. She should ignore him. No need to boost his overwhelmingly big ego even more. She ate everything in her plate hastily without bothering to chew properly and left the table as soon as she was done. More time spent in his presence would made her crazy.

She didn't have enough time to stay alone though. Soon twins dragged her out of her room and they all headed to the beach. It was a nice sunny day. Not as hot as the first day they came here but pleasantly warm and soothing. Haruhi decided the best strategy for her to sit in the corner and finish the novel she was reading since she came to Okinawa. The umbrella above her was throwing a good shadow and she had to admit she enjoyed being there. If not that stupid Shadow King, her life would be complete.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kouru, Honey and Mori were playing basketball. Kyoya was sitting in the corner, typing something in his Painappuru notebook, like always. It was so difficult to guess what he had to do that he was always working on something. She glared at him again and turned her attention back to her book.

The peaceful freedom from everyone's catastrophic attention didn't last for long. Hikaru and Kaoru came up with their 'wonderful' idea of playing hide and seek. Somehow, Tamaki found the idea to be fascinating and Haruhi was forced to play it. Kyoya reluctantly came along. After drawing lots, it turned out Haruhi was supposed to be the one to seek. Tamaki looked at her carefully and shrugging his index finger, exclaimed.

"Count to 100 before starting to seek."

She nodded and turning back, closed her eyes.

 _Such annoying rich bastards!_

Why was she supposed to waste her time to search for them in the damn, stupid beach? As she reached to 90s, she stopped for a moment to take a breath. She could just sit somewhere and finish her book instead of looking for them, right?

"95, 96, 97, 98, 99," she paused again and then with a final sigh whispered, "100. I am done guys. Going to look for you. Whoever isn't hidden isn't my fault."

There was no response. She concluded everyone found a good hiding spot for themselves. She sighed annoyed and walked forward. Looking around, Haruhi decided to check the caves first. She reluctantly walked towards the caves and entered in. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pressed her to the wall covering her mouth. She yelped seeing a stranger pressing her against the cave wall.

"Hello sweety!" the stranger smiled at her revealing his rusty, crooked teeth.

Haruhi felt sick just by looking at his face. Then she heard a noise and noticed two others walking towards her. Her heart started to beat frantically. She squirmed trying to get rid of the man's grip but he only tightened his grip on her, perhaps, bruising her wrists. She couldn't move and the wall behind her was making her back muscles hurt.

...

Kyoya was walking towards the trees behind the beach. He was so irritated, he could hardly keep this thoughts in check. Why the hell was he doing all of this? Tamaki was such an idiot and he was no better for going along every nonsense the blond friend was coming up with. Hide and Seek? Really? They were going to graduate in less than a month and were just playing games like little kindergarten children. No surprise Yoshio Ootori was royally pissed when he found out what he was doing with his time in this so called host club.

Kyoya sighed frustrated and clenched his hands. And that little commoner managed also to get on his nerves so perfectly. Did he want the damn thing they had to end? Of course not! Whatever it was, he wanted it. He wanted to go back and find her and talk to her. Perhaps, now it would be the most convenient moment to catch her alone without Tamaki drooling over her.

He knew his father wouldn't mind whatever he concluded was happening between her Haruhi. But, perhaps, he should have been more careful. The old man might have other ideas for all of this and until Kyoya didn't know what was in his mind, he couldn't trust his father. His father's interest in Haruhi Fujioka was nothing but normal. He needed to find things out sooner.

He sighed again and angrily messed his hair with his fingers. He needed to talk to her and explain to her certain things. He nervously turned around and walked back to the beach. Passing by the caves in the beach, he heard a loud yelp. It was so much like her voice. The sound of fear poisoned his system so quickly that he didn't manage to understand when he was able to to run from the trees to the cave canals. What he saw though, froze all the blood in his veins.

Haruhi was pressed against the wall and some kind of vile bastard was speaking to her while she was squirming and trying to get rid of his grip. He never wanted anyone dead like this in his life. He clenched his grip and walked towards them in hasty steps. This apparently startled them as the man turned his attention to Kyoya, seeing his emotionless cold face and remembering him from a previous day, he let go of Haruhi and she fell down on the ground. Haruhi quickly managed to get up and grabbing the piece of wood log that was left in the cave, likely by campers, stood up and knocked the man consciousness by one strong hit with the log. The man fell down and Haruhi screamed terrified.

Whatever happened next happened so quickly that later Haruhi couldn't exactly sort things in accordance in her mind. One of the thugs run away but the other one took out a knife and pressed it against her throat. She was terrified and expected to die in second, when Kyoya pulled the man away from her and punched him hard on the face. He fell down. A ringing noise filled her eardrums and she started to feel sick. Then suddenly everything started to float in front of her eyes. She gasped for a breathe and tried hard to collect herself.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Kyoya Ootori leaning down over the man and hitting him over and over again, so frantically and crazily that she for a second thought he lost his mind. There was blood all over the man's face and Kyoya's knuckles were covered in the man's blood. She screamed loudly out of fear and confusion.

"Stop! Kyoya.. Stop!" her voice was quivering, shuttering as if broken branch, that was being played by crazy wind.

She didn't know what happened next. He was by her side, hugging her shaking body in his warm hands. She could smell the metallic smell of blood and could feel it on her skin when he hugged her. But she wanted nothing for the moment but to feel protected in his arms.

"Is he alive?" she sobbed, "did you kill him? Oh God!"

Kyoya gently patted her head and tightened his embrace.

"You should be more worried about the other bastard you just knocked down," he teased her, still panting from all the adrenaline that was streaming in his blood.

God, he didn't know punching someone would feel so good and liberating.

She started to sob again, and clenched her teeth from all the pain and fear that was occupying her mind.

"It's alright!" he said continued to gently stroke her hair, "You are safe."

...

Kyoya has called his guard team and the host club. As expected their vacation ended right there. The two men were taken to the hospital and would later be investigated by the Kyoya's security team. He didn't want to have police involved in the matters. Kyoya instructed Tachibana to immediately search down for the 3rd man. One of the men who attacked Haruhi attacked her the day before, so those two attacks were connected and he had all the intentions to find why the girl was targeted. The host club was shocked. Tamaki and twins were so angry when they found out that Haruhi was attacked again. What shocked them though most, was that Kyoya actually used physical force on the offenders. Haruhi was worried when after her check up she didn't find Kyoya with the rest of the boys in the hospital lobby.

"Haru-chan are you alright?" Honey-senpai asked as soon as he saw the lost expression on the girl's face.

She nodded and continued to look around for Kyoya.

"He isn't here" the little blond smiled at her, "he went down to talk to his father. He is fine. Don't worry!"

Haruhi looked slightly taken aback but didn't respond to anything the cake loving lolita-boy said. She wanted to talk to him. But that apparently would have to be postponed. She was tired and the rest of the boys wanted to know what happened. So she just sat down with them and answered to their questions monotonously.

* * *

"He had several rib fractures, broken ankle and all of his frontal teeth were smashed," the old man said looking at his son's face attentively.

He remained completely blank and emotionless. Kyoya's knuckles were wrapped in medical gauze.

"What came over you?" Yoshio asked lowering his head to meet his son's eyes., "I know you. I know this is not like you. I want to understand why you..."

"I suppose you already know the answer, father," Kyoya answered calmly looking at the man, "I am sorry that you had to learn about it accidentally. I must admit in the morning..."

He stopped to look for changes in Yoshio's face and finding the expected reaction, continued in a steady voice.

"I know you might not be pleased by my relationship with Fujioka-san, but I intend to continue it."

Yoshio walked back to his desk and sat down. He rubbed his light mustache and rose his brow.

"Is that so?" he said scanning his son's face, "And may I ask you what kind of relationship you have with her?"

Kyoya didn't answer but kept looking at his father.

"I hope, you didn't lose your mind completely, boy," he said shaking his head, "Do you understand that your irresponsible behaviour with that girl might result in some big scandals."

"I am ready to take responsibility for whatever outcomes there will be." Kyoya answered and a light smirk grazed his lips. "I am, though, surprised to learn you are not upset by this relationship."

The question was deliberate. He wanted to hear his father's excuse. But the older man only smiled and waved his hands dismissively.

"You know, I always had a soft spot for that girl. She is very intelligent. That would be only beneficial for Ootori family, if you intend to pursue her."

It didn't convince Kyoya but he didn't let his face to give him away, he nodded politely and smiled at his father. He stood up to leave but Yoshio stopped him.

"I hope you understand that Ootoris do not have children outside the marriage."

It was so unexpected that Kyoya almost chocked to death. He turned to face his father completely embarrassed and shocked.

"I think you misunderstood everything, father..." he protested.

"I don't blame you," Yoshio cut him, "she is after all everything a man can dream of, right?"

* * *

A/N- I hope you like the chapter. Any thoughts or suggestions? Will glad to hear. Thank you everyone!


	13. The gambit of two Ootoris

.

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** _The gambit of two Ootoris_

* * *

Yoshio Ootori was tired. After the conversation with his son yesterday, he felt wary. So far his plan was moving smoothly, but he needed to take some risks and he was circumspect. He didn't want his son or anyone for that matter to suspect anything. Though, he was sure Kyoya knew something. He wouldn't be an Ootori, if he didn't infer anything from the given facts and evidence of his special interest in Fujioka girl. He knew Kyoya would find everything out soon enough and he needed to take action before that.

The incompetent morons he hired for the task botched it so gloriously that he wanted to personally strangle all of them. Suzuki was still in the reanimation and didn't regain his consciousness yet. And the the moron with him was already awake and was interrogated by the special police force of the Ootori family. Yoshio didn't know the guy. The idiot Suzuki might have taken liberties on who to take with him to the mission, which pissed Yoshio even more, because the lout disobeyed his special orders and managed to hurt his future daughter-in-law. The third one had run away and investigation squad was actively searching for him. The morons were going to be sorry once Yoshio got his hands on them.

He sighed and closed his laptop. It was afternoon already. He had a meeting with his foreign partners after the lunch. Maybe he needed to ask his secretary to reschedule everything and check on the interrogation. There was a knock on the door and his secretary walked in.

"Ootori-sama," a middle aged man politely bowed, "you have a guest. Katayama-sama from Katamayama Horitsu Jimusho asked if you were available."

Yoshio's eyes widened. Why would the old woman visit him? Unless...

The thoughts in his mind started to race quickly. Could the old woman have learnt something? He gestured his secretary to invite her in and stood up to meet the old woman.

"Nice to see you Katayama-san," Yoshio bowed politely, as the old woman dressed in an elegant kimono walked in.

"Lets put the pleasantries aside Yoshio-san," the woman smiled and lightly bowed in greeting.

Yoshio looked a little surprised at the familiar way the woman addressed him, but smiled regardless and invited her to sit on the sofa at the corner of his office. She took a seat and he seated in front of her and politely offered tea. The woman nodded and placed her handbag near her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, taking the tea cup when he poured some tea into it, "I am aware that my visit must be really surprising to you."

"I am always gla-," Yoshio tried to reassure her, but the old woman dismissed him with a slight shake of her hand.

"I know how uncomfortable, it is for you,"she said with a sigh, placing the cup back on the glass table,"I certainly still feel embarrassed for what happened and guilty in front of you."

Yoshio's face remained impassive, but suspicion rose in his brain. What the old woman was trying to achieve by digging up old wounds? Did she found out something and wanted to see if this was not some grand plan of his to take revenge for a public scandal that he had to endure years ago, because of Katayama family.

"Katayama-san," he started curtly, "I am not sure what you are referring to, but I can assure you that I don't hold..."

"I am here to ask for help," the woman interrupted again and Yoshio hardly refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Help?" he repeated baffled and looked at the woman in front of him, "how can I possibly help you?"

"I know after what Kotoko did you might not want to have anything to do with it and right now our families have strained relationship, but for the sake of the love you had for her please help me to find her."

Yoshio rubbed his face. He didn't expect the woman in his office speaking about finding Kotoko. And especially when he knew that she passed away years ago and didn't know how to respond.

"I will understand if you refuse," she said, "after all she left you and run away a week before the formal engagement party and you are not obligated to do anything, but I am desperate and that is why I am asking you. You know that after my husband's death I have tried to find her, but the police is useless and I know you would be able to find her or if she has any children, then them, through your private police force. I can't ask any of my people. I don't trust them anymore. My husband's brother is callous. He wants to take over the company and he already managed to get a lot of people in his side. I am too old now and I know my days are numbered. The company was build by me and my husband and I wouldn't want..."

"I understand," Yoshio said when he noticed the old woman's voice trail at the end of her sentence, "I will try my best to help you Katayama-san."

The woman smiled and sipped from the tea, "Thank you, Yoshio-san," she mumbled, "And I am sorry for what happened between my daughter and you."

Yoshio nodded lightly, still sunk in his thoughts. What happened years ago were already in past and he never tried to scrap on his memories of past, but the old woman's visit made him remember so many things; Kotoko Katayama, the only daughter of Katayama family, and their close friendship after an accidental meeting in a family gathering. He found her and her intelligence fascinating. He was very pleased to learn that his father wanted to tie Ootori and Katayama families with each other by marriage. He would lie to say that he was in love with Kotoko, but he liked her more than anyone he ever met. She was honest and brave and her daughter was just like her.

They dated couple of months and before their engagement she disappeared. Rumors started to circulate that she was in love with some commoner and run away with him. His father, of course, made another arrangement for him to be immediately married to escape public drama. The relations between two families got strained after that and they avoided each other in every possible high society meetings.

Times passed and Yoshio knew that he couldn't blame Kotoko for loving another person, on the other hand, he was glad to have the opportunity to mend the severed ties his family had with Katayamas and the old woman just provided the means.

"You think she has children?" he cautiously asked.

"I would hope so," the old woman said with a sigh, "I wanted to search for her back then, but my husband forbade me. After his death though, I tried so many times, but the police found nothing. They said she might have left Japan, but I know Kotoko is here. I know..."

Yoshio nodded and curled his lips slightly down. Kotoko was no longer here.

* * *

Haruhi sighed, looking at her phone screen. Maybe she should call him, ask him if he was alright. Why wasn't he calling her? Was he alright after yesterday's attack? Didn't he want to scold her or speak about their agreement? She was worried. She didn't know what to expect and it made her even more bothered. Haruhi got up and started to pace in the room her phone firmly clenched in her grip. If he wasn't calling to check if she was fine what was the big deal, she would call him. After all, she didn't see him after they went to hospital. He was called by his father and she had to leave, because Ranka was worried. She didn't know what happened after she left. She would have been happier to get a call from Yoshio Ootori even.

She didn't even sleep properly, thinking about him and what happened yesterday in the cave. They needed to talk and decide about their further relations. Haruhi sighed and sat down, checking her phone again. What was she supposed to do? Wouldn't he just get too overconfident, if she called him? Maybe he would think she was clingy and thought of their deal as something more than it was. But wasn't it? She didn't know, but she didn't want to be annoying. She sighed again and rubbed her temples. A sleepless night gave her a headache.

Ranka was asleep. He came early in the morning from his work and wouldn't wake up for a while. Haruhi took the phone back. She wanted to call him, even if it irritated him. They had a deal and she was supposed to be informed about everything going on to play her part right, right?

She dialed his number and her heart started to flip inside her chest when the ringback tone started to flow inside her ear. She even wanted to end the call before he would answer, but she heard his voice before she would manage to do it.

"Haruhi?" he mumbled, his voice a little exhausted, "are you at home?"

"Um..." she sighed, sliding her fingers over her short brown hair, "I am. Why do you ask? Where are you? Can we talk?"

There was a knock on the door and Haruhi had to put her phone aside for a moment. Who could it be early in the morning?

"Wait a minute, please," she mumbled and walked to the door.

She tried to see who it was, but whoever it was, he was standing sideways and was not visible through the peephole. She sighed and opened it. Her dad was at home anyways, if anything she would scream.

When she opened the door she nearly dropped the phone on the ground. Right at her door was standing Ootori Kyoya, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a small grin plastered on his lips. He was wearing a casual dark blue pants and a beige sweater, the collar of the checkered blue dress-shirt was sticking out and was firmly seated on the collar of his beige sweater. She noticed his hand was wrapped in a medical gauze and her heart sank from the realization that he was hurt yesterday.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, seeing her flushed face and not feeling uneasy under her attentive stare.

"Umm... ah... well, good day to you," she stammered, "what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, just stared at her for a short moment and she looked away nervously. She stepped backwards and motioned him to come in.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked, sliding back her bangs with her fingertips, "did you hurt it?"

He walked in and looked around. Ranka-san wasn't home and he hoped to see him and assure that Haruhi would be safe and whatever happened yesterday would be prevented at all costs. After all, the man was very worried when he called him and let him know that they had to come back because of some thugs.

"It's alright," he smiled, sitting on the couch next to the girl, "I just strained my knuckles, nothing serious."

She nodded and even though her nod was reserved, she was so much more relieved that he was alright, than she could express. After all, if he was hurt, it would have been because of her. She suddenly realized his awkward stare and cleared her throat loudly, jumping up from her seat.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered clumsily, "or maybe coffee? No? Juice?"

"Tea would be fine," Kyoya replied politely, "but I came here to talk to you, so no need to trouble yourself."

Haruhi was already away in the kitchen by the time the young Ootori finished his sentence. He exhaled frustrated and shook his head. Was Haruhi shocked of what happened yesterday? Or was she still offended for that morning fight they had? He didn't know how to start the conversation. There was so much in his mind, but so little to say. He knew he was supposed to be honest and straightforward with her. She wasn't a person good to read other's feelings when it came to romantic affections and he sure felt something about her. He didn't want to lie to himself and deny that fact. Yesterday, when he found her pressed against the wall with those bastards threatening her, he realized what he felt and how agonizingly powerful his feelings were, forcing him to lose his self, his essence in trying to keep her safe.

Someone was after her; that was clear and today after meeting with Haruhi, he was going to have a talk with the third idiot that had run away. Tachibana told him his men found him and he was suspended. Kyoya asked Aijima to interrogate him and collect all the important information. He would need to talk to the imbecile personally, though. The other two were out. His father told him that they didn't wake up yet, but a person inside the hospital told him that the fucker he beat up was already awake and had a 'chat' with his father's people. Kyoya didn't really find it suspicious that his father would pull the attackers into the corner and have some questions for them, because not only his son's life was threatened, but the old man would want to know the details why his son lost himself and nearly beat the idiot to death. It was not suspicious, but yet, he had an unsettling feeling that there was more to this than Yoshio showed. He wouldn't put past his father to hire some thugs to advance his grand plans. But if he did that, Kyoya didn't know how he was supposed to react. He was pissed about the attack. He didn't even regret for being violent. He wanted to protect Haruhi.

If it was his father, Kyoya would definitely talk to him about it. And definitely not in a good tone. Why was he so interested in Haruhi? He remembered he asked him to court the girl and mentioned his bet with Suoh Yuzuru. But he didn't cling to the idea too hard. He mentioned it lightly and let it slide when he refused. Of course, Yoshio was sly and knew how to manipulate things and maybe he was just buying time. But Kyoya had a feeling that something changed. The old man might have found some other reason to be so strongly persistent about his relationship with Haruhi.

"Of course, this tea is not near as good as the pomegranate-juice-faked one you made in the Nekozawa-senpai's summerhouse," Haruhi said, interrupting the trail of thoughts racing through his mind, with a smile putting the hot mug on the table and sitting next to him, "but it is tasty."

He smiled at her and looked somewhat pleased, which made Haruhi confused. She thought her cheeky remark will anger the Shadow King, but apparently it amused him.

"I am certain the tea is magnificent," he said with a polite smile and took the hot mug.

She suddenly reached and touched his bandaged hand and he looked at her surprised.

"Does it hurt?" she said gently touching his wrapped knuckles.

He didn't answer just looked straight into her caramel eyes and a small smile peacefully curved the corner of his lips. She looked dazed and lowered her eyes. He wasn't planning on answering her, right?

"I am sorry," he said trying to capture her beautiful eyes, "I am sorry."

"What are you apologizing for," she asked baffled.

Kyoya Ootori was not a person of apologies and she was not supposed to take him easily. Who knew what kind of crazy schemes he was trying to manipulate her into? She knew the rich bastard well enough not to lighten her guard around him. She scowled when he didn't answer immediately. Instead sipped from the tea, holding the cup in his hand so gracefully that she felt really uncultured next to him. Why did he smell so damn good? His smell was so intoxicating, so sweet, so crazily good that she had to exhale the air and the his smell cherished her nostrils, sending happiness signals to her brain. She shivered when she noticed his intense stare.

"For making you feel uncomfortable yesterday in the morning," he said softly, "I am sorry, I should have been more sensible than to talk to my father through your phone."

Haruhi gaped, when realization hit her. Of course! He was doing the proper thing and apologizing, but he was late. He should have done it right away.

"I have forgotten it already," she lied, tilting her chin up and looking away with a small pout, "you were right that was what we aimed at anyways."

"I was really worried when I saw those idiots near you," he suddenly confessed, not paying mind to her childish lie, "I really was..."

She looked at him surprised and nodded in understanding, but she didn't understand what he meant. He was worried for her? Why? Because she was his chance to become an heir to his father's company? The thought tied her stomach in sick knots.

He moved forward and wrapped his hands around her back, patting softly. She tensed, but his warmth made her relax in his arms and she nuzzled her nose against her neck smelling him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ranka screamed, standing at his bedroom door, his hair disheveled, wearing a violet printed pajama.

Kyoya straightened himself, but to Haruhi's surprise didn't let go her off his arms. He looked at Ranka with a smile and then getting up bowed.

"Good morning Ranka-san," he greeted the fuming man politely, "I came here actually to see you-"

"That is why you were groping my dear, cute, little Haruhi," Ranka interrupted angrily, "and I trusted you to keep your eye on her and make sure that blonde fool is not getting his hands on my daughter. I trusted you when you were the one who ended up molesting my daught..."

"Dad," Haruhi stood up embarrassed, "Stop! Kyoya-senpai was just..."

"It's alright Haruhi," Kyoya cut her with a small guitly smile, "Ranka-san is right to be angry, I should have called him earlier and explained myself."

"Explain what!" he man looked at the young Ootori panicked, "what did you do to my daughter?"

"Dad, please don't make a drama, you are making me uncomfortable!" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I feel very affectionate towards your daughter and was very worried about her well being after yesterday's attack and came to see if she was fine," Kyoya said politely and Haruhi obviously pouted at the word 'affectionate'.

The bastard called this an 'affectionate' relationship?! She wanted to strangle him. What on earth was he doing by jumping with idiotic confessions to his father? They were supposed to keep this a secret from him. She didn't want Ranka's overprotective theatrics. She noticed that her father's face softened at Ootori's declaration, but he kept glaring at her.

"And?" he demanded.

"I wasn't sure about my feelings and thought of them as affections towards a friend and nothing more, but when Haruhi was in danger I have realized how much I care about her and I wanted to talk to you about it and have your advise, not only as her father, but as good person and a friend I have shared a communications during this months," Kyoya continued in his smooth tone, "I came here to meet you and Haruhi offered tea and I hugged her as a gesture of comfort for what happened yesterday."

Ranka narrowed his eyes and looked at the young boy in front of him. He always liked him. He kept him informed about everything. Even called him to let him know that they were going to have a trip to Okinawa. Ranka's gaze fell on his hands and he noticed the white gauze wrapped over it.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked without acknowledging it.

"He defended me when I was attacked," Haruhi explained and Kyoya looked at her puzzled.

"What!" Ranka screamed, "you were attacked?"

Kyoya and Haruhi looked at each other and exchanged a mutual sigh. The next several minutes Kyoya had to explain the situation and Haruhi was marveled by how the jerk was maneuvering his words and even without telling a lie making her father become pleased with him and listen to him with ease. He knew how to play with words and how to make them to work in his interests.

"Haruhi bring us another cup of tea," Ranka said, urging Haruhi to go away to the kitchen.

She frowned, realizing that he just wanted to get rid of her and have a private talk with Ootori Kyoya. The bastard wouldn't share even a word with her. She was sure. She would never know what her father said to him. She tried to eavesdrop, but the loud sound of the coffeepot muffled all the voices in the other room.

When she returned with the tray in her hand, she noticed how pleased both of them looked and she rolled her eyes. She wanted to strangle both her father and Kyoya Ootori for treating her like some 5 year old who didn't have place to hear the conversations of grown-ups. She would never let this slide.

After the tea Kyoya respectfully bowed, and wishing Ranka-san a good day, left. Haruhi ran to the door to see him off. He looked to pleased. She wondered what her father told him, or more like what he manipulated her father to believe in.

"What happened?" she urgently asked, looking at him curiously.

"Your father gave his permission," he said shortly, but with a vicious smile.

When Kyoya got laconic with his speech that meant there was more things he needed to carefully plan. She knew him. She sighed and looked at him frustrated.

"You have good acting skills," she noted irritated.

"I meant it when I said I was worried about you," he grumbled angrily.

She wanted to question what he meant, but the 3rd Ootori son turned and walked to his car. She shook her head and walked back home. Maybe she could get Ranka to talk about it. After all, her father was not good with keeping secrets.

Kyoya was satisfied. He got rid of the other problem Haruhi's overprotective father would impose. When he took his eat in the car a small smirk graced his lips and he asked Tachiabana to take him to the suspended attacker.

* * *

Kyoya stared at the guy in front of him. His eyes were cold and that scared the idiot. He tried to push his chair as far away from him as possible. Aijima, who apparently interrogated him earlier, seemed rather _nice_ with him, Kyoya concluded with disdain. He wanted the bastard dead. His eyes went blank, he sighed and stared at the guy.

"Who hired you?" he asked icily, "why did you try to hurt her?"

"I... umm... ahh," the guy stammered, wavering his eyes away, "I was asked by Suzuki-senpai... he told me we were supposed to scare some chick and get a lot of money for it. I didn't want to hurt her... I didn't want to... it was all Arizawa... he is insane... Suzuki shouldn't have asked him to come along... please believe me... I didn't want to do anything bad... I just... I needed money... some money to pay my old man's debts..., please..."

Kyoya sighed, looking at the trembling guy with disgust, "Aijima, where is that Suzuki?"

"He is in the hospital Ootori-sama," Aijima responded calmly, "In the reanimation, he has a head injury."

Kyoya pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. So Suzuki was the thug who attacked her earlier and threw her from the cliff. This blabbering idiot and the other jerk were new.

"Where is Arizawa then?" Kyoya asked, keeping his eyes firmly on the guy's face. It intimidated the poor thing even more.

"He is interrogated by your father," the man with thin mustache replied, "I tried to find out certain things but the team who interrogated him was very secretive about it."

"Suzuki didn't tell you why you were supposed to 'scare' her?" Kyoya asked sternly, crossing his legs elegantly.

"No...n-n-noo..." the guy stuttered and looked away from Kyoya.

He stood up walking closer to the guy, "If you won't open your mouth and tell me the truth, I will have to do certain things that you won't like," he threatened.

The guy remained silent. Kyoya lowered his face, leveling it with him, "You don't want me as your enemy," he said pleasantly and it made the guy puzzled but terrified, "I can assure you whoever stands behind this won't do the things I will. I am warning you for the last time-."

"I don't know the name," the guys said quickly, "Suzuiki-senpai said some old man ordered him to pretend that he was attacking a girl, so his son would save her and she would fall in love or something... I don't know... please... Suzuki-senpai maybe made it up... he was not supposed to do this with me and Arizawa, his mates run away and he had to take new people with him... I... I agreed... I had to... I am sorry... please let me go.."

Kyoya sighed rubbing his temples. His suspicion turned out to be true. Yoshio Ootori stood behind all this.

"Aijima, " he walked to the door, "you know what to do."

The guy looked terrified when Kyoya left the room and Tachibana followed him.

"Sir," the fair haired guard spoke, "do you want me to take you to your father?"

"No," he said after a second of a deep sigh, "can you get me the communication transcript for the last month of my father. I need everything; phone calls, emails, orders, meetings, texts, everything."

"Yes, sir!" the man bowed.

"Take me to Suoh residence," he said when he took his seat in the car, "Tamaki bombarded me with messages already."

* * *

A/N I am million much sorry for not updating soon. I was really busy and got caught up with all the other stories I have started. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a question, do you think Haruhi is going to react badly when she finds out about her grandmother? BTW, what did you like the most about this chapter? Which part made you the most interested?


	14. I will protect you

.

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** _I will protect you_

* * *

Haruhi was concerned. For the last three days she didn't talk to Kyoya and hardly saw him at school. He and Tamaki were both busy with university admission process, and didn't even have time to be in the club. After all, in a month they both would graduate and would start attending university. She was confused and uncertain about their relationship, and his last visit didn't actually clear up anything for her. Soon he would leave the school, and she suspected, that unlike Honey and Mori-senpai, he wouldn't come to host club. She knew that he would concentrate on his education and make sure to uphold his Ootori reputation. She still didn't know if the thing they shared was a real relationship or just part of the deal, and it scared her and made her angry. She even tried to talk to her father to find out what Kyoya told him, but Ranka brushed it off and changed the topic every time which made Haruhi fret even more.

Twins became even more bothersome, choking her up with the questions about the attack in Okinawa. Hikaru expressed his disbelief over Kyoya-senpai's involvement in saving Haruhi and refused to accept that he saved Haruhi from the thugs. Kaoru on the other hand started a grand questioning and tried to find out every single detail about the day, believing it will help to find out the criminals' motives. Mori-senpai was silent as always, but she had a feeling Honey-senpai knew more than he would show. He even playfully noted that 'he is not here today', after she entered the clubroom and looked around lost. She didn't reply anything, but knew the golden-haired martial arts champion was speaking about Kyoya.

Although, she got a call in the morning from Yoshio Ootori, who seemed very pleased that she was 'dating' his son. She supposed that after the accident it was what he would assume was going on between them. She wasn't sure how long she would need to pretend to be Kyoya's girlfriend and why the older Ootori wanted such a weird thing, but she definitely had a sinking feeling about it. The longer she thought, the more confused she became. There was absolutely no reason for Yoshio Ootori to want a relationship between his son and her. She didn't know the man, but she knew him well enough to assume that there was something, something that she wasn't aware of. Something that made Yoshio Ootori want a relationship between her and his son.

She sat in her usual seat and poured a cup of tea for herself. The warm soothing smell stroked gently her nostrils, and she inhaled the calming aroma, letting her worries and concerns behind. Twins were not in the club yet. Honey-senpai was eating a huge strawberry cake and Mori-senpai was silently sitting next to his small, cute cousin and sipping from his tea. She sighed and quickly gulped the whole content of her cup.

 _That rich bastard!_

What was she supposed to think after he saved her, apologized and yet, didn't call and didn't even seek meetings with her for the last three days? Did they have a relationship? Was it still an arranged matter between them? What was she supposed to do? Haruhi was really angry. She was angry with herself for getting into the mess and was angry with Kyoya Ootori for manipulating her for his benefits. He would leave soon for university, and she would need to concentrate on her own studies. Her heart clenched at the realization that she cared and cared deeply enough to feel pain that he ignored her for the last three days.

 _She hated him for making her feel this way._

She slammed down the cup with a loud thud, and it landed on top of the expensive, baroque style host-club table. Mori-senpai didn't even bat an eye, but Honey-senpai looked at her a little concerned and then suddenly jumped forward and sat next to Haruhi on the plush red sofa. He extended his usa-chan to Haruhi and smiled sweetly when she looked at her.

"Does Haru-chan want to play with Usa-chan?" he asked softly. "It will make all the bad thoughts in your head go away."

Haruhi bit her lower lip and looked at her cute senpai. She wondered if he knew that she and Kyoya had arrangement or thought they were really having a thing going on between them.

"Thank you," she mumbled thoughtfully and decided to take Usa-chan.

She was tempted to ask him if he knew when Kyoya would be available, but repressed her momentary wish to be honest and decided it was for the better that no one in the club knew anything for certain and could only speculate. After all, she, herself, didn't know either.

"Are you upset because Kyo-chan is busy and doesn't attend the club?" the blonde suddenly asked.

Haruhi looked at him wide-eyed and lost her ability to talk for a moment. Now she knew how people felt when she put everything bluntly. It definitely caught people with surprise and forced to experience a certain discomfort. She shifted nervously in her seat and struggled to come up with an appropriate answer. Fortunately for her the door to the host club was forced open with a loud creak and twins showed up. They had boxes in their hands and looked quite happy. Haruhi sighed relieved, but seeing the mischievous twinkle in their eyes, decided she would rather answer to Honey-senpai's questions than to face whatever twins had planned.

"Haruhi," they called simultaneously, "we brought you some stuff that was left behind in our mother's atelier, after her fashion show."

Haruhi looked at them and chills ran through her body. These two were going to torture her, weren't they?

 _Rich bastards!_

"I don't want to try anything on, today," she complained, waving her hands dramatically.

The twins looked at her with contempt and crossed their arms moodily. The atmosphere in the room became choky. These twins were pain in the neck, and she was so angry that she couldn't put up with anything today.

"You have changed since that day you were attacked," they complained, "are you sure you are okay?"

"I am..." she said thoughtfully, looking into an uncertain direction.

"I still don't understand why those jerks attacked you," said Kaoru suddenly, "when I think about it, I just want to go―find them and beat them to death."

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed with his twin, "we shouldn't let you wander alone. What if those halfwits appear again? Just what did they want from you? Do you know anyone who would want to harm you?"

 _Not this again! They started this interrogation again._

She already told them everything possible and impossible, yet, they would start this conversation every single day since the attack. For last three days, she spoke so much about it that it seemed like she was not even speaking about a horrendous thing that happened to her, but merely a fictional story that she memorized to present in the class.

"Didn't I already tell you?" she huffed and shook her head.

"I have heard Kyoya-senpai beat them up really well," Kaoru said cautiously, "didn't expect him of all people to have _that_ in him..."

"That is true," Hikaru agreed, "he even strained his knuckles.. but what were you doing with him in the cave?"

"Weren't we playing hide and seek," Haruhi said nervously, "I went there to search for him obviously and then those idiots attacked me, and Kyoya-senpai heard my scream and came in to help me."

"I didn't know he would move is finger, if he didn't have something in it for him―" Hikaru noted with a smile.

"Then you don't know him well enough," Haruhi suddenly interrupted, "Kyoya-senpai is not that kind of person."

She looked at them irritated and walked to the Host Club's kitchen.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Hikaru said surprised, "why did she get so defensive?"

"Haru-chan just understands Kyo-chan better, I guess," Honey-senpai answered cheerfully, "Right, Takashi?"

"Mhm," the tall host agreed, making a sip from his cup.

The twins shared a curious look, and then stared at the kitchen door, narrowing their eyes suspiciously.

"Is there anything that we don't know but we need to know?" Kaoru questioned.

"Guys," Haruhi called, coming out of the bathroom, "I am not feeling alright, would you mind if I go home?"

"What happened, Haru-chan?" Honey senpai stood up, "do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

Twins immediately ran up to her and started to check for fever putting their hands on her forehead and neck.

"She doesn't have a fever," Hikaru informed, looking at older hosts.

"I am just not feeling fine," Haruhi said again, "I think I should go home and rest. Would that be fine with you?"

Mori senpai grunted in agreement and Honey-senpai nodded silently. The tea in his cup had already gone cold, but he was still having his strawberry cake.

"We should take you home then," Hikaru spoke again, draping his hand over her shoulder.

"That is right?" his twin quickly agreed. "If you are not feeling fine that only means you need someone by your side until you get home to make sure you are fine."

"Thank you guys," she said with a weak smile, "but I want to just go home. It will trouble me if you take me there."

They looked at each other and then at Haruhi. Something was going on with her and they weren't sure to be very worried or just mildly worried.

"I will be fine," she mumbled and quickly grabbed her bag, "you have a nice time. See you all tomorrow."

She didn't give them time to protest and walked out of the club-room. It was not a lie that she was not alright. She certainly was not. She was angry, confused and concerned, and all those things could have been resolved if only that one horrible rich bastard decided to finally show up. She needed to know what he felt and for that she needed to ask him.

The breezy air greeted her as soon as she stepped out of Ouran high school. The brisk air brought some cool to her mind, and she inhaled the enlivening freshness into her nostrils. It was strange to be outside the school at this hour. She was used to be at club during this part of the day. Her slow steps took her outside the gate through the garden of evergreens and newly burgeoned roses. It was not raining yet, but the heavily clouded sky seemed to have nasty promises.

As Haruhi walked down the street, she felt a few drops of rain on her bare neck. She was sure there were no notices of rain in the weather forecast, or she was screwed. Her steps became hastier as the drops became more persistent. She forgot to take her umbrella. She hoped the rain wouldn't pour at its highest until she got to the bus-stop. Then she turned to the long alley and frowned when she realized the little light it got from outside was less today because of the gloomy sky. She wasn't scared of darkness, but after the attack in the cave, she became more heedful and alert.

She quickly strode to the exit, but suddenly was grabbed and pushed to the curved wall of the alley. Her scream was muffled by someone's dirty hands that was firmly pressed against her lips. Her eyes widened when she faced her attacker. It was one of the guys from the beach who pushed her off from the cliff. Her heart started to beat faster. Her breathing turned shallow. She tried to move, but the man had too strong of a grip on her hands, they almost felt like metallic pincers. She winced at the pain. The man smirked satisfied, hearing her low whimper.

"There, there," he mumbled in a sinister tone, "it was so hard to catch you alone. Always someone is lurking around you."

Haruhi's body started to become numb, and she felt that her blood was freezing in her veins. She tried to take a deep breath and control her throbbing heart that threatened to jump out of her chest. She was alone. There was no one around, and no one would come to her rescue. She needed to calm herself and think. The man's hand went to her throat, and he clenched it with his hands. Getting her hands free, she started to aimlessly pound on the man's back and tried to rid her throat from his hand. But he kept squeezing tighter, and the oxygen supply became very scarce. She was suffocating.

"Just who the hell are you?" the man screamed, "because of you, little bitch, I can't even get back home."

Haruhi struggled to push his hands away from his neck, but it was becoming harder, and the images in front of her eyes were turning blurry. She was terrified. Was she going to die here, in this dirty place all alone? The face of her father finding her dead body surged through her mind, and the terror that was keeping her heart pump quickly poisoned her system wit stronger fear. Did she do anything to deserve this? What was her fault? What was this man mumbling?

"That man is going to kill me anyways," he continued to ramble crazily, "for failing his orders, for getting caught by those assholes who beat us up and took our IDs. I will, at least, get rid of you. It is your fault."

Haruhi's hand went for the side-pocket of her backpack. The spray! Ranka forced her to get one after he heard about the summerhouse attack. The next seconds went momentarily as she managed to reach for the bottle. Her hands gripped it so tightly that she actually deformed the bottle a little. When she sprayed it right into the eyes of her attacker, he quickly moved his hands to cover his eyes. Taking advantage of the situation, she kicked him between the legs, and the man fell down with a loud whine. Haruhi used the little time she had to run to the exit.

The bright street light pierced her eyes, and she realized she was coughing loudly. She didn't stop. She ran forward scared and crazy - with all the might she had in her legs. Her body was shaking from breathlessness, fear and the pain. Her neck was sore. There was a dazzle that was turning into a rapid rain. She didn't notice. She couldn't notice and recognize anything around her. That man's fierce eyes, looking into hers and trying to squeeze the life out of her, was taunting her mind.

She didn't know where she was running to, but she needed to get away from the man, if he managed to recover and run after her. When she reached to a highly crowded square, she stopped. Her body was shaking. Her hands were quivering. She didn't know how she managed to get her cellphone from her backpack.

"Kyoya," she whimpered with a broken voice. Her vocal cords were strained, because the man tried to strangle her.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya's steady, neutral voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"Kyoya," she mumbled again and started to cough, "please..."

"Are you alright?" the young man's voice was heard again, "did something happen?"

"I was just... atta-acked," she stammered, her teeth hitting each other as she tried to clean the raindrops pooled on her forehead with the damp sleeves of her jacket.

"What?" Kyoya questioned roughly, "what happened? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I am..." She looked around―she didn't even know where she got after running frantically, "I am near the central library."

"Go inside the building," he instructed quickly, "I will be there in 20 minutes."

There was a short shuffling. Haruhi was shaking. She was completely drenched, sitting under the cold rain in the street on an old bench. Kyoya's voice became impatient, "Did you hear what I said? Go inside, don't talk to anyone. I will be there in 20 minutes."

Haruhi sniffled and coughed again, "Okay," she said with a quivering voice.

She pressed the phone hard against her chest and walked to library. This was where they met a while ago and she told him about Yoshio Ootori's strange request. Haruhi didn't know why she called Kyoya, but the only person that came to her mind was him, the only person she thought would protect her was Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

Kyoya was finally done with the final paperwork submission. This university admission was turning into a real nightmare. He was sitting in the lobby, waiting for Tamaki to show up. The oaf went for 10 minutes to get cold drinks for them from the vending machine and didn't return for at least thirty minutes so far. He was already so annoyed and irritated that wanted to go after his blonde friend and find him. He hadn't talked to Haruhi for a while, and it irritated him too. He didn't know how to approach the matter and was felling odd about calling her.

Tamaki might have been oblivious, but he was no idiot when it came to other people's emotions and feelings. The half-french friend bombarded him with questions about the incident in the caves. Kyoya, himself, didn't know what got him on to act the way he did. He felt very protective, very scared and emotional about seeing her in danger. It set his whole system to work, his mind and body worked so fast that he never thought it was capable. His only goal was to get the girl to safety. But it was not rational, it was unreasonable - his emotions, thoughts and feelings were unsubstantiated. What exactly did he feel for Haruhi? What did she feel about him? That bothered him more. He was worried she thought of this all as a part of their arrangement and would break it off when it was convenient, would she?

He didn't have much progress in trying to find out his father's motives. Everything seemed out of place. He was sure, there was more, much more and he intended to find out every single drop of truth, Yoshio was hiding. He might have liked Haruhi. But simple admiration of a strong-spirited, beautiful and intelligent girl was not enough for powerful Yoshio Ootori to go to such lengths to get her into his family. There must have been something that changed the whole situation.

Kyoya went through everything his father did during the last few months. He carefully checked all his meetings, conversations, phone calls, but found nothing. Nothing that could spread some light into the circumstance. He had no explanation, and it made him feel very irked. The only thing that seemed odd and out of ordinary was the visit of the matriarch of Katayama family that Ootoris didn't have very pleasant relationship with. Kyoya didn't know exactly why, but both families avoided each other at any high society meetings.

The old woman's visit made Kyoya a little suspicious, but he didn't have enough time to go further into the matter. He intended to find out about it later on, but tonight he had plans to visit Haruhi. They needed to discuss certain things. He needed to know what his father told her precisely.

He actually also wanted to see her because he genuinely missed her, which was little strange for him to experience, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that was clinching his stomach into a tight ball. He needed to go through all of those feelings too. He was an Ootori―Ootoris were supposed to control their emotions.

His phone rang loudly. He swiftly got it from his pocket and surprise colored his eyes. It was Haruhi. Why was she calling him? As soon as he answered the call, he was welcomed with the beautiful brunette's dispirited voice, calling his name sweetly, yet so broken and halting.

"Haruhi?" he asked taken aback. It was surprising to hear her voice to sound so down. She called his name again, and a hard coughing rang in his ears. Kyoya's muscles got strained from intensity and concentration. Haruhi's low mumble brought him back.

"Are you alright?" he quickly asked, "did something happen?"

"I was just attacked," her low faltering forced Kyoya turn into a stone. He blinked, quickly processing what she just said. His heartbeat grew faster, and cold sweat covered his body.

"What?" he hissed, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

This couldn't be happening. She was attacked, but why? Was it his dad too? No, it couldn't be him. Yoshio Ootori wanted him to be with Haruhi more than anything. Was it someone else?

"I am..." her voice trailed, and Kyoya's heart started to throb painfully in his chest, as if he was stabbed with a dagger right into his heart, "I am near the library."

He couldn't tell how he kept his voice steady and stern, but he did. If he panicked, he would't be able to think straight. He needed to be coldhearted to protect her if she was in danger. He needed to send Tacibana and go there himself right now. She needed to be safe. She needed to be around people.

"Go inside the building," he said―it would ensure she was not alone, until he managed to get there. He looked at is wrist-watch, "I will be there in 20 minutes."

He quickly went up and gestured Tachibna to join him. There was a short pause, and he was scared that something happened to Haruhi.

"Did you hear what I said? Go inside, don't talk to anyone. I will be there in 20 minutes," he spoke again, this time his voice sounded more authoritative and commanding, but his heart was breaking into pieces from the thought that something might have happened to her. There was no sound, although, soon she responded with a small 'okay', and it was enough for him to turn off the phone, run out of the building and head towards the car.

"Tachibana," he said as he took his seat in the car, "take me to the central library. Haruhi was attacked, again."

"Yes, sir," the man nodded, and Kyoya could see how that he looked worried, "is she alright?"

"Probably," Kyoya said, going back into his collected mode, "she is safe in the library, I doubt whoever attacked her would try to harm her in a public place."

* * *

She was standing in the corner―her clothes were wet and muddy―just like that day he met her in the library. He clenched his fist and his muscles flexed. The anger at whoever made her look so scared started to surge in his veins. He wanted to destroy whoever it was, and he didn't care that his father might have had his part in it. Although, something told him the old man was unaware of the incident and didn't plan it.

He promptly strode towards her and when she turned back and spotted him, her eyes widened with relief and something else Kyoya couldn't identify. Her eyes watered immediately as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. He could feel her shaking, fragile body in his arms. Her soft, thin form pressed against his body made his breathing irregular and his heartbeat faster. He pulled back, and taking her face in his palms, carefully looked at her face, looking for bruises or signs of injury. He was relieved to find none, until he noticed the red spot on her neck. His hands started to shake at the sight of it.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly, rubbing her arms, trying to see if she was hurt anyhow differently.

"No..." she gasped, and tears, that were flowing in the surface of her eyeballs, escaped her eyes.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Don't cry. It's alright. I am here," he whispered into her ear, trying to calm the shaken girl.

He looked around and saw Tachibana, standing at the doors, waiting for a signal. He needed to take her to a warmer place: somewhere they could talk. He wanted to know what had exactly happened, and for that they needed their privacy. She was still sobbing, her head pressed against his chest, and he was gently stroking her hair.

"Haruhi," he mumbled quietly, "we need to go somewhere warm. Let's go. You are cold."

"I am fine," her voice quivered, and she looked broken.

He wanted to kill whoever did this to her! They needed to see a doctor for her neck. It was red, and he could tell that it wasn't anything dangerous, but regardless it needed to be checked. She straightened herself, but didn't let go of his arm. They walked out of the building, earning some curious glances from the bystanders, which Kyoya completely ignored.

Then they were stopped by a young woman in a crisp suit with a well gathered bun on her head. She had strangely shaped glasses on her eyes and looked a little severe and stern for a girl of her age, "Mr. Ootori," she said with a smile, "I am so glad you decided to visit our library. Your latest contribution of buying so many books to make sure that the library can offer wide range of books for those who can't afford to buy them is a very noble act. I can't express how grateful I am on behalf of our visitors."

Kyoya bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to help, Ms Katayama," he said politely, but a little impatiently.

Haruhi looked up at the girl curiously and realized why Kyoya was in the library that day. It was strange to know that he bought books for library; it was something he had nothing to gain from and yet, he did it. She tightened her grip on his arm, when she noticed the girl's careful stare. She was beautiful, but there was something odd in her posture. She couldn't be older than Kyoya, yet, she kept herself in a manner as if she was in her thirties.

"I am afraid I need to leave now," Kyoya said as the woman tried to say another word, "my girlfriend is not feeling well."

The girl's eyes widened at the younger Ootori's declaration, and she glared at Haruhi with a little too much discontent. Haruhi welcomed her with her big brown irises, looking quiet confused. It was obvious that the idea of Haruhi being Kyoya Ootori's girlfriend seemed a virulent attack to her ego, or something. She looked back at Kyoya and smiled courteously, then bowed.

"Of course, Mr Ootori," she said with a nice smile, "I hope to see you soon in our library."

"Thank you, Ms Katayama," Kyoya responded and walked passed her, wrapping his hands around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Let's go," Kyoya said with a sigh, as Haruhi looked back at the girl, "you need some hot tea."

It didn't take them long to get into the nearby tea-lounge. The waitress took them to a separate room and soon enough returned with mugs of hot tea and apple jam. When she left, Kyoya sat next to Haruhi and gently rubbed her neck.

"Does it hurt?" he asked seriously.

"No," she said, looking at him with apprehension, "he didn't manage to squeeze hard enough. I used a spray and knocked him out quickly."

"Do you remember how he looked?" he asked carefully, tucking the small curl behind her ear.

"Yes," she said slowly and swallowed as his hardened eyes met hers, "he was one of the guys who pushed me off the cliff in Okinawa."

"Tell me everything," he encouraged her softly, "I know you don't want to remember, but it's necessary."

"I didn't want to be in the club today," she started slowly, sipping from the hot tea, "so, I told guys that I am not feeling fine and that I want to go home... When I entered the alley, someone grabbed me... there was no one around... he looked completely mad."

Her stammers turned into sobs and Kyoya had to caress her back to calm her down. She looked really distressed.

"He said _that man_ is going to kill him anyways for failing him," she whimpered, "someone wants me dead. I don't know why..."

"No one wants you dead," Kyoya reassured her. "And if there is that kind of person, he will have to be disappointed, because I won't let anyone hurt you. Do you hear me? I promise you, I will protect you."

He hugged her. He could feel and hear the loud thudding in her chest. Her sweet smell was driving his senses crazy. He tightened his arms and gently kissed her head.

"I promise you," he said again, this time with a more determined voice, "I will protect you no matter what."

"Why would anyone want to harm me?" she asked in a quiet voice, "I don't understand."

"I don't know" Kyoya huffed out his irritation, "but I intend to find out very soon. You shouldn't worry."

She pressed the warm mug against her chest and inhaled the refreshing aroma. Her heart had calmed down and her worries got washed away by his protective stance and safe presence. She knew that he will protect her. She could smell him and that caressed her nerves and made her more relaxed. She leaned against his arm and bent her head to rest on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just sat there and silently brushed his fingers over her hair. His body was warm and comforting. And the silence between them didn't feel odd. Haruhi wondered what had changed between them for the last couple of weeks that she no longer thought of him as a host club 'friend' and felt about him as someone far closer and intimate.

"I want to know," she said, suddenly sitting straight and facing him, "what do you feel about me? Are you playing my boyfriend because your father wants it?"

The question came as a big surprise for Kyoya, and he didn't manage to hide the confusion that sparked in his steel grey eyes. He shifted in his place, and letting out a small sigh, managed to return his cool and collected facade.

"I don't know what I feel about you," he confessed genuinely and Haruhi looked away. "But I know that whatever I feel makes me worried about you and I want to keep you safe. I know that I want to be your... well, your... um.. boyfriend not because my father wants it, but because I want it."

Haruhi looked at him, and there was a small twinkle in her eyes. She realized that her concentration while listening to Kyoya's response made her almost stone-like.

"What will happen now?" she asked curiously. "I think Honey-senpai suspects something. What about your father? What does he think about this all? Why does he want us to be in relationship. It doesn't make sense at all."

"Don't worry about anything," Kyoya assured her. "We will figure everything out gradually."

"I never thought any of this would ever happen to me," she mumbled, "when I applied for a scholarship to Ouran. All I wanted was to prepare myself to become a lawyer just like my mother."

"And you will," he said with a smile, "or I will add every inconvenience you have caused into your debt."

"You can't do that," she protested, "remember we had an agreement that I play your girlfriend and you forgive my debts."

"Screw the agreements," he said with a smirk, " we are dating now, for real."

"That still doesn't mean you can enslave me back," she said again this time with a small smile.

He smiled back and patted her shoulder, "It's late already. I will take you home and let your father know about today's attack, so he can be extra careful about your safety."

"No," she screamed. He looked at her, furrowing his brow. "Don't tell my dad anything, please. He will just worry and besides he is not home today. He is working a night shift."

She sighed and looked away. He didn't want her to stay alone for the night, especially when there was a high chance of thunderstorm. There was no way he would let her stay alone for the night after today's attack. Until the idiot who attacker her was caught, he needed to make sure she was safe.

"No," he shook his head, "I need to let him know of what is happening. I won't be able to rest if I know you are alone at home."

"Please," she mumbled, "dad worries too much about me. I don't want to create additional problems for him."

"Then you are coming with me," he declared, "I told you. I will protect you and I intend to stay true to my word."

She didn't know what to say to object, so she nodded.

Tachibana was already waiting for them outside. He opened the door of the car for her and she felt awkward at these rich bastards' rich ways and even though she frowned at the idea of being treated like some fragile aristocrat, she politely thanked and took her seat.

* * *

She was happy she wasn't taken to the Ootori estate, because when she reluctantly agreed to go with Kyoya, she feared to face Yoshio Ootori and the rest of Ootori clan. But thankfully she was taken into a pretty beautiful suburban area with beautiful green trees surrounding it. There was a cozy house surrounded with a high fence that was covered with roses. There was no one inside the house, and she concluded that it was a summerhouse or a second resident, where no one lived. As they entered the large hall, Kyoya threw her school bag on the sofa and then smiled at her.

"You can go up the stairs and turn right," he said, "there is a spare guest bedroom. You can take bath if you want. I need to resolve some matters with Tachibana."

She looked at the tall blonde man and then back at Kyoya and taking the hint that he didn't want her presence while he was talking with his bodyguard, decided to leave. She was tired anyways and even though this was not her house, she didn't mind some relaxing bath.

When Kyoya made sure that she was gone, he turned to Tachibana.

"Any instructions, Ootori-sama?" the old man asked.

"I want you to return to Ootori residence," Kyoya said, "make sure my father knows that I am not home and won't be home, because I am staying with Haruhi."

Tachibana looked at the young man wide-eyed, "Are you sure, sir?"

"I hope you will not forget to mention that she was attacked today by one of those thugs that threw her into the sea," Kyoya said with a smirk.

Tachibana nodded and bowed, "Sir, you think Ootori-sama has something to do with what happened with Ms. Fujioka?" he asked carefully.

"We will see," Kyoya replied, "I don't think so, but I want to make sure and you must carefully look for any signs in his response."

"Yes, sir!"

The man left the house, leaving Kyoya behind. The younger Ootori sat on the sofa and shifted his eyeglasses. He needed to find everything sooner than his father would make any more steps. Whatever it was he needed to be ahead of it and make his moves carefully. If Yoshio was the one who send the attacker after Haruhi again, he wouldn't be able to conceal it, if challenged. And he decided to challenge him. All he needed to do is to lay back and wait for Tachibana's call.

He loosened his tie and filled his cup with cold water. He was tired, very tired, but there was some sort of strange serenity in his mind that Haruhi was close. She was just a few meters away from him. Today sealed his determination to be with Haruhi, even thoug, he still felt guilty in front of his blonde friend. But whatever he felt was far too strong for him to ignore, even though he didn't have much idea what it was.

* * *

 **A/N- I am sorry for being so late with the update. Work and travels got in the way. I hope to update this story more regularly. I would be super happy to get your opinions on the chapter. Do you think I progressed their relationship too quickly? I still think Kyoya wouldn't confess love so fast, so that should still be waited. :)**


	15. Closer

.

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** _Closer_

* * *

"You haven't eaten anything," he noted casually, walking into the bedroom, "are you hungry?"

Haruhi, who was sitting in the pearl covered fauteuil and was brushing her short, wet, brown hair, tilted her head to face him. The thick bathrobe was carefully and masterfully covering her body with its soft surface. She turned pink, spotting him at the door and averted her eyes abruptly.

"I am not really hungry," she blurted out embarrassed.

It was a lie. Kyoya knew it was a lie. No way Haruhi Fujioka would say no to any food offer. He frowned and walked closer. The air was absorbed with tender lavender aroma. He could smell it everywhere in the room and suspected it was some cream or shampoo she had used. He loved lavenders since he was a child, not only because there was a special, undertone of purple in them that he found appealing, but because it smelled fresh, clean and soothing―attributes that he valued and deemed important.

She was radiating sweetness and serenity. Kyoya felt how his stressed nerves and muscles started to relax slowly. She turned her head back and stared at him with mix of curiosity and confusion. She placed the comb on the dresser and awkwardly stood up. The bathrobe moved on her body clumsily, and she looked like a little child in a panda-costume. Kyoya thought it was amusing and couldn't suppress the small chuckle that left his lips.

"What?" she questioned irritated, obviously guessing that her appearance was the cause of his mirth.

He didn't respond, just shook his head, making her fume. He wondered what kind of curses the girl was throwing at him in her mind, and the idea made him chuckle again. She glared at him, crossing her arms. He sat down on the bed, and suddenly his face lost all of its cheerful sparkle. It alarmed Haruhi, and she unknowingly sat down in the fauteuil.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" he asked seriously. "Are you really alright?"

She looked away, and he noticed how her face contorted in distaste. He sighed and got up, walking towards her. Haruhi didn't expect what happened next. Her body tensed up when Kyoya wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a warm, tight hug. Her body was so fragile and didn't quite match with her strong, bold character. She was truly fascinating.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered into her ear, "I promise..."

She relaxed in his arms and stretched her own hands to caress his back. Kyoya stiffened under her touch. He didn't plan this. Her smell was closer and was driving his mind insane. He tried to hold his breath and not inhale anymore of what was making his body weak, but realized it was a futile method to stay collected.

Suddenly Haruhi pulled away and looked at him wide-eyed. Kyoya scanned her face, trying to find a reason for her confusion, but before he could do or ask anything, she mumbled, "What's going on with me? This is not..." she didn't finish, swiftly jumped on her feet and ran out of the room, leaving bewildered Kyoya behind.

"Haruhi," Kyoya called after her, quite confused himself at what just happened to her.

He was positive he didn't do anything to upset you. He ran after her, calling her name. It wasn't hard to find her, as she was sitting in the drawing room on the floor, her back leaning against the sofa. She looked confused and entirely sunk in thoughts. He carefully searched her features for any signs of pain or discomfort, but found none. She just seemed worried and anxious and really shocked with something.

"Haruhi," he called her name again to get her attention. She lifted her head and looked at him with mixture of embarrassment and nervousness.

Kyoya walked closer and sat down on the floor next to her. He would find the whole situation amusing if Haruhi wasn't looking and acting so strange. He awkwardly twisted his legs and leaned against the back of the sofa. The brown-eyes girl looked at him with her beautiful, brown eyes and cupped her own cheeks as if trying to check her temperature.

"Haruhi," Kyoya mumbled, carefully scrutinizing her features. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No," she quickly answered, passionately waving her hands, "it's just... I don't understand what is happening to me?"

Her voice lowered, and he had to lean closer to understand what she was saying.

"Are you sick?" he asked, gently touching her forehead for signs of fever or temperature, "are you not feeling well? Where does it hurt?"

"I am fine," she said, and he gave her a weird look, "well, at least physically. I don't understand how I managed to feel like this about you. I mean it's just so unreasonable. It doesn't make sense at all why you appear so... well I mean I just think about you all the time and worry how you would take things I say, and it doesn't make sense, and I don't even understand why I feel kind of happy when you hugged me earlier. It's just not normal. And also, you won't believe me, but I get this strange feeling in my stomach as if there is something there, running around, tickling me―"

Her ramble was interrupted by his soft lips. Haruhi's heart froze in place, and then it started to pump blood with the speed of light. She could hear its loud thuds in her chest. He cupped her face gently and looked at her with his dreamy eyes. It was the first time Haruhi detected that kind of look in those cold grey orbs, and she couldn't decide what shocked her most: the sudden kiss, or the expression in his eyes. He didn't say anything, just leaned closer and connected their lips again. She wanted the moment to last forever, and she didn't know how to cherish the moment. Her body was getting warmer, and her mind was too exhausted to care.

When the kiss ended they stared at each other's flashed faces and giggled. It seemed so unrealistic to both of them. Haruhi didn't know why, but her heart was screaming at her about the happiness that was surging in her blood.

"Thank you," Kyoya whispered sweetly.

"What for," she asked with her breathy voice.

"For being yourself," he said with a smile, "for saying the things you have just said..."

Haruhi averted her gaze and scratched her neck. She looked back at him thoughtfully, trying to figure out why the young man was thanking her. She didn't say anything that would make him so pleased. But who would even understand what was going on in this bastard's head!? He knew how to use everything in his favour, anyways.

"Did you finish the admission paperwork?" she suddenly asked, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Yes," he answered impassively and looked at Haruhi's blushing face. She didn't seem to be happy about him going to university, apparently.

"We will see each other," he said with a sigh. "Even if I am not at Ouran, we still will see each other. I doubt Tamaki will let go of his precious club so easily."

"Are you excited to start attending university, in just a month?" she asked a little relieved, brushing back her bangs. "I really would want to graduate sooner and go to a law school..."

"Just like your mother," Kyoya guessed and smiled slightly at the girl. "I am sure you will be an excellent student once you start your education at a law school."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. It was her most important dream―to be a lawyer and help people just like her mother. She still had those warm smiles, her mom gave her before going to work, in her heart. She wished she could be around to see how she was making her dreams come true.

"Was your mother an honour student too?" Kyoya suddenly asked, getting her attention.

"I think so," Haruhi said, raising her eyebrows as if trying to remember something she had forgotten, "she was a student at Lobelia Girl's academy, so I suppose she attended with a scholarship just like me."

"You suppose?" Kyoya quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well, I don't really know," Haruhi said with a nervous laugh. "Mom and Dad never talked about her parents and I never asked. I think something happened with grandparents and Mom didn't like remembering it."

Kyoya nodded. Haruhi was a gentle and very respectful person when it came to other people's private matters. If she felt prying it would cause any kind of discomfort or pain, she would never try to dig anyone's wounds. But even then it seemed a little strange to him.

"She must be proud of you," he said absentmindedly, "you are working hard for your dreams."

"I hope she is," she mumbled slowly.

"She is," Kyoya assured her, softly stroking her hair as if she was a little child. Haruhi looked up at him and they both smiled sweetly.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori's face was contorted. The muscles on his neck were tense. His hand was pale from clutching the pen too tightly. It was unexpected to see Tachibana at the Ootori estate without his son, but the man was clearly sent by his son. The little boy he knew had grown up enough to challenge him like this. He understood that the boy had turned into a man, when he managed to oversee Tonnerre Group's scheme's and take action, while he, Yoshio Ootori, had no idea what was going on. Now, he was very confident in his third son's sharp mind and shrewd judgement.

He would have been amused and very proud if not the little news Tachibana Seizaburo came with. The girl had been attacked, and his son suspected him to be involved. His patience with Suzuki's team had been expired and he would make sure the fucker paid for creating so many problems. Tachibana's intent gaze as he let him know about the incident with girl proved Yoshio's impression that Kyoya thought he had something to do with it. He clenched his teeth as he questioned the man about the girl's condition.

He had been very busy for the last few days, trying to find out about the inner situation in the Katayama family. After the death of Kotoko's father, the Katayama law firm was mostly run by the late patriarch's brother. Yoshio didn't like the old man at all. They had couple of meetings and none of them were pleasant for any of the parties. Haruhi's grandmother, Suzuka Kayatama, wasn't very involved after her husband's death and didn't have any other children besides Kotoko.

After the woman's visit, Yoshio was intensively collecting information on each family member. He wanted to make sure that Haruhi's appearance was done in the most important moment. And besides, while Kyoya seemed very interested in the girl, he wasn't sure about her feelings. Yoshio knew that revealing her true origins might cause misunderstanding between her and his son. He also knew that he needed time to distance himself from the relationship, and make sure the girl would never suspect how he manipulated everything tactfully.

He needed time and information. His plan had ran quiet smoothly, except, of course, those scoundrels spoiling everything. After questioning Tachibana, he had called the head of the Black Onion squad―his private police force. Goro Harada, was highly trained professional and a very loyal man to Yoshio quickly left, getting the order of catching the thug who had attacked the girl. Yoshio realized that he made a mistake when he lifted the trace and left the girl and his son alone.

He should have taken precautions, but how could he expect the stupid morons to make their situation even worse by doing what they were not supposed to do. Now that he was in his study, waiting for a call from Harada, he bitterly noted that his wish to take care of Kotoko's daughter as a convenient asset for his family was a little more than he would admit.

He took the stack of documents he was reviewing and threw them into the basket. The whole thing made him pissed, and he was a very calm person and knew how to control himself. He needed to make some changes in his plan. He rubbed his temples in tired slow motions and was startled when the door to the study was opened. He thought it's one of the maids and wanted to dismiss her already when a soft female voice had spoken.

"Would you like some tea, tosama?" a woman dressed in a very elegant burgundy dress spoke, standing awkwardly at the door.

Yoshio looked up at his wife. For the past several years that they had been married their relationship didn't become more intimate or warm. She was a very docile and dutiful woman, and he had never had any complaints about his life with her. But he knew that she irked him in some ways with her obedient behaviour, sometimes, even though he wouldn't have admitted it.

"Saori," he acknowledged her presence, "it's rather late. You must be tired. Why don't you go and rest?"

"I don't feel safe without your presence," she confessed and quickly averted her eyes from her husband, when he looked at her surprised, "you work all the time, and I feel guilty of how little I can do to help you relieve your burdens."

Yoshio looked at the beautiful woman in front of him with curiosity for her sudden burst of emotions, but didn't say anything. His expression remained stoically neutral. She glanced back at him expectantly, but then his phone rang.

"Harada," Yoshio spoke with rough voice, "... very well, I will be there in a few minutes."

He turned off the phone and looked at his wife, "Saori, dear you should rest. I have some important affairs to take care of. You don't need to wait for me."

She bit her lip and nodded. She wasn't given much of a choice, and it didn't matter what she thought, if Yoshio Ootori had work to do nothing could persuade him. He grabbed his phone and walked to the door, stopping to give his wife a small tap on the arm.

"Kyoya, didn't return home," she said quietly―her voice sounded upset.

Yoshio looked at the woman from behind his glasses, raising his eyebrow, "He is staying with a friend," he informed her and left.

The driver was already waiting for him outside. Harada had caught the bastard and was already interrogating him. It was raining outside very hard, Yoshio noted begrudgingly as he stepped out of the car in front of the Black Onion squad base. A group of the squad members were waiting for Yoshio's arrival and accompanied him to the base's special interrogation room.

"Sir," Harada greeted him, standing up and politely bowing, "the subject did confess everything."

Yoshio nodded and walked along with the man, "Any other external influences on him? Anything we should worry about?"

"No, sir!" the man answered, opening the door for him, "he was highly intoxicated when we found him, and the medical examination revealed him to be non compos mentis―he is not in his right mind."

"Are you sure, Harada, that it's not just a cover?" Yoshio questioned, stepping forward and staring at the guy sitting on the chair in the middle of the room with two guards pointing their guns at him.

"Absolutely, Ootori-sama," the man replied confidently.

The guy lifted his head to look at Yoshio and, registering his presence in his mind, he started to shake terrified.

"Please," he mumbled, trying to move back and increase the distance between him and Yoshio Ootori, "please, don't hurt me! I didn't want to. I swear I didn't want to."

"How very apologetic of you," Yoshio said coldly, looking at the guy with disgust, "unfortunately, I do not take it nicely when someone like you goes against my orders."

"Please," the guy mumbled again, staring into Yoshio's cold grey eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Yoshio smirked, "Who do you think I am? Some mobster?"

"I didn't do anything to the girl," the guy mumbled, "I swear. It's just..."

"You should have followed my warning and kept your nose down when you had the chance," Yoshio spat angrily, "now it's to late to back down."

"I will disappear," the guy stammered, blinking his eyes neurotically.

"Yes, you will," Yoshio said slowly, narrowing his eyes, and then he stiffened his posture and said in his blank voice, "Harada, take care of Mr. Abe."

Harada nodded and Yoshio left the room. He was very worried that the attack was planned by someone else―someone who had found out about Haruhi's real origins and wanted to get rid of her, someone like late Katayama-san's brother and his son. But apparently his concerns were in vain, and he was relieved to know no one suspected anything yet. He needed to keep the girl's existence in secret until he would be able to show her to the old woman and let her know that she has a granddaughter, who was the only child of Kotoko Katayama.

* * *

"Here is an extra blanket for you," Kyoya said, handing her dark blue, soft blanket.

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled, shifting in the bed, where she was sitting curled up in the pile of blankets and pillows. Her hair had dried up and was surrounding her face in beautiful lightweight waves. She had a book in her hand and seemed to be quite engulfed in it.

"I am sorry," she said with a weak smile and pointed at the book, "I took it from the shelf, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Kyoya said, tilting his head to the side. "Is it interesting? Can I read it with you?"

Haruhi looked at him surprised and a little shocked, but didn't say anything, just moved in the bed and gestured him to sit next to her. He sat next to her and crossed his legs. He smelled so good that she almost lost her mind and wanted even to turn and kiss him passionately. She bit her lip to calm herself. They sat like that for a while, reading together and apparently with the same steady, fast pace, needing to turn the pages at the same time. She had never before read a book with anyone else. She tried once with Mei Yasumura, Isao's daughter and that was about it.

Mei was not a great fan of reading, and she couldn't keep up with her. She was so surprised and glad to have someone read in such a synchronized manner with her. She felt so warm and cozy in Kyoya's presence, her shoulder leaning against his and his low breathing audible to her.

"Why do you think your father wants us to be together?" she suddenly asked, earning Kyoya's apprehensive stare. "I have thought about this for a while, and it just doesn't make sense, you know?"

Kyoya agreed. He knew that it was very suspicious that his father had such an expansive interest in Haruhi. After the Ouran fair he had asked him to court the girl, and Kyoya rejected. His father also informed him of Yuzuru Souh's interest in Haruhi, and he initially thought that his father's desire to get Haruhi was just part of his competitive nature. Things became more than complicated when Kyoya found out Yoshio's involvement in the attacks. There must have been more to it than just his father's simple interest in a commoner girl with a brilliant mind. He knew his father, and he knew that the older Ootori would never go such lengths if there wasn't anything worthy on the other side. He intended to find out what made Yoshio so keen on having Haruhi and him together, but for now Kyoya didn't even have he slightest theories or assumptions.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "I was actually hoping to ask you couple of questions on the matter. Maybe he just founds your intelligence too fascinating and wants your excellent genes in his family pool."

The last part Kyoya mumbled with a teasing smile and earned a warning glare from the girl.

"The more I think about it, the crazier ideas get in my head," Haruhi informed him with a sigh, "I mean, when he called me to his office, I thought he was going to scold me or warn me about the incident at Ouran fair. You know, when I talked back to him. But then he came up with the idea of seducing you, and I was way to shocked to think rationally and ask him questions."

Of course, Kyoya remembered. There was no way he would forget the moment the girl sitting next to him confronted his father. That was not something one could forget.

"Do you remember his exact wording on his request to seduce me?" Kyoya asked, hoping to get some clue that would help him uncover his father's motives.

"Request?" Haruhi snorted, "he threatened me no more no less. I think he said something along the lines that he likes me, which really doesn't make sense."

Kyoya nodded. It didn't make sense, and Haruhi was really smart to understand that. Just what was his father thinking starting all of this. Now he couldn't even back away from her, if he really wanted, and the thought about betraying Tamaki was making him sick in the stomach. He knew about his friend's feelings, but he found himself unable to move away from the girl.

His attention snapped back when he heard his phone ringing, "I am sorry, Haruhi," he said, getting up, "it must be Tachibana, I will leave for a moment."

Haruhi only nodded and put down the book they were reading, indicating she would wait for his return. Kyoya smiled at her and left the room. The caller was, indeed, Tachibana.

"Yes, Tachibana," he answered quickly, looking around impatiently.

"Sir," Tachibana responded after a small noise, "I have told Yoshio-sama about the accident. I don't think he is involved, sir."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked a little relieved, but wanted to know for certain.

"Yes, sir," the man replied, "he seemed really angry about it. Harada-san was immediately sent to find the guy and one of the guards told me your father was really angry that he dared to go after the girl and apparently even suspected Abe, the guy, to be compromised."

"He thought someone else ordered the idiot to attack Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned a little wary.

"Yes, sir?" Tachibana's voice was cut for a second, the connection wasn't exactly good because of the bad weather, "Sir, Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Tachibana," Kyoya sighed annoyed, "is there anyone they suspected might have stood behind the attack?"

"I don't know, sir. But apparently they found out he was acting all on his own and wasn't exactly in his right mind at the moment of the attack. But Harada-san was instructed to find out if there were any possible exterior influences."

"I see," Kyoya said thoughtfully, "so my father thought someone else might have been interested in hurting Haruhi. This changes the situation. Please, try to find out more. I also need to know the names of possible suspects my father had under consideration when he presumed Abe's actions were ordered by someone else."

"Yes, sir!" Tachibana said and then after a moment of silence he asked in a softer voice, "Are you doing fine, Kyoya-sama?" Is Miss alright? Do you need anything?"

"I am fine, so is Haruhi," Kyoya said, changing his tone to friendlier one, "thank you, Tachibana. Please tell Hotta-san to take us to school tomorrow in the morning."

Tachibana gave an affirmative answer and turned off the phone. Kyoya blinked his eyes. He was curious. He didn't expect this type of turn of events. He knew there was more to Haruhi than Yoshio would love to show, but this was strange. Who could possibly be interested in Haruhi's death and why Yoshio wanted to protect her and get her to be with him? He didn't want to admit that he was relived to know his father didn't want to harm the girl. It would have been a horrible thing to stand against his own father, which he was ready for if it concerned Haruhi.

But knowing that his father was more of an ally than a foe in the given situation made Kyoya pleased. Just who was Haruhi to Yoshio? Nothing could come to his mind that would explain Yoshio's desire to keep her close. Except only if Haruhi wasn't some long lost, hidden princess. The idea was so absurd that Kyoya laughed loudly. He wanted to discard his phone aside, when he noticed that he had too many missed calls. Some of them were from his mother, while others were of Tamaki. He called him so many times. He had forgotten that he left the blonde oaf in the university and left to rescue Haruhi.

He sat down and rubbed the sides of his eyes. He was way to tired for Tamaki. He knew he must have worried him by suddenly disappearing, but he didn't have energy to call him and explain anything. Tamaki would need to wait.

He got up and walked up the stairs. The rain outside got really strong, and the sudden burst of thunderstorm stunned him.

 _Haruhi.._.

He ran up quickly and, turning right, rushed into the bedroom. She was nowhere to be seen. Then Kyoya realized that she had hidden herself under the piles of blankets.

"Haruhi?" he asked softly, "I am here. Are you fine?"

She popped her head out of the blankets and looked up at him. Kyoya sat on the bed and hardly kept himself from laughing at her. She looked really amusing, but it wouldn't have been nice to laugh at a scared girl. He stretched his hand and gently touched her cheek. Haruhi leaned towards his touch.

"Don't leave," she said upset, "what is it with you and this rainy weathers?"

"Don't look at me like that," Kyoya complained, teasing her lightly, "it's not like I am in some grand agreement with the atmospheric water vapors. It just rains on its own. I am not guilty."

"Now that you are defending yourself," she mumbled, getting closer to him, "I have a feeling you are quite guilty."

Kyoya laughed and wrapped his hands around Haruhi. Another thunder jilted in the grey sky, but Haruhi's heart was calm and she felt safe. Kyoya Ootori made her feel foolish, girly, but safe.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is another chapter. Thanks to everyone for their time for reading it. Hope you are having a nice time preparing for the celebrations. I know I do.** ㇳ7


	16. Kyoya's friend

.

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** _Kyoya's_ _friend_

* * *

"I couldn't find Abe," Tachibana said regretfully, pressing his lips into a tight line. "Harada's team is too secretive about the issue."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Of course they were! He was still trying to figure out the complicated schemes his father was plotting, and one thing was clear: Haruhi Fujioka had a secret that she herself perhaps was not aware of. There was something about her that Yoshio knew, and apparently, it made her a very desirable asset.

The car was moving forward in a slower pace than usual. The traffic was heavy at the time of the day. The morning sunlight was reflecting through the car windows, and Kyoya had to look away with a mild frown. It has been nearly a week since Haruhi was attacked and their mutual understanding was established. His father got even busier and didn't question him like he expected. Kyoya knew there was something happening in the background that he needed to uncover. His passive face didn't mirror the fiery internal contemplation he was having.

"Please continue to follow and report to me if you notice anything suspicious done by my father or by the members of Harada's team," he said, fixing his eyeglasses on his delicate nose bridge.

Tachibana nodded. Kyoya opened his notebook. He had a lot of things planned for the day, but the school was kind of getting on the way. He couldn't wait to graduate and be able to get his hands on certain means he needed to conduct his affairs. His hands were tied, because of his age. After his graduation a lot doors would open for him, and it would become easier to conduct business without having to use certain routines to conceal his identity: not that he didn't enjoy the advantages of being hidden in shadows.

"Oh and also, Tachibana," he suddenly spoke, remembering earlier conversation he had with Haruhi, "could you find Haruhi's grandparents?"

"Sir?" Tachibana quirked an eyebrow, surprised at the unusual request.

"She doesn't know anything about her mother's family," Kyoya said, closing the laptop and fixing his posture, "the other day when I asked her she seemed a little upset about it. I think she would be happy if we found her mother's family, of course, if they are alive. Haruhi would, perhaps, feel connected with her mother, if she met her grandparents."

"Of course, sir," Tachibana smiled proudly, as if very satisfied that the young man wanted to make the girl happy, "what was her mother's name?"

"Kotoko," Kyoya blurted out, "Kotoko Fujioka... well, I will look up in my files her maiden name."

He was sure that he caught glimpse of sadness in the girl's eyes when she talked about her mother's family. She had lost her mother early and maybe if he could find Kotoko's family, Haruhi would be able to experience her mother's presence through her parents. He thought it would make her happy if she knew more about her mother.

As he went through his files and found the document where Kotoko's name was written, his face froze. Her name... her last name was Katayama. It was Kayatama Kotoko before she got married. Was it a coincidence? Suddenly Katayama matriarch's visit to Yoshio came to his mind. It couldn't have been a coincidence. Yoshio's unusual interest in Haruhi and his rather recent contact with a woman whose family didn't really even have friendly relations with the Ootori family couldn't have been just random incidents. They all were connected. Kyoya was so shocked a loud chuckle left his lips. Tachibana looked at him warily, as if worried that his young master lost his sanity.

It was surreal. Could Haruhi really have any connection with Katayama family? If that was the case, then everything would actually start making sense. Yoshio's plans regarding the girl wouldn't seem as crazy, and the man's worries of having someone to try to hurt the girl would seem reasonable. Katayama family was a very powerful family. They owned one of the large law firms in the country. _A law firm_! Kotoko Katayama was a lawyer and studied in a very prestigious girl's academy. Could it really be it? Kyoya blinked, his eyes blank, but determined. It seemed so fitting and so crazy at the same time that he didn't know what to even think.

"Sir?" Tachibana spoke, getting him out of the swirling pit of thoughts he was sinking in, "are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kyoya said, looking up at the older man, "yes, Tachibana, I am sorry for spacing out. Her name was Kotoko Katayama. Can you please try and see if there is any link between her and the Katayama family!"

Tachibana looked at him wide-eyed and Kyoya nodded, understanding that the same thoughts passed through the guard's head.

"You think that is the reason?" he started quietly.

"I can't be sure," Kyoya mumbled, "I don't want to make assumptions, but it seems oddly matching."

"I understand Kyoya-sama," Tachibana said and moved in to park the car in front of the school.

The students were rushing to school. Kyoya was very tired so early in the morning, and the latest realization made him even grumpier. He still didn't know how he was supposed to act if it turned out that the everyone's beloved commoner was not a commoner at all, but a princess from a very rich and old family. Not that it would change any of his thoughts on the girl, but he definitely would need to decide certain things. How would Haruhi feel in that case? He closed his eyes. If it was true, it would bring a lot of mess with it.

He rubbed his temples. He still needed to think about how to break the news to the club members. Eventually it would be impossible to keep the relationship between him and Haruhi a secret. He was very worried about Tamaki, and he wasn't just worried about the blonde's possible outburst, but was genuinely concerned about his friend's feelings. He didn't want to be the one to break his heart in that way. He felt guilty for having feelings for her, but he knew he couldn't stop himself anymore.

The blonde idiot made a huge deal when he left him at university and went after Haruhi. He had to make up a lie about an emergency situation in the family. He never felt particularly bad about lying. It was nothing special for him, but for that case he felt like he was betraying his friend by concealing his relationship with Haruhi. Honey-senpai and his cousin already knew things, Haruhi was right about it. It was just matter of time that the twins would guess what was happening. And even though Hikaru fancied Haruhi, he suspected the affection was much more friendly that the twin would admit.

The past week hadn't exactly been eventful. He knew a lot about numbers and deals, but very little about relationships. Though with Haruhi things were pretty easy. They would just go for a walk and talk about usual things. She would explain to him all of these important plans she had once she got her law degree. He was listening with fascination. He could do it endlessly. There was something intriguing about listening to the ways she thought and reasoned.

* * *

"Haruhi," the twins wrapped their hands around her shoulders and started to compete for her attention, "you should come with us to our house to play."

Haruhi sighed. Would this ever end? They had been persistent for the last week, and she always managed to find some excuse to reject them, but today she was way too tired to come up with explanations. Haruhi looked at twins sideways, and with another sigh pulled herself away from their arms.

"Fine!" she said with a growl, "but you will leave me alone afterwards!"

They grinned at her, thumbing up in agreement. The mischievous twinkle in their eyes promised Haruhi a lot of trouble, and she looked at Kyoya terrified, silently pleading to save her. He smirked at her, and she realized she wouldn't any help from that arrogant rich jerk. She rolled her eyes when he gave her another patronizing smile. For the last week she had a rather calm developments with Kyoya. He was a rather pleasant company: very calm and collected, but at the same time, she found some playfulness in his behaviour. It appeared he loved to tease her, and she was very easy to bait. His cool demeanor would never fail him, but Haruhi had a feeling her own usual straightforwardness didn't actually upkeep well enough.

They spend their strange dates at the coffee near the library. The cheerful man, who had found them in the closet, was too persistent in trying to please them, and Haruhi found it quite annoying. Kyoya was polite and charming as always, and the commoner brunette found herself more drawn to his stable and consistent personality, which was a strange contrast to what she used to with her father. She could sense his cold, calculative attitude when he would interact with others, and it made her uneasy. But she felt safer and calmer with him, which surprised her the most. Not to say that after her last attack she completely chickened out and needed the rich bastard's protection and all―even though it was nice to know he was around―on the contrary, she already had some grandiose plans on how to organize her self defense if those pesky idiots decided to show up again.

She managed to buy a taser, dismantle it and, using the same simple mechanism, rearrange it in a much smaller pen, that she decided to keep in her pocket. No one would even dare to come close to her, and if they did, they would be sorry, dearly. Of course, she didn't tell Kyoya about it, but there was no need to give him something to moan about. Which he would, she concluded, coming to understand his personality better. He liked things under his control and preferably in a state prone to manipulation.

He had been quiet today, and it worried Haruhi. Did he have second thoughts about the whole arrangement and what he said a week ago wanting to date for real? She shook her head trying to shoo away the unpleasant ideas, as Hikaru puller her across the room towards the Host club door.

"The shady twins are trying to abduct my daughter," Tamaki complained, crossing his arms and looking at Kyoya with a discontent expression on his face.

Haruhi scanned Kyoya's face and realized he was way too thoughtful today. Yoshio Ootori didn't call her at all for the last week, and it was surprising for her. Was there something that she wasn't aware of? Did the old man change his mind about them dating, and now Kyoya didn't know how to break the news to her. The very thought surrounded her heart with a cloud of anxiety, and she wrinkled her nose upset. Haruhi let Hikaru drag her out of room, and she glanced one more time at Kyoya's silver eyes that had blank, neutral expression in them.

She never planned to have a boyfriend, or whatever Kyoya was to her, at least not in school and and not with a rich, aristocratic, arrogant bastard. She never planned any of this, but she could never imagine that relationships were so hard and bad for heart. Now she was worried all the time that there was something not alright, or Kyoya changed his mind. She sighed and brushing away the thoughts, let herself to be taken away to the Hitachin mansion.

Very soon Haruhi regretted going along with the twins. They dressed her into so many dresses that she collapsed in the pile of lace and threads and beads right in the middle of the room that she supposed was a tailoring _study._ She hadn't ever seen so many beautiful gowns at once and quite honestly never wanted to see again. Hikaru had an eye for those beads and laces he managed to wrap around her every single time she got out of the last garment. It appeared he was planning to have his own fashion show, because he started grand measuring activities and stuck lots of pins in the fabric wrapped around Haruhi's skinny body.

Kaoru was more on the calm and friendly mode, and was just providing her with cookies and drinks. She was very thankful because Hikaru's enthusiasm was draining all her energy. She sat down on the chair among all the threads, colourful fabrics and garments, sewing machines boxes full of beads and buttons and those weird tailor dummies that were faceless but Haruhi had a strange feeling that they stared at her.

Hikaru put number of pinned and measured garments in the basket near the sewing machine and went to answer the call from his mother. Haruhi was glad he was called away, because she didn't have any more energy in her legs.

"Hikaru prepares his fashion show material since the beginning of the year," Kaoru informed her, as Haruhi started sipping from lemonade the twin brought, "I think you have inspired him."

Haruhi rose her eyebrows and looked at Kaoru with interest. She inspired Hikaru? Seemed really strange, and she didn't know to be touched or scared for the honor.

"And you are... not?" she asked hesitantly.

"Everyone might think Hikaru and I would end up following our mother's steps, but I am not as good at fashion designing as Hikaru is," he sighed.

Haruhi didn't know if she was suppose to murmur words of encouragement or try to understand the reason behind the softer twin's thinking.

"I honestly want to be a software developer," he mumbled quietly, not letting Haruhi to come up with questions, "though, I don't know how to tell Hikaru. He will be upset knowing I don't want to be a designer and make clothes together like we always planned since we were children."

He looked away, but Haruhi managed to catch the sadness in his eyes. She never thought career choices of one person can hurt the other person. But Kaoru really wanted to make his brother happy even though their likes had changed throughout the years.

"It's hard to please your own heart and make the ones dear to you happy as well," Kaoru said with a slight smile and looked at Haruhi, "I know I am not alone, you experience something similar too, Haruhi."

Haruhi's face changed from concern to confusion. She didn't quite understand what he meant. "I don't really understand," she said pressing her lips together.

Kaoru's lips twitched forming a small cheeky smile, "You don't need to hide from me," he said, "I have already noticed all of those silent glance exchanges in the club. You two are not exactly subtle about it. Well, Kyoya-senpai is good at hiding everything, you on the other hand..."

Haruhi's cheeks turned into a bright shade of crimson from embarrassment. He knew about it. Was she suppose to deny everything? Ask him to keep it a secret? Pretend she didn't hear anything he said and brush it aside.

"Honey-senpai knows too and so Mori-senpai," Kaoru continued, quite enjoying the way Haruhi blushed and stared at him wide-eyed and bewildered, "Tamaki-senpai wouldn't notice a thing unless he sees something with his eyes and can re-see it a few times."

Haruhi heart started beating really fast. Now she got what he meant. Now she understood what Kaoru meant, and the sudden reminder that her relationship with Kyoya was dishonest towards the others, especially to Tamaki-senpai, came to her mind.

"I am sorry," she mumbled, "it's just that―"

"You don't need to apologize," Hikaru cut her. "After all, you can't please your heart and everyone else. And I would want you to go for your heart. I know my brother will be very upset and so will Tono, but you should not...If you like Kyoy-senpai, and if he likes you then it's sealed."

"I know," she said, "I should have said about this before to all of you, but it's not just my secret, and there is so much more in this than you can actually imagine. I know everyone will be upset that I kept secrets, but I couldn't do anything."

Kaoru smiled gently. He didn't know if he should tell her that guys wouldn't be as much upset about the secret as much that she chose Kyoya of all people. Kaoru did think that Kyoya was genuinely cool, like his club type claimed, and liked him, but it was also beyond his understanding how Kyoya Ootori would just dare to date a commoner girl. Yoshio Ootori and the whole Ootori clan would simply disown him if they found out. Not to mention what potential harms that would bring to Haruhi and Ranka-san. He didn't want to upset Haruhi and he hoped that Kyoya-senpai had everything planned. After all, he was always crafty with finding ways to manipulate people, even his own family, and bend them to his will. But if they dared to hurt Haruhi, he sure wouldn't sit on the side and watch.

"I understand," he finally said, "I won't ask questions unless you want to tell me something yourself, I am always here to lend you my ear."

"Thank you," Haruhi said releived and leaned to hug the twin.

Kaoru froze in surprise in Haruhi's arms and didn't dare to move.

"Err," they heard Hikaru's voice, "I leave for a moment and you just take Haruhi all to yourself, so unfair!"

The complaint relieved them both, as they realized he didn't hear anything.

"I will hug you too, if you bring me food, instead of torturing me with those..." she shook her hands nervously, not being able to remember the proper term for the gowns Hikaru forced her into.

* * *

Haruhi was too tired when she got home. It was not dark outside, but the sunset was close. She changed her clothes, got into a warm bath and relaxed after a long tiresome day of being a Guinea pig for twins. Her mind was conflicted with different thoughts. She still was thinking about what Kaoru said to her and decided it would be better if she spoke with Kyoya, and they found a way to break the news to the club. She felt guilty sneaking out and meeting Kyoya behind their backs as if she was committing some kind of crime.

Kyoya hadn't called her when she checked her phone after getting out of the Hitachin mansion. He would usually, at least, leave one message, asking about her day. But today there was no call, nor word from him, and it worried Haruhi. He seemed very different even in the club. She didn't know what to make of it. Most probably she was just overreacting as it was her very first relationship, and she didn't know what to expect. Kyoya Ootori always was busy and perhaps had a hard day. She rarely asked him about his outclub activities and life. She concluded he didn't like to open up about those things and she didn't like pestering people like gossip-cranes.

After the relaxing bath, Haruhi just got into her pajamas and wanted to lie down and read a book to spend the next few hours in the silence of the apartment, but she got a call from Kyoya. Her heart jumped happily in her chest, and she nearly stumbled down, trying to reach for her phone.

Kyoya wanted to meet. He didn't explain why and as he was approaching the apartment complex where Haruhi lived, the poor girl had to get into her jean pants and the very first shirt she found in her wardrobe as soon as possible. She didn't even manage to comb her short half-wet wavy hair, when the door was knocked.

"Were you busy?" he asked when she opened the door. There was a crooked smile playing on his lips, as if he actually knew that she was busy with something.

"Where are we going?" she ignored him, "did something happen?"

"You will see," Kyoya smiled. "It's a surprise."

Haruhi looked at him wide-eyed and at the same awkwardly, but before she could ask any more questions, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door.

"Let's go," he said with an enthusiasm that suited Tamaki and not him.

He didn't seem exactly cheerful, more like energetic and playful. The car was waiting outside. Haruhi looked around and didn't spot Tachibana's familiar fair hair. Instead, there stood the guy that couldn't exactly boast with the shades of his hair: Hotta. The guard was the youngest in the lot ,but had zero hair on his shining, cleanly shaved scalp. She liked Tachibana better. For some reason, the man had a very reassuring aura, and she felt really comfortable in his presence.

Kyoya was silent during the drive, and Haruhi had a dropping feeling that something was not right. As soon as they arrived the destination, she realized that he took her to the Chocolate festival she spoke about a few days ago. The happiness carrying neurotransmitters surged in her brain, hurrying to get the happiness to her receptors. She was ecstatic.

The festival was taking place in an indoor garden. There were so many different, colourful flowers that Haruhi had never seen before. The crowded halls were filled with laughter and cheerful music. There were huge variety of chocolates on the wooden tables surrounded with flower pots and green lawns. The place seemed even more magical, considering all the egg-shaped light-bulbs shining everywhere.

"Do you like it here?" Kyoya asked curiously.

Haruhi nodded like a child―so many different chocolates to try.

The evening had fallen, and the glass ceiling of the garden kept the dark hew of evening light out of the illuminated garden. The air smelled of cocoa and cream; hints of vanilla and fruits were dancing above the garden, spreading their tender aroma in the garden hall. The guests were all dressed in beautiful breezy summer dresses and semi-formal clothing. Haruhi realized that she looked quite not fitting to the event, but did she really care!? Her mind was occupied with the idea of eating as many chocolates as possible. Kyoya, on the other hand, seemed completely disinterested in all the sweets around him. He was silently following Haruhi the whole time.

The truffles were just melting in her mouth and she could't get enough of the milk chocolate that was wrapped in golden foil and was shaped like strawberries. The ones filled with coconut and zephyr were especially delicious. This chocolates smiled at her and told her to eat them, and Haruhi just couldn't resist.

"If you keep going, you are going to be sick, Haruhi," Kyoya warned her, gently whispering into her ear. "Lets go and take a look at the exotic flowers down the hall."

She looked at him surprised. She had completely forgotten about his existence as she was busy with chocolate trials. Kyoya gave her a cheeky smile, and she rolled her eyes, annoyed. He didn't say anything, but the grin playing on his lips widened. He just leaned forward and, grabbing bunch of chocolates, pulled Haruhi with him to the hall.

"There," he said, giving her the chocolates, "let's go."

Haruhi smiled and took the chocolates, following Kyoya to the other hall. There were less people and music was calmer and more melodic.

 _Something Kyoya, perhaps, prefers,_ Haruhi concluded.

There were white flowers crawling the walls, and they smelled really sweet and refreshing. Haruhi's face twisted in surprised when she realized how pleasant they smelled. Kyoya's close presence made Haruhi feel warm inside. She stepped back when the bulbs lit up suddenly and leaned against Kyoya, accidentally. His body was warm, but the sensation send shivers through her body. She remembered the earlier conversation she had with Kaoru.

"Kyoya," she spoke quietly, getting the guy's attention, "there is something I really wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" he asked, scanning her face, as he realized her voice didn't have its usual confident tone.

"Aren't we supposed to tell everyone about this?" she waved her hands, trying to make sense without having to utter the world 'relationship'.

"I am still working on it," he said curtly, suddenly his voice becoming colder and blank. "It's not really easy to just go and announce that we are dating. I can't do damage-control that Tamaki would create upon hearing the news. Not to mention, I still need to find out certain things about my father's intentions."

His response put a freezing ice-cube in her stomach. She took a deep breath and tried to process in the information without coming to the conclusion that Kyoya wanted to end this dating thing and all of this was just a convenient act to make things easier for him.

"Alright," she mumbled, "but you need to know that Kaoru knows, and he said Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai know too. I don't understand why you insist on keeping this―"

"Kyoya!" she was interrupted by a cheerful female voice. They both turned to look at the girl who apparently knew Kyoya.

She was around the same age as them. Her gold smooth hair was braided and reached her shoulders, while her short bangs were brushed to the side. She had beautiful eyes and overall was very elegant and feminine. There was a green summer dress on her and light grey sandals. Haruhi noticed that Kyoya's face brightened up, seeing the girl.

"Kanan" he said cheerfully, launching forward to greet her, "how are you doing? Such a surprise to meet you here."

"Kyoya-kun," she said in her high, melodic voice, "I didn't expect to you here either. Never took you for a person who loved chocolates. If I recall correctly, you actually hated them, didn't you?"

She let out a sweet giggle and then curiously eyed Haruhi, standing next to Kyoya and looking both of them.

"That's true," Kyoya replied, "I came here with Haruhi. She is the one who likes chocolates."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her forward, introducing to the cheerful blonde.

"This is Haruhi―my girlfriend," Haruhi's eyes widened as she didn't exactly expect for Kyoya to introduce her like that, "Haruhi, this is Kanan Matsuyama-san, a childhood friend of mine."

Haruhi's mind clicked. She had seen this girl at Ouran. She must have graduated last year. She remembered her from that stupid sport festival event they had had at Ouran last year. Wasn't she always lovey-dovey with the idiot friend-enemy of Kyoya's: Kuze Takeshi? So she and Kyoya were childhood friends, huh! Haruhi politely greeted the girl and realized she didn't quite recognize her. It appeared that the news of her being Kyoya's girlfriend, greatly surprised Kanan Matsuyama. She stared at Haruhi intently.

"Nice to meet you," the blonde stammered as her gaze still wavered on Haruhi. "It's unexpected to hear that you are in a relationship. I wonder how Kuze would react, if he learnt about this."

Kyoya laughed, clearly amused at the notion, "And where is he?" he asked, looking around.

"He is not here," Kanan shook her head, "Had a game today. He continues to play football in the University team. I quite honestly escaped here to avoid going into another match. You know I am not a fan of sports as much."

Kyoya nodded and smiled at the girl. Haruhi found herself internally wrinkling her nose at the notion of him being close with this two-braided blonde. They seemed awfully cozy with each other, and she didn't quite like it. She felt awkward for standing next to Kyoya and silently following the exchange between the two friends.

"He is rather persistent in getting you to like it, isn't he?" Kyoya said smugly.

"He is," the girl giggle, "kind of cute, if you ask me, but annoying most times. Especially when I am busy, trying to handle university classes and helping my family in the company."

"Lucky you," Kyoya teased, "I am preparing to start university soon and as you know, my father wouldn't let me in the Ootori group matters until I graduate."

Haruhi's phone rang. It was Ranka. She never thought she would be so happy to get a call from her father.

"Excuse me," she mumbled politely, motioning towards her phone, and walked away.

"Who is she?" Kanan asked quickly as soon as Haruhi was far away not to hear her. "I don't know her. She wasn't raised in Japan, right? Where did you meet? Do I know her family?"

Kyoya's face became blank, but he managed a genuine smile that reached his eyes. He found it quite entertaining the way Haruhi's existence send his childhood friend off the track. She didn't remember Haruhi from school. They didn't exactly interact, and she didn't visit the club hardly at all.

"I don't think so," Kyoya gave her a tight smile.

"No one is going to steal her from you," Kanan giggled and gave a friendly stroke against Kyoya's arm. "You don't need to hide her away."

Kyoya laughed and shook his head, "I am afraid there are more complicated issues in the matter than I could simply explain."

"I get it," she said, nodding her head, "I am sure if she is involved with you there is far complicated schemes connected in the thing."

Haruhi's face had reddened, as she was talking to her dad and following the couple she had left. The Kanan girl was laughing and Kyoya was smiling back at her. She even dared to touch him. It seemed they were very close, but she didn't find it amusing. In fact, she was very upset about the whole thing.

"Alright, dad," she mumbled, turning off her phone.

"...and I don't know how else I can convince him to stop his childhood dramas bringing to the adult life," Kanan was saying when Haruhi approached them.

"I am sorry," Haruhi mumbled politely, "it was my father, he wants me to go home."

"Of course, I will take you home," Kyoya said, looking down at the brunette, "Kanan, it was nice seeing you. Please, tell Kuze, I am sending him my sincerest greetings."

"Of course," the girl giggled. "I am sure he will be delighted to hear about you. And it was nice to meet you, Haruhi."

Haruhi wanted to roll her eyes. This girl had one short-memory span. They already met at Ouran and apparently Kyoya didn't tell her anything else about her. But even if she didn't know that Haruhi was a student at Ouran and was a member in the host club, they didn't interact hardly at all and it was a little pretentious to claim, it was nice meeting her. She really wanted to roll her eyes, but all she did was smile politely and express similar sentiments. Kyoya wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away with him, as they bid their goodbyes.

Kanan looked after the leaving couple, and she would lie to say that she wasn't entirely confused about the whole thing. She looked thoughtful.

"Kanan," a girly voice interrupted the flow of her thoughts, "was that Kyoya Ootori?"

"Yes, Yui," Kanan said with a smile, turning to look at the girl with short black hair, "and he wasn't alone."

"I have noticed that," the girl said with a wink, "they seemed very close. Who is she? Do you know her?"

Kanan shook her head, "No," she said a little upset, "I haven't seen her before. But Kyoya-kun said it was his girlfriend."

"Must be some heiress that either was raised not in Japan or she is from such a conservative family they just homeschooled her. Something that is very fitting of an Ootori bride."

Kanan looked at the girl and shook her head in agreement, "I think so too. Uncle Yoshio must have chosen her. Was a very quite, _dutiful_ girl. Stood next to him silently and didn't say a word. Kyoya needs someone like himself, not just a random girl who will do as he says," her voice sounded very concerned, "I hope she won't make Kyoya unhappy."

"Her clothing was way too obvious," Yui laughed, "I mean only a very aristocratically raised girl would think that those clothes is what people usually wear outside. She didn't even mask it well. I immediately noticed that she tried to conceal her identity."

"I agree," Kanan said, "I can't wait but to take the news to Kuze. He will be on his heels, wanting to know who is the girl Kyoya is dating."

They both giggled at the notion, apparently finding Kuze enthusiasm in relation to Kyoya very amusing.

"It would be a sight to witness," Yui said, clicking her tongue mischievously.

* * *

 **A/N-Hope you like the chapter. I wanted to update faster, but for some reason it took me more time than I thought. I hope this chapter was interesting.** ㈹1


	17. Camping for the weekend

.

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** _Camping for the w_ _eekend_

* * *

The private lodge, Yoshio Ootori had occupied, was elegantly decorated with traditional Japanese furniture. It was quiet inside the room, and he was rather thankful for it, because he had a throbbing headache after weighing everything he intended to say to Katayama matriarch he was appointed to meet with. He had been busy throughout the last two weeks to rearrange his plan to compensate for the unforeseen circumstances that had taken place. His latest intelligence report about the Katayama family's financial situation nudged him to expedite his plans to introduce Haruhi to Suzuka Katayama. Jiro Katayama, Suzuka-san's brother in law and late Katayama patriarch's brother, was slowly driving company to bankruptcy, stealing money and investing in questionable stocks.

Jiro's son was quite the idiot and was easily manipulated, but his father was way cunning and sly for Yoshio to ignore, and it was necessary to deal with the man with caution. Yoshio realized he couldn't delay the information about Kotoko's death and her daughter's existence. He knew he needed more time, but circumstances called for speedier action. After learning about Jiro Kayatama's illegal machinations and money transfers, Yoshio decided to call and arrange a meeting with Suzuka-san. The woman had agreed to meet and seemed quite anxious to learn about Yoshio's findings. They were scheduled to meet at 1 o'clock and time was already up when the door was opened by a young man wearing round glasses and sleek hair. He politely bowed, seeing Yoshio Ootori and helped an old woman to walk in.

Suzuka Kayatama's hair was cleanly arranged into a tight bun and fastened with elegant ornaments. She was wearing a comfortable black dress and looked quite fit for her age. The young man accompanied the woman and helped her to take a seat in front of Yoshio Ootori. Yoshio looked at the quirky young man and exchanged a glance with Katayama matriarch.

"It's alright, Matsu is very trustworthy," she said, and the young man gave her a sweet smile.

Yoshio looked at the young man sternly, and the clumsy smile disappeared from his lips. The elder Ootori didn't say anything, instead a long sigh escaped his throat, and it send a shiver of fear through the spine of the old woman.

"Did you find her?" she asked with a breaking voice.

"Suzuka-sama," Yoshio started slowly, "I am afraid I didn't come with good news."

The woman's face lost all colour, and she swallowed hard, clenching her hands, she looked at the man pleadingly. His face was blank, though, she could detect hint of sympathy in his lifeless, grey eyes. Matsu leaned forward and patted her shoulder, reassuringly.

"I am ready to hear whatever it is, Yoshio-san," she said, pressing her lips into a thin line, and looked up at the man proudly.

"My intelligence service reports that she had... she had passed away thirteen years ago, I am very sorry," he murmured with a mournful sigh.

Kayatama matriarch's hands started to shake and her breathing hitched. She nervously rubbed her hands. Her shoulders slumped down and the prideful posture she had held disappeared. Yoshio looked at the woman blankly. Now, he was supposed to make his most important move, and he needed to choose his words and have the right timing.

"Ojou-sama," Matsu mumbled, kneeling forward, trying to calm the old woman, "do you need your medicine?"

"I am fine," she said with a breathy sigh and, rubbing her welled up eyes, looked at Yoshio, " how did she... How did that happen―"

"She was ill," Yoshio replied, "I am very sorry, Suzuka-san..."

The woman placed her hand on her erratically beating heart and tried to steel herself. She was not prepared to hear this. She hoped, she was sure she would find her. She still didn't know what actually happened to her. They said she had a man in her life she was in love with―someone her father wouldn't ever accept. But she hoped, she hoped she would come back home and no matter who the guy she was involved with, her husband would accept it.

Now she realized why her daughter never came back. She had died years ago after disappearing from the family home, on the day of her engagement with the man, who was sitting now in front of her. It was hard to accept, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. If she never searched for her, she would still have the hope in her heart that Kotoko was happy and alive somewhere far away. She condemned her own daughter to die far away from her family and friends, just because she never thought of her feelings and thoughts and valued the Katayama family name more than her own daughter's life. It was all her fault and in her old age she was going to pay for it, by mourning her own daughter's death.

"Suzuka-sama," Yoshio Ootori's voice brought her back to the reality. "There is something else..."

The old woman looked up at him. "What is it?" she mumbled in mournful voice.

"Actually," Yoshio started slowly, looking closely at the old woman, "one of my men found out that Kotoko had a daughter, and now we are searching for her, Katayama-sama, only I m not sure how long it will take to truck her down."

The woman's face remained neutral for a second and then a wave of confusion, hope, fear and happiness passed through her features.

"My Kotoko has a daughter?" the old woman sobbed, closing her mouth with her palm.

Matsu offered her his handkerchief and looked at the elder Ootori with hope. It appeared the old woman's secretary was really loyal. Yoshio valued loyalty the most, and he gave the young man a nod.

"Suzuka-sama," Yoshio spoke gently, despite his impatience with the old woman's sobbing, "I would want to ask you to keep this in absolute secrecy. You know if anyone in your family found out..."

"I understand," the woman said through her sobs, "Jiro's an old wolf. If he ever finds out that my dear daughter had a daughter and his incompetent son will not inherit my husband's company, he might not hesitate to dirty his hands."

Yoshio nodded, quite pleased that the woman didn't need any explanations and understood the situation very well.

"We are trying to find her. I have put forth all of my agents and police stuff. In case of any news, I will contact you."

The woman nodded. "I will be waiting for your call, Yoshio-san," she said and held his hand, "thank you."

Yoshio nodded politely and called in Harada Goro. The man was already waiting for his signal. He still had a lot of things to take care of.

* * *

"Kyoya," Tamaki called him, starting to shake him so enthusiastically, that Kyoya thought he was going to dislocate his shoulder.

"What is it?" he said with a sigh and looked up from the book he was reading, "what odd thing had crossed your mind this time?"

"What am I going to do when we graduate," Tamaki whined, "my precious club... How am I supposed to leave my little daughter with those shady twins? Mommy, tell me!"

Kyoya hardly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tamaki was so over-dramatic. "It's not like we won't visit in our spare time. After all, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai still attend most of the club activities. Even though they both are university students, that doesn't hold them back."

"You are right," Tamaki brightened up, "we still will attend host club and make sure it runs smoothly and doesn't embarrass us."

Kyoya sighed and kept reading the book he had in his lap. Tamaki was such a child. He didn't know if it would have been right to tell him the truth. He didn't like holding his relationship with Haruhi in secret, but then again he honestly didn't know how the blonde would react. Not to mention there was still a lot of uncertainty about his father's intentions over Haruhi. He needed to know why he was so keen on having the brown-eyes commoner in the family. If his suspicions turned to be true, he had no idea what he would do.

He decided not to think about it and wait until he had a verified information.

"What are you reading, Kyoya?" Tamaki suddenly jumped up and draped his arm over Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya fixed his eyeglasses and glared at the blonde. He was driving him insane. He motioned at the book cover and lowered his eyes and continued reading.

"Kyoya, do you think Haruhi started to act strangely?" suddenly he asked, rubbing his chin. "I have noticed that she had changed, but I can't tell in what ways she had changed."

"She grew up and so you did," Kyoya said calmly, "people change when they grow up, and we grow up all the time."

Tamaki wrinkled his nose, not liking the reply his friend had provided, but didn't ask any more questions. They sat in silence. Kyoya's room was clean and neat. He had an expansive library, and the books were tidily arranged in the shelves. Tamaki loved spending time with the boring, moody friend of his. Despite their apparent differences, he felt very well connected with him. He, although, found him strange recently. Kyoya was hiding something from him and he could feel it. He was very skilled at hiding his emotions, he was very good at masking his face and showing only what he intended to show, but he could never fool Tamaki. He felt Kyoya was hiding something, and he felt that he was nervous about it.

"Shouldn't we celebrate the graduation with the host club?" he suddenly asked.

"If you want," Kyoya replied blankly, not cutting his attention from the book he was reading, "I don't have any objections."

"Do you think we should organize an out-city camp?" Tamaki said thoughtfully, "that would be so much fun. I am sure Haruhi will be delighted."

Kyoya shut the book and almost glared at the blonde. Meeting his friends confused eyes, his expression softened and he sighed.

"Maybe."

"I will discuss it with twins and I am sure we can just manage to have a fine time together, before we will graduate," Tamaki's voice toned up and he started to clap in excitement.

Kyoya nodded.

* * *

Haruhi shoved a gray blanket into her suitcase and snorted angrily. Camping! They must be kidding. She didn't want to leave for weekends and spend her time with the host club, when she was supposed to prepare for her exams. Just what were they thinking? She was so pissed. These morons wanted her to lose her scholarship, otherwise they wouldn't be so insistent on doing so many random things. Kyoya had been usually quiet, and she got chills every time thinking he had changed his mind about this whole relationship thing. Nor did he tell anything to the host club like he said he would.

"I hope you will have a nice time," her father told her, when she left the house.

She snorted loudly. She sure wasn't going to have any nice time, because she would worry about her upcoming exams and Kyoya. What was wrong with her? Why was that rich bastard taking so much space in her mind? She needed to kick him out of there and dedicate herself to other things.

The car was already waiting for her. She had warned them not to park in front of her apartment, not wanting to grab the attention of the neighbors, but there was no way to fix the habits of Hitachin twins. The huge limo had brought many eyes, and she felt awkward being in the center of the attention. As she took her seat in the car, Haruhi realized with dread that if her relationship with Kyoya Ootori became a public knowledge she would have to endure worse.

Suddenly she didn't want anyone to know about her and Kyoya. She wanted to be in shadows with him, concealed and hidden from the scrutiny of others.

"Haruhi," Hikaru spoke, patting on her shoulder, "where are you gone? You spaced out. Thinking about me?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Yes," she said, glaring at him, "Thinking about how I am going to kill you two for coming to my neighborhood with this monstrosity of a car, even though I asked you not to."

Kaoru started to laugh wholeheartedly as if it was amusing to have Haruhi angry with them. They both thumbed up, and Haruhi fumed with anger. Haruhi huffed irritated and the rest of the way went quietly. She thanked for the silence, because her thoughts were too incoherent, and she needed time to gather them up.

The sun was still bright in the sky when they reached the destination. Haruhi realized that they were the last to arrive. Tamaki was overenthusiastic to see her and left whatever he was doing and marched to her to show his fatherly love. Se looked around and found the camp place to be rather pleasant. Tamaki had really outrageous ideas when it came to relaxing and having fun with friends.

She eyed her surroundings inquisitively and spotted Kyoya near a tent, sitting on a chair and working on something in his computer. It appeared he wasn't even aware of their arrival, until Tamaki made a huge drama about it. He raised his head, brushed back his raven hair with the tips of his slender fingers and stared at her. She looked back at him and he smiled, gently―almost unbelievably tenderly for the shadow king. Haruhi averted her gaze and blushed. She looked at the guys carefully, thinking that they had noticed, but they didn't.

She sighed and sat down with twins to play another game they came up with. Mori-senpai made a fire and started to roast fish. Haruhi couldn't help to think that the cooking fish smelled delicious, and it made her almost dizzy. She didn't actually eat anything too busy with packing for the camp.

"Smells really tasty," she said with a smile.

"Do you like this place Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Yes," she mumbled, biting from a biscuit stick filled with chocolate. "It's quite fun here."

"Oh, Haruhi, maybe when we get married and go to a honeymoon, we can go into some camping spot, no?" Hikaru teased her and she shook her head.

"You can't get married with my precious daughter," Tamaki scoffed, "awful twins!"

"Hey," Kaoru protested, "I didn't say anything."

The little remark caused the twins argue and their noise distracted Haruhi from seeing Kyoya's approach. She only snapped back into reality when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Tilting her head back she stared at the raven haired guy and her surprised eyes questioned him curiously.

"May I have a word with you?" he explained with a smile, not cutting his eyes from hers.

She nodded and walked away with him. Everyone were too busy to separate twins and prevent them breaking each others chins to notice Kyoya and Haruhi. The soft grass was squealing under her feet as she walked along with him. She could still hear Tamaki's lecturing voice and it made her smile. Kyoya's silence, on the other hand, made her feel uneasy. Did he plan to say something that he couldn't immediately confess? It was something bad, wasn't it? Fear butted its way into her heart. No! Kyoya was not the sentimental kind to prolong any kind of confession for the sake of emotional security. He would tell a person they were terminally ill in a heartbeat.

She looked up at him, when he continued to walk silently. Sensing her gaze, he looked back at her and smiled. Haruhi decided to be patient and wait until he would say whatever he had called her for. After all, he would eventually speak. The soft breeze was waving his hair and Haruhi for a moment wished it was her fingers brushing through the black, sleek locks. The evening light lit his face in a way that made him look even more alluring and handsome.

Haruhi scowled. What was she even thinking? Her patience snapped, and she looked at the guy, walking with her, irritated, "Well," she said, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Yes," Kyoya said blankly, "right!"

He continued to walk and slightly confused Haruhi followed him, "To be honest, there is nothing I really wanted to talk about," he confessed lazily, "just wanted you away from everyone else's eyes."

"Very funny," Haruhi shook her head, staring at Kyoya's calm face, trying to find any indication of him hiding something, "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Why would I ignore you?" he huffed, "clearly, you don't still understand, do you?"

Haruhi gave him a curious look. Kyoya stood there for a moment and then without saying anything stepped forward and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the darkening forest, where night had already thrown its dream blanket. Kyoya's actions took Haruhi with surprise, and she didn't say anything before they both stopped.

"What... what are you doin―" his soft lips captured hers and her thoughts had melted down and disappeared in her head. She relaxed and her lips nibbled his, first cautiously, uncertainly, then more mischievously. Kyoya's hands came to rest on her shoulders. He broke off the kiss and looked into her glossy eyes.

"I don't like when there are others around us, preventing me doing this," he whispered.

Haruhi turned red as a cherry at his words and didn't dare to look at him. He patted her head and ruffled her short hair.

"Maybe we should tell them all now," she said quietly, "then..."

She broke off and looked at him, her skin was red and hot. And he brushed and soothed her cheeks with the back of his palms. She wondered why they were icy cold and realized that it wasn't exactly warm in the forest.

"Maybe!" he agreed, "although, I doubt anyone being very accepting of me kissing you."

"That would be unfortunate," Haruhi suddenly spoke, "because I like kissing you."

Kyoya glanced at her thoughtfully as if he saw her for the first time, but then he smiled gently and leaned forward to give her a small hug.

"There is going to be a small event for my father's new branch company, and I would be honored if you accompanied me."

Haruhi tilted a little in his warm grip and looked at the raven haired man. His face looked calm and unusually relaxed. This invitation was... it was very risky. If she went with him everyone would see her, and his father would finally see that she kept her part of the deal. Her heart started to thump faster and irregularly. What would happen after that? She wasn't sure she was ready.

"When?" she asked and her voice came breathy and uncertain.

"Next week," he said and then noted bitterly, "you don't seem happy about going with me."

Haruhi shook her head as hurriedly as she could manage and looked around thinking she heard a noise, "No, no!" she assured him, "it's not that I don't want... it's just I am worried... everyone will see me and ... well, you know... I don't know what to expect. I don't know what your father will do after that and I am not sure I will feel comfortable and..."

"Stop!" he said with a chuckle when her rambling became breathless, "Take a deep breath and relax."

Haruhi sighed and tried to retreat from his arms, but he tightened his hold and, lowering is head, nuzzled her hair. "You don't need to worry about anything, Haruhi," he went on, "doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, right? Right?"

"Right," she agreed and felt a little ashamed that her emotions made her say idiotic things.

"Besides," Kyoya relaxed his arms and, brushing off her hair from her forehead, smirked, "no one needs to know anything at all. But if they do, good for us. I will be there and help you to get by."

"Alright," she nodded, "I will come to that event with you."

He smiled pleased and let her go. They started to head back. Surely, Tamaki by now had thrown a fit, not seeing Kyoya and Haruhi around. There was no reason to make the blonde worry unnecessarily, and Tamaki sure knew how to worry utmost dramatically. Haruhi suddenly stopped and, taking out a piece of paper from the pocket of her jacket, gave it to Kyoya. He looked at her quizzically and then took the piece of paper and looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Remember you have asked me to full up that question form you have given me," the recognition passed through Kyoya's eyes and he nodded, "I figured I should give it to you even though I am pretty late."

"Great! he said arrogantly, "you finally remembered to perform your obligation. I think I am very lenient with you, and you take advantage of the fact."

Haruhi snorted and walked forward, "Yes, you must be a teddy bear with a heart of a saint," she mocked.

Kyoya wanted to scold the little commoner for her cheek when he heard their names being called. Of course, he was right! Of course, Tamaki had panicked and started a search for them.

"We are here Tamaki," he called back, catching Haruhi who managed to move forward really fast.

"Oh, mon ami," Tamaki launched forward to hug him and Kyoya hardly managed to escape the blonde's affectionate embrace. "What happened, we thought you were kidnapped and eaten by wolves."

Kyoya smiled, "Yes, fortunately Haruhi managed to shoo them away," he said with a laugh, "Tamaki, I am so glad I don't have your imagination, God only knows what's going on in your head when you make up this ridiculous stories. Why would you think we were abducted and eaten by wolves?"

"Kaoru, am I the only only who noticed that shadow king and Haruhi are weird lately?" Hikaru questioned and in response Kaoru paled up, "I mean they constantly end up together in some secluded corner. Isn't it a bit too much for coincidences?"

"Right?" Tamaki suddenly spoke, "what were you doing with Haruhi alone in the forest?"

"I need someone to come with me to an event celebrating the new company branch that was just founded, and I asked Haruhi to come with me," Kyoya declared.

"Huh?" they all looked at Haruhi.

"I am tired," Honey-senpai announced, making everyone's attention to focus on him, "can we go and sleep."

"I will help you to set your tent, Haruhi," Mori-senpai suddenly spoke, generating a few gasps from the twins who didn't expect to hear the silent host's voice any time soon.

"Tent?" Haruhi looked at everyone, "what tent?"

"You don't have a tent?" Hikaru asked, "where are you going to sleep?"

Haruhi stared at six guys, staring at her quite scandalously, and shook her head, "I can sleep outside, no problem."

"No," Tamaki interfered, "no you can sleep with daddy. It's cold outside."

"What!" twins screamed together, "how is she supposed to sleep with you. Why should she sleep with daddy. She should come and sleep with us. Brothers are better than daddy."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at this ridiculous nonsense this grown boys were sputtering. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Technically, if you want to play a family game," Kyoya started with a smirk, "it would be most logical if she slept with the Mommy. But I don't imagine what you are thinking with, to suggest such idiotic ideas. Haruhi, you can sleep in my tent. I will stay with Tamaki."

Everyone stared at Kyoya like he had just grown an extra head or something. Even Tamaki found nothing to say. It was strange that Shadow king of all people would be the one giving up his tent for Haruhi.

"Oh, Mummy's so kind!" Tamaki screamed, jumping forward and hugging Kyoya.

"Get off me," Kyoya complained, when Tamaki's embrace started to choke him.

The night had already fallen and the stars were bright and tiny. Everyone moved into their tents. Haruhi felt warm in Kyoya's tent. His blanket smelled like him and her heart throbbed deliciously as she put her head on the soft pillow. She remembered what he said and remembered the kiss and her stomach flipped.

* * *

Tachibana's call was unexpected. The security guard insisted to meet in person and as soon as possible. Kyoya knew the man well enough to know that it was something important, otherwise he wouldn't force him out of the beautiful camp with friends back to Tokyo. He was not happy to leave Haruhi with the other guys, but she didn't mind, and Tachibana had already sent Hotta after him.

Tamaki was worried something serious happened. Kyoya assured him if it was something serious he would tell them, but he needed to leave. The rest of the hosts seemed to be upset about his departure. The morning in the car with windows open was tolerable. He could at least breath some fresh air, before getting back to Tokyo. He speculated number of thing that would made Tachibana to urge him to come so soon, but he couldn't know for sure until he was back.

The way back to Tokyo was boring. Kyoya had a few things to work on his computer that he didn't have time to take care of, and now he got the chance. Hotta was quite as usual. It appeared that Tachibana didn't share this important piece of information with him.

It was already afternoon when the car reached the square park, where Tachibana set the meeting. He was in an outdoor cafe and was drinking what appeared to be a lemonade. Kyoya walked towards him in quick steps, and Hotta had to ran to keep up.

"Kyoya-sama," Tachibana stood up and bowed politely, "you have arrived early."

"Hotta was driving fast," Kyoya said, gesturing towards the shiny-headed driver. "To be honest, I was in a hurry to talk to you. My understanding is you have important intelligence."

"Yes, sir," he said and gestured Kyoya towards a chair, "please take a seat."

"I will be waiting in the car," Hotta said with a bow and both men nodded.

"So," Kyoya asked, "What is it? What did you find out?"

"Sir," Tachibana started, "I have done my research, and it appears your suspicions over Miss Fujioka's and Katayama family's connection were correct."

Kyoya's eyes widened and he nodded for the man to continue.

"Miss Fujioka's mother, Kotoko Katayama was the daughter of Suzuka Kayatama, the current head of Kayatama law firm, and her late husband."

The information was hard to absorb even though Kyoya already suspected as much. This piece of intelligence was changing everything. Now Kyoya knew why his father was so interested in Haruhi. Why he wanted her to date him. It all made sense. But new questions popped into his head and he had no idea of their answers.

"Why was she..." Kyoya stopped and looked at the older man, who was sipping from his drink, "Why didn't Haruhi know about this?"

"Kotoko Kayatayama had ran away from her engagement and no one found her after that. Her family had disowned her after the act. But her mother recently started a search. She wants her back. There are some unpleasant family disputed on who should inherit the company after her death. She seems to want to find her daughter and reconcile with her."

"Her daughter is dead, which means she will find Haruhi," Kyoya sighed, "how did my father find out about this if Kayatama-san didn't find Haruhi yet?"

"I don't know," Tachibana said, "but there is an interesting detail I came across when searching for information."

"What is it?" Kyoya looked up at the man.

"Kotoko Katayama was engaged to your father," Tachibana said.

* * *

 **A/N-Well, there Kyoya already knows. I wanted to update sooner, but a lot of things happened and I didn't have the will to sit and write. What do you think about this chapter?** ㈹0


	18. The brown-eyed commoner at a party

.

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** _The brown-eyed commoner at a party_

* * *

Kyoya folded the stack of newspapers from 1980s and sighed. This was more complicated than he anticipated. The scandal of his father's broken engagement had been something that Ootori family concealed so well that even he didn't know about it. He didn't know how to feel about this new piece of information. What Haruhi would think if she learnt about her mother? Did Ranka-san know who his wife really had been? The questions wandered in his mind and, finding no answers, Kyoya huffed and got up. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought if he found out his father's reasons behind wanting Haruhi to be with him, he would be able to make decisions easier.

He wondered if it was fair for him to hide whatever he had learnt about Haruhi from her. He knew he couldn't tell her anything, until he found out every single piece in this chessboard his father had set into play. He needed to know everything to be able to play the game and protect her. He had ordered Tachibana to find out everything about the Katayama family and make sure not to leave any possible details. After all, there was a reason why his father was worried someone else had attacked Haruhi a few weeks ago.

"Sir," Aijima spoke as he walked out of Ootori estate, "the car is ready."

"Thank you Aijima-san," Kyoya nodded and strode forward quickly. The older man opened the door of the car and bowed politely.

As Tachibana was busy with his intelligence research, Aijima took all the necessary means to take care of Kyoya's security. In contrast to fair haired security head, Aijima was far calmer and relaxed, although he looked a little more intimidating with his facial hair, carefully cut and styled.

Haruhi was supposed to come back today. They had school tomorrow. He was anxious to see her and actually missed her, but the new revelations about her made him feel uneasy on how he was supposed to continue his relationship with her. Eventually, she would find out, and then she maybe would even think he knew from the very beginning and dated her only because she actually was a rich heiress. The thought that Haruhi could actually think that made Kyoya sick in the gut. He didn't want to think about it. If only his father didn't start playing games like this without letting him know what was going on.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his father and Haruhi's mother were engaged. If not the critical situation, he would find the fact quite amusing and hilarious. The library was near and he needed to clean up his mind from the mess that started there after Tachibana brought the shocking news. He needed to visit it, anyways, to see if the books he had donated had arrived, and see if they needed anything else.

The entrance hall was crowded when he walked in. Relieved to find a quiet spot, he decided to read something and lose up his strained nerves. Something he saw Haruhi reading. She loved to read detectives and quite honestly he enjoyed and shared her taste of books. Crime stories were quite stimulating for his mind and he loved how certain characters masqueraded and plotted an entire conspiracy and let everyone into traps.

"You are alone today, Ootori-san," a soft voice had spoken, and Kyoya had to turn around to see the speaker.

"Oh, Katayama-san," he said with a polite smile, spotting the young woman, "yes, I needed some peace and quite. Did you already receive the books?"

"Yes, yes," the girl answered quickly, enthusiastically clapping her hands. "Thank you very much for your contributions. I said this before, but Ootori-san, your actions are quite noble. Our library and attenders are very grateful."

Kyoya nodded politely and turned his attention to the book he was reading. The girl didn't leave though, and he was forced to look back at her. Since he started this project with the public library in the beginning of the year, providing them with books, he had the pleasure to work with the young woman currently staring at him. She was very polite, mild-natured, but at the same time had overly attentive habits, which kind of irritated Kyoya.

"Are you preparing for university already?" she asked awkwardly, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes," he said dryly, not really in the mood to get into conversation with her.

"Business school?" she asked, earning a half-curious half-annoyed stare from Kyoya.

He nodded, hoping she will get the hint and leave him alone. But she didn't, because she grinned, and stepping forward, occupied the seat in front of Kyoya. Her actions actually startled Kyoya, and he put all of his self-control not to flinch.

"I am planning to go to a business school too," she said absentmindedly, "but my family wants me to go into a law school."

Kyoya looked at her carefully, trying to figure out how to respond. A single strand of hair had escaped her carefully arranged hair bun. Her suit was clean and neat, almost clinically crisp. He had never paid actual mind how she looked until now.

"My family has a law firm," she started to elaborate when Kyoya didn't answer, "and they think I should become a lawyer, but I am not really interested."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly, taking in what she just said, trying to understand why she was telling him all of these, before he realized what she was doing.

"I am sure you will find a way to come into a consensus with your family, Ms. Kayatama," he said politely, but apathetically, hoping the girl would understand he didn't have any intentions of flirting with her. If, indeed, it was her goal.

 _Ms Katayama... a law firm..._

Kyoya eyes widened and he managed to hide his shock with difficulty. Everything suddenly started to become increasingly meaningless around him.

"Why are you working here Ms. Kayatama," he asked suddenly, earning a small giggle from her.

"I know," she laughed, "when most people learn that my grandfather is Jiro Katayama, they ask me that question too. Well, let's just say that I am very much loving public work and working in the library is quite fun."

Kyoya nodded politely and looked at the young woman who was supposed to be Haruhi's second cousin. She looked nothing like Haruhi. She was taller and more feminine. And the deep soulful eyes Haruhi had were missing from this girl's face. She looked more like a beautiful lifeless doll, if anything.

"Our families are not really close," she spoke again, putting his hand on his arm, which made Kyoya very uncomfortable, "I don't even know why. But apparently, great aunt and grandfather are invited to the new Ootori medical branch event. Grandfather insisted I accompany him. Would be very nice to see you there."

"Yes," Kyoya smiled, staring at her fingers clasped around his arm for a short second, "I would be happy to see you, Ms. Katayama."

"Call me Asuna," she said with a smile and taking away her hand clapped again as if something extraordinary happened.

"I will be very pleased to see you, Asuna-san," Kyoya said blankly and closed his book, "I am afraid, I need to leave now. I have a meeting with my girlfriend."

Her face bleached, and she looked at him shocked and nodded. Kyoya smiled politely, and bowing, left the library.

So, the girl who had worked here the entire time was related to Katayama family, and the day when Haruhi was attacked she had met the girl in the library. He was sure he made it quite obvious that Haruhi was his girlfriend. He wondered if her appearance in the library was an accident or she purposefully started to work there when he started to make donations and work with this specific library. He had gotten a short text from Haruhi.

"I am back," she wrote in her message and Kyoya staring at the screen of his phone, smiled happily. He wanted to see her, but at the same time was worried to see her, knowing now who she actually was.

* * *

"I missed you," he confessed when she leaned forward to give him a quick hug. "How was the camp without me? Did the twins annoy you a lot?"

"It was good," she said, earning a glare from the raven haired Ootori, "I missed you too, senpai."

Kyoya smiled and pulled the chair for her to seat. Haruhi sat down, ruffling her short brown hair, she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya asked carefully, scanning her face.

"I know you don't think I should be worried, but I am worried," she said with a light grown as she grabbed the menu, "just think about it. There would be so many people in that event, and if I go there with you, they are going to stare at me all the time. I am not sure I can manage such pressure."

"I will stick with you the whole time," Kyoya said with a smile, stroking her fingers gently, "you shouldn't worry about such things."

"I know," Haruhi agreed, shaking her head, "but you also have to understand me. These rich bastards are going to just claw me. You know, a commoner, and all that nonsense."

Kyoya cleaned his throat at her words. He felt uncomfortable, sitting there, looking into her eyes and keeping the truth from her, but he knew he couldn't just tell her so plainly. She might even suspect that he had his fair share of manipulation in the matter.

"It doesn't matter what any of those _bastards_ would think about you," he smiled and, trying to loosen up the atmosphere, asked, "would you like some tea and chocolate roulette?"

"That would be great," she said excited, not noticing the way Kyoya sighed relieved.

He called the waiter, and the quirky manager showed up as soon as he spotted Kyoya. He seemed quite pleased that they visited the cafe. Kyoya was too stressed to actually care about the manager's pleasant ways. He was just glad that Haruhi liked whatever this place offered.

He would have lied, if said that he wasn't a bit intrigued to find out about Haruhi's family. Not that it would matter either way, it just ensured his father wouldn't ever step back and force him to break up with her, or anyone else for that matter. He, though, found it very odd and slightly unnerving that his own father was engaged to marry Haruhi's mother.

"Senpai," she said, catching his attention. He looked at her from his place and she blushed.

"Yes, Haruhi," he spoke and his voice came lower, huskier than he intended.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my math homework," she muttered, uncertainly, "I mean, I have already did it and didn't understand some parts and all. And you are very good with numbers."

He chuckled teasingly and nodded, "Of course, I will help you," he said, "you seem very flustered about asking for help though."

"I just don't want you to think I am trying to find ways to spend more time with you," she huffed irritated and fixed him with a stern look.

The grin on Kyoya's face grew bigger as she came up with that odd contemplation. "I won't mind," he said seriously, "if you make up reasons to spend more time with me. In fact, I would be very proud of you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and Kyoya chuckled. He found it really amusing to wind her up. It was even more fun than tricking Tamaki. He found her reactions adorable.

* * *

"Thank you very much guys for your desire to help, but I am fine," Haruhi said in a gritty tone.

"But Haruhi you can't go to a party like that dressed the way you usually do," Kaoru protested.

"Yeah?" she snapped, "and why is it not? I don't see any reason to dress up. My clothes are fine."

She couldn't believe that in addition to her father, she also had two sticky twins to deal with. She found it indescribably annoying that everyone seemed to think its their holy quest to dress her up, as if she was some kind of doll. A part of her knew that she should have agreed and let them play a dress up with her, and she, maybe, would feel more confident and relaxed in that party if she fitted in, but another, more stubborn part of her, screamed and yelled that she shouldn't change herself just to conform to the standards poised by some rich aristocrats.

"Because we want you to look good," they screamed together.

"I look fine," she said even more irritated.

She knew it was very childish, but she didn't want to give in. She had no wishes to comply with anyone on the irrelevant and trivial matters like fashion.

"Look," Hikaru suddenly spoke, "you might not want to dress up, but sure you can help your friends, right?"

Haruhi quirked a brow and looked at the auburn haired twin cautiously.

"It's a high society party and many aristocrats would perhaps be invited. I am sure you won't mind to show up there with a Hitachin dress to show our work. Kaoru and I had worked on couple of dresses. Mom hadn't seen them yet. But you know, she would be very proud if she learnt that a very beautiful girl had gone to an Ootori party wearing something we made. You are so beautiful, you can turn all the heads."

Haruhi wasn't exactly flattered by the speech, but she realized what Hikaru meant and also remembered Kaoru's words and decided to go along.

"But I will choose," she said with a sigh, "you two are not going to force me anything extravagant, although, I am not sure you would have created any dress that couldn't be called extravagant."

"Yay!" they both screamed, "thank you, Haruhi!"

She looked at them sternly and then giggled at their reaction. " I swear you are going to turn me into a Christmas tree," she huffed.

They didn't say anything, just dragged her into the art room and forced her to go through all the dresses they had made. It was a real torture, and Haruhi knew it. Eventually, she picked a two piece dress. It was a ankle-length dress satin with baby blue skirt and white lace armed blouse. It had a beautiful bow at the collar and the leaf patterned sheer lace arms made it look very delicate. It was a simple yet very elegant dress and didn't have too many details and parts to make Haruhi overwhelmed.

Twins first were upset for her choice. Kaoru even complained that she was going to embarrass them by showing up in the single nun-dress they had made, but she brushed off all the criticisms, saying she liked it and thanked them for lending it to her.

"You can keep it, Hikaru scowled, "if you like, it keep."

Haruhi wanted to protest, but Kaoru interfered, "It will be a reward for advertising our work, you should say," he shushed her and Haruhi nodded, realizing they wouldn't have any use for a dress she would wear anyways.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled.

"Hope you will have a nice time with the shadow king," Kaoru winked.

"Sure, she will," Hikaru grumbled, "recently the two of them look very suspicious. I wonder what he has gotten on you. Is he blackmailing you or something?"

Haruhi laughed louder than she would like and shook her head, "No," she said, "it's something cooler."

* * *

She was ready. The dress fit her perfectly and did look really elegant with her short hair. She refused to wear any make up, no matter how much her father insisted on applying some on her face. She had thin-heeled shoes on her feet and a very small pendant on her neck. It belonged to her mother and she rarely wore it, but today she felt she could have it. Kyoya showed up at the appointed time, and he seemed not to care really how she looked at all, which both surprised and intrigued Haruhi. On one hand, she was glad that he didn't care about such trivial things as appearance, on the other hand, she hoped he would say something nice about the way she looked.

"You look good," he said in the car and when she stared at him surprised. She noticed his lips curved at the edges into a teasing smile, "you think just because I don't say anything I don't notice anything..."

"I didn't say that," she said carefully, tilting her chin up and looking at the silver eyed Ootori sideways.

"But you thought it," he chuckled and shook his head, "you look very beautiful, Haruhi."

She suppressed the smile that appeared on her lips, but he still could see it, and he smirked, enjoying her childish ways.

They arrived soon into the grand foyer of the new medical facility, where the actual event was taking place. There were a lot of people―all dressed up and groomed―and Haruhi regretfully noted that the food options were limited to come fancy snacks and drinks. She didn't have anything to busy herself with. And like the twins predicted, all the heads turned to her, as she showed up there with Ootori Kyoya.

The gathered people eyed her curiously, and she felt really crept out by all the staring gazes she had got. It was actually worse than she anticipated. She clung to Kyoya's arm even tighter, like a little child who wouldn't let go of her mother's arm in the first day of school. He looked at her, smiled and patted her hand reassuringly. She was so nervous, she didn't even notice the beautiful melody being played by the small orchestra.

"Kyoya-san," someone had called and they both had to turn around, "so glad to see you. As soon as I came I started searching for you."

Haruhi stared at the girl, speaking so... she couldn't find a proper word to describe the way she spoke to her boyfriend―intimately, maybe. She scanned the girl and realized she had seen her before. She looked familiar.

"Nice to see you Ms. Asuna," Kyoya replied politely with a slight bow, "I hope you are enjoying the event."

She had a floral dress on her and held a small purse in her hand. Her hair was arranged into a beautiful hairstyle and she had beautiful earrings. Haruhi stared at the girl, trying to remember where she had seen her before and was shocked to hear her proposition.

"I have told my great aunt so much about you," she mumbled in a breathy voice, "she would like to meet you."

She gestured towards an elderly woman standing with couple of other people. Haruhi's eyes shifted towards the woman. She was a pretty woman for her age. There was something about her that Haruhi found pleasing. She noted with a throb of her heart that Tamaki's grandmother was conversing with this girl's great aunt. What if the old hag decided to storm to her and make a scandal. She might have claimed to be aristocratic, but the woman's manners were quite lacking. Haruhi realized that the girl didn't even acknowledge her presence, as if she was not even there, or was just a mere ornament at Kyoya's side. It irked her, and she impatiently stared at Kyoya.

"It would be a pleasure," Kyoya said after a moment of thought, "Excuse me for a moment, Haruhi."

The triumph on this girl's face was so clear that Haruhi didn't know to chuckle or scowl. When Kyoya left with her to join the little group to greet them, the girl looked back at Haruhi and smirked. Then Haruhi realized where she had seen her. This was the girl from the library. The one who had tried to talk to Kyoya when they were leaving, on that day she was attacked in the alley. She smiled back at the girl and turned away.

She told herself to calm down. He was just being polite and greeting the guests that had arrived to an event organized by his family. On the other hand, the bastard had promised he wouldn't leave her side, and there was no food around to compensate. She wasn't even of age to drink and she sure needed something strong to calm herself. Looking around, she suddenly faced her reflection in the big mirror in the hall that was there for decorative purposes and realized that even though she was fuming inside, she looked really calm from outside.

"Ms Fujioka," Yoshio Ootori's voice had startled her. "I must say I am very pleased to see you here."

 _Great! This is what she needed._

She turned to the older man and smiled politely. The man was in a crisp suit, his graying hair brushed back, and his glasses hiding the glint in his eyes.

 _"Haruhi, control yourself! stay calm,_ " she prayed internally, hoping she won't snap at the man.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, turning and standing rather closer to her. Some of the people looked at them from the sides, quite curious.

"About what?" she asked, eyeing Kyoya, who was smiling at the old woman and apparently having some nice conversation.

Yoshio looked at the direction the girls eyes were focused, and his face twisted in a scowl, realizing Kyoya was talking to Katayama matriarch. Surely, he didn't know, did he?

"About my proposal," he said carefully, catching the girl's attention.

Haruhi's eyes widened, as she registered what the old man had just said. Was he going to break it off? She looked towards Kyoya, he was with that girl from a rich family and her her heart throbbed with fear. What if Ootori Yoshio found someone he wanted Kyoya to be with, someone like that Asuna girl.

"Yes," she said louder than she wanted.

"I want to call it off," he said and Haruhi's heart started to beat faster. She thought she was going to faint. What she feared the most was happening, "I am very sorry for actually even coming up with such a request in the first place. At the time, I didn't really understand what I was suggesting. Only now I have realized I didn't have any right to make you do anything you are not comfortable with, Ms. Fujioka."

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. The room was spinning around her head. So this was it, and it was a skilled way to get rid of her. Just apologize and say it was wrong to begin with. But before she could say she understood him and left the place, Yoshio continued.

"I didn't even realize that I am making my own son unhappy in the process. It was very selfish of me to come up with what I did and coerce you into a relationship with Kyoya that you didn't want. You just reminded me of someone, I used to know, and I thought you would make Kyoya happy, so I didn't qualm about the ethical side of my request."

She suppressed a snort. Surely, he didn't think she would believe this sentimental theatrics.

"So, Ms. Fujioka," he said with a sigh, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want."

Now he was throwing it at her. So she would just say alright and leave. But what was the purpose of all of this, if it was going to end like this.

"I understand, Ootori-san," Haruhi nodded, politely. She felt sick, and she thought she was going to faint.

"I want to know," he spoke again and this time his voice sounded almost sincere, "do you feel anything for my son? I want you to be honest."

Haruhi gulped and looked at the man. She wanted to tell him she felt nothing and leave, but then she sighed and spoke in a steady voice, "I like your son Ootori-san."

He gave her a curious look, "I feel attracted to him," she said, "if that is what you are asking."

"Is that really true?" Yoshio asked, making Haruhi's skin crawl, "and this has nothing to do with me forcing you to be with him?"

"No," she said, not understanding where this conversation led, "in the beginning, of course, I didn't want. But now... now I am..."

She paused and looked at Kyoya. He was laughing at something the older woman was saying. Yoshio noticed her look and smiled, "I think my son is very attracted to you, and I am glad we cleared this out, because I wouldn't want to force either of you into anything you didn't want."

Haruhi stared at the man bewildered. Since when Yoshio Ootori was so understanding. She didn't know him exactly, but she knew him enough to realize that if he was sharing pleasantries like this, there was something to be worried about. She was confused.

"I don't understand," she mumbled.

"If you love him, Ms. Fujioka, you have my blessing," the man smiled politely.

Haruhi relaxed and relief flooded her system. She didn't understand what had just happened. She wasn't sure she could trust her ears. Did he just say he didn't mind them dating for real? She gaped shocked, and the man smirked, satisfied.

"Do you enjoy the party, Fuijoka-san?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her forward. She realized everyone's eyes were on them, and she felt awful to be in the center of the attention.

"If there was some food," she said absentmindedly, "and less time staring at others, it would have been better."

Suddenly she realized what she said and closed her mouth with her palm. Yoshio laughed wholeheartedly and led her to a table with small dishes. It was not perfect, but it was something.

"So you don't mind us dating," she tried to clarify, when they were away from curious ears.

"I am happy for you," the man said, and Haruhi didn't know how to feel about it. After all, it was Ootori Yoshio, he was not a fairy-tale love fairy. There was something definitely off, if he was pleased with their relationship.

"Thank you," she mumbled, not knowing what to say and with a sigh, started to eat the delicious snacks.

The man nodded and then asked pleasantly, "So what did you plan to do after graduating?"

"I intend to go to a law school," she replied with a smile, "I want to become a lawyer."

"It's very nice to know," he said, eyeing is surroundings, "I would love to help you with anything you would need in your path to become a lawyer."

"With all respect," she spoke immediately, "I would love to achieve everything myself, with my hard work."

"Of course, Ms. Fujioka," the man chuckled, "I was only speaking about the scholarships you can get. I am sure you will need them to enter a good law school and with your abilities I have heard, you would want to go to the best one."

She nodded. Yoshio Ootori turned out to be a very interesting person to talk to. Even though she felt he was trying her at times, still, he was very nice and charming, and she felt very engrossed with the topics they have discussed. At the end they both were laughing and earning surrounding people's curious and impatient stares.

"I must admit your analysis of the situation is quite correct," he admitted with a laugh when an elderly man approached them and greeted them politely.

"Congratulations, Ootori-san," the man said, "a very pleasant event, I must also mention."

"Thank you, Katayama-san," Yoshio nodded, "I am very glad you have accepted my invitation."

The man stared at Haruhi for a moment, but didn't say anything and, then turning to Yoshio, smiled, "your youngest son is quite the young man," he said, "very intelligent and perceptive. My granddaughter brought him to introduce to my sister-in-law and son."

Yoshio nodded politely and looked at where Kyoya was standing. So the girl had taken him there, and he was worried that Kyoya found out something.

"He is," Yoshio agreed and then turned to Haruhi who had bleached and looked really sick, "are you alright, Haruhi? I am sorry Katayama-san."

The usage of her first name and so informally caught Haruhi off guard, but the fact that Yoshio Ootori helped her to walk out of the hall shocked her more. She had eaten too much again. She could never learn from her mistakes.

"Are you feeling sick?" the man asked, putting his cold palm on her forehead. She nodded absentmindedly and wondered how he knew, but then realized that he was a doctor, after all. "This way―there is a bathroom there."

The girl disappeared behind the door and Yoshio stood there bewildered. If this was what he had suspected, he sure was going to have a stern conversation with Kyoya. And he had warned the boy to be careful. Yoshio grimaced. The girl walked out slightly pale and tired.

"I am sorry," she mumbled, "It's just when I start eating after being stressed out, I completely forget how much I eat and always end up in the bathroom. Apparently, my stomach and my taste buds have different ideas how much food is acceptable at a time."

She didn't notice that Yoshio's tense form relaxed. The man should have known better than to think his son was not responsible.

"Sir," Haruhi noticed a tall, brown haired man, in suit and the white earpiece in his ear, black glasses covering his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Harada-san," Yoshio replied, "please keep our guests _protected_."

* * *

"Who is the girl who came with Ootori Kyoya-san?" a girl asked, whispering to her friend.

"I don't know," the friend said scowling, "but her dress is very beautiful."

"It's Kyoya's girlfriend," another girl said with a smile, joining the group, "the other day, Kanan and I had seen them in the chocolate festival. You should have seen how she was dressed back then. Tried to pretend to be a commoner."

"Really, Yui?" the girls mumbled together, "she is talking to Yoshio-sama, though. She isn't with Kyoya anymore."

"Of course, she does," Yui said slyly, "I have heard she was chosen to be Kyoya's fiancee by Ootori-sama. He is very close with her family."

"You know her?" one of the girls asked curiously.

"No," Yui sighed, "haven't seen her before. But look at her, doesn't she look like someone who would marry Kyoya-san."

The girls looked at Haruhi who was laughing about something with all powerful and slightly scary Ootori Yoshio and nodded. "She does," they agreed.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" a soft voice joined the conversation.

"Oh, Kanan-chan," everyone said cheerfully, "we didn't notice you."

"I was with Kuze, preventing him from ambushing Kyoya's girlfriend. He is a total embarrassment," she sighed, "saw the girl and wanted to ran to her and badmouth Kyoya like a little petulant child."

The girls giggled at her comments and then she looked at Haruhi and Yoshio Ootori, "Everyone are curious about this girl, Kyoya is dating," she said, "but she doesn't leave Yoshio-sama's side and no one dares to go there and question her."

"She is pretty," the girls said.

"And a moron too," Kanan sighed, annoyed, "I mean Kyoya definitely deserves better."

The soft music had played in the room and the girls were invited for a dance. That's when Kyoya apologized to the elder women and looked around nervously, trying to find Haruhi. He told her he would be in a moment, but it took him far longer than just a moment. He was so worried when he didn't spot her. How could he have get carried away like this? He had promised her he will stay at her side. He turned when he heard Asuna's voice calling her.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked with a smile.

"I am sorry," he said gracefully bowing, "I have left my girlfriend alone, she must be worried."

The girl's face turned into a pout that she didn't hide very well. But Kyoya didn't have time to baby this spoiled brat, anyways. He wanted just to meet the woman who was supposed to be Haruhi's grandmother, nothing more, but then the conversation with her had gone too far and he had forgotten about time. He truly felt horrible. What if she had left. That's until his eyes fell on the brown-eyes commoner, standing in a corner, talking to his father. She was laughing. She looked really pretty when she was laughing.

He walked towards them, wondering what his father was telling her to make her face shine so brightly. When Haruhi spotted him, she scowled. He knew he was very wrong to leave her alone like that.

"Haruhi," he said, pressing his lips together in a gesture of regret, "I am very sorry for leaving you for such a long time."

"It's alright," Haruhi mumbled with a sigh, "it wasn't that long and I had a good company."

Kyoya looked at Yoshio, actually surprised. He smirked at his son, amused.

"Miss Fujioka has some interesting insights on how a party should be held," Yoshio said, looking at his son. "It was very helpful to hear her opinions."

"Yes, she must have complained about the food," Kyoya said with a laugh and pressed his lips tightly when the girl glared at him. "I need to properly apologize for leaving you. Would you dance with me, Haruhi?"

"Yes," she put her small hand in his lager one and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N-Here is another chapter. I hope you still are enjoying this story. The next chapter is already written and will be posted in the coming days. Did you like this chapter? Haruhi's and Yoshio's conversation? What part of the story was the most fun to read? What do you expect to happen in the coming chapters?**

 **I have written couple of other KyoHaru stories and will post them after I finish my current stories. If you are interested check my new one-shot "Stepmother". It's a bit weird, but would love to know what you think. Hope you will have a great evening or a day.** ㈹0


	19. From friends to enemies

.

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** _From friends to enemies_

* * *

The garden-house was filled with rays of sun that beautiful afternoon, when Saori Ootori was having a tea with Aimi Matsuyama, a close family friend. Her daughter Kanan and Kyoya had been very good childhood friends, and the two families were generally close with each other.

"Everyone is eager to know who she is, Sai-chan," the woman said with a smile, placing down the morning newspaper.

Saori Ootori nervously smiled and looked down at the tabloid. Her son and that girl were dancing. Someone had managed to take a photo and leak it to the popular media. She didn't know how to respond. After all, she didn't know who the girl was, and why her husband was very caring towards her. When she showed up with Kyoya, she thought it must be one of his classmates. But no one recognized the girl, and she could hear whispers spreading around that she was the supposed bride Yoshio had chosen for Kyoya. She didn't have the chance to speak about it with her husband, but she knew it must have been serious, if Ootori Yoshio spent his time at the event, entertaining the girl.

"She is quite pretty," Aimi tried to trick the Ootori woman to speak up, "and the dress is so very elegant. Fashion critics are gone crazy. Everyone wants to know the designer and know who she is."

"Of course," Saori said politely, placing the tea cup on the table and looking at the other woman with a light, lopsided smile, "Yoshio-sama doesn't want the things to become public. You understand, of course, it must be hard for you planning Kanan-chan's engagement party."

The woman sighed and shook her head, "It is quite exhausting, only a few months are left, and there is so much to do."

"Kanan-chan is a very beautiful girl," Saori smiled, "I am sure everything will be perfect."

"It seems soon enough you will start the same preparations for Kyoya-kun," the woman said, staring at the Ootori woman into the eyes, "I know you don't want to give me the details. But everything is clear anyways. We have seen the way he was looking at her."

Saori pressed her lips together and laughed halfheartedly. She felt awkward not knowing what to say. Never in her life, she had been this left out of the family matters. If most of the time she didn't care and felt comfortable with her husband, making decisions, but now it felt different. She had no idea who her son was dating, and her husband didn't even found it necessary to let her know.

"At least tell me the name of the designer of her gown," Aimi insisted, "I need to order a dress for Kanan, and I liked the style."

"I would talk to her," Saori promised, trying to sound as if she actually knew everything, "If she agrees to give away the name of her designer―"

"Please, Sai-chan," the other woman laughed. A ringtone made her to grab her purse, "It's my phone... yes... yes... I will be there in a few minutes."

She turned it off and looked at Saori, "I need to go," she sighed, "have a meeting with my husband. Wants to discuss some business matters with me to get a second opinion."

The Ootori woman nodded and got up to see her friend off. Aimi was quite the gossiper. She knew that the whole tea meeting with her would be spent on an idle chat. Her husband despised such behavior the most, and she tried her best to avoid, but with Aimi it was always impossible. She took the newspaper, her friend had brought and looked at the picture of her son and the mysterious, pretty girl.

She sighed and walked to the drawing room. The place was very bright during the afternoons, and she loved to sit there and read books.

"I don't care how you do it," she heard her husband's voice, "but I want her face removed from all the newspapers. Do anything you can; threaten them, bribe them, I don't care. As long as you stop them and make sure this won't spread."

"Yes, sir," Harada's voice followed quickly after, and they both entered the drawing room, along with her husbands most trusted adviser, Yoshida-san. They both greeted her politely, and she returned the greetings gracefully.

"I didn't know you would come for the lunch, tosama," she said to Yoshio politely, "I will make you tea."

"Don't trouble yourself," Yoshio said, "I won't stay long."

She nodded and then with a hesitation sat in front of him, on the sofa. Yoshio looked at the woman surprised and raised his brows quizzically.

"I..." she started with a stammer, "I am being questioned about the girl who had come to the event with Kyoya."

She paused and dared a glance at her husband, trying to read his mood and see if it was safe to continue to speak. Yoshio's face became blank and indifferent when he heard her talk about the girl.

"I don't know what to tell them," she finished cautiously, "Is she―"

"And what did you tell these interested people," Yoshio interrupted her with his stern voice.

"I made clear I didn't wish to speak about it, but..." she looked at her husband with a sigh, "who is that girl, tosama?"

"Saori," Yoshio said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about trivial things. Try to relax and do something you have put away for a while."

The woman took a deep breath and even though she knew the conversation was over, she couldn't really reconcile with the way her husband was treating her this time. But she knew she couldn't talk back. After all, she had always put family obligations above her wishes and wants. She was a dutiful wife, who knew her place and acted accordingly. She nodded politely and got up to leave for her room. Perhaps, she could take a bath and relax or go to do pedicure in the salon. Just something to busy herself with.

When she was young, and she had learnt she was talked to marry Ootori Yoshio, she thought she couldn't be any luckier. He was handsome, smart and very polite. Her family considered it an honour to tie themselves with Ootoris. All her sentimental dreams about marriage came to crush when gradually the harsh reality sank in. Yoshio Ootori was a cold man, polite and responible perhaps, but always cold and disinterested in her. He cared much more about his company and getting things better in the financial sphere. When their first son was born, she thought everything would change. But nothing changed, if anything Yoshio became more distant, telling her she had a child to take care of. She thought, he wouldn't want anymore children after she provided him with an heir, but Yoshio didn't mind more children and soon their second son was born.

Things, indeed, became very busy for her, and she started not to notice Yoshio's constant absence from the family house. When their daughter was born, she thought she would finally have a rest and try to dedicate her time to Yoshio. Her sons were more like their father and Fuyumi was more like her, although she was more cheerful and lighthearted than she could ever dream to be. And then Kyoya was born. Her sons grew up, fighting with each other silently for the right to be their father's son. She knew that she fought alongside with his children to get his love. But he never felt anything for her, except obligation and responsibility.

She locked the door behind her and lied down in the large bed. She looked at the tabloid picture again, at the girl dancing with her son, and the smile on her face reminded her of herself when she was younger. She looked just like this when she first met Yoshio. Only he never loved her. She felt pity for the girl for a moment. She loved her son, but she knew Kyoya was the most like Yoshio of their children. She wasn't sure this girl would be happy, and she felt sorry for her, like she felt sorry for herself.

When Fuyumi was forced to marry with a man arranged by Yoshio, she didn't protest. She knew she didn't have the right. But Fuyumi seemed quite happy with her husband. She knew Yuuichi's wife was not exactly a soft woman. She was very demanding, and perhaps, she didn't feel bad for her for that reason. But this girl looked so innocent, just like her. She looked at the image again and wondered who she was. She had never seen her before.

* * *

"Ootori Kyoya's mysterious date was wearing a very elegant satin dress. The dress was minimalist: the baby blue skirt and white blouse were contrasting each other and creating a beautiful harmony. The editor of the most renowned fashion magazine claims that lace-patterned sleeves are going to become trendy this season. '...her look was about contrasts and was done very masterfully,' tells us the editor of Vivi, 'her look proves that simple things in contrast can create harmony. Look at her elegant dress and short boy-cut hair. Yet, they merge and compliment each other. The entire look was very carefully chosen, detail by detail. I loved the nude make-up. Her face was glowing, yet there was nothing to divert attention.' We suspect that mysterious miss is Ootori Kyoya's betrothed, as you would see in the following pictures, she is pleasantly having a conversation with her possible future father-in-law, Yoshio Ootori, the head of Ootori group. Indeed, her looks is all about contrast, the soft, tender features in contrast to sharper ones of her dancing partner. Aren't they just looking good together? Our reporters are still trying to find out the details of the relationship and information about her," Tamaki read the article out loud and looked at Kyoya.

He looked back at his friend and sighed. When in the morning Tachibana called him to let him know of the scandalous articles and pictures plastered as covers of all possible tabloids, he thought the worst came, but he was wrong, the worst was when he set a foot into the 3rd music room. Tamaki came up to him with some sort of gossip magazine, where half the written things were too incoherent for Kyoya to understand.

"Surely, you aren't upset because of some nonsense written in a newspaper," Kyoya spoke calmly, looking at his friend carefully, tracking the changes on is face.

"No," he said coldly, "I didn't think this could be true, only my grandmother and father were there too. And they said that your father told them you two were going to get engaged."

Kyoya shook his head, "That's not true," he mumbled, "it doesn't matter what―"

"Please, Kyoya," Tamaki cut him, getting up from his seat and tossing the newspaper on the table, "I wouldn't have believed what anyone says, but I have seen enough myself. I am not an idiot. I have noticed the way you would look at Haruhi, and the way she would look at you."

He knew he had no right to lie. He didn't want to keep his relationship with her hidden. It was another thing to keep silent about it and completely different to deny something what was true. He didn't want to lie.

"True," he agreed, "we... Haruhi and I... I like her, Tamaki..."

He heard Tamaki gulp loudly and rub his forehead, "and she... does she like you?"

Kyoya looked around. The music room felt so empty without the guests and the rest of the hosts. Tamaki's face was concentrated and tense. He was anxious and worried about Kyoya's answer. And Kyoya didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't keep this in secret. It was wrong. But he realized he didn't have the heart to hurt his friend.

"I wanted to tell you earlier," he started slowly, looking into the blond's violet eyes, "Haruhi and I are actually dating―"

"What?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya and shook his head, "You..."

"I knew it would make you upset if I told you," he started, "I wanted to tell you, but―"

"You were my friend," Tamaki mumbled more to himself than to Kyoya, but his words made Kyoya's heart throb.

"I knew you liked Haruhi, and I couldn't tell you anything, I am sorry."

"You knew and..." Tamaki put his palm forward, "don't say anything. I don't want to hear."

"I can't change what I feel for her," Kyoya said emotionlessly, "I have tried, but I can't..."

Tamaki grabbed his bag and strode to the door, leaving Kyoya behind. Before he could open it, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai walked in. Tamaki quickly bowed and walked out of the room. The elder boys, looking after closing door then at Kyoya, and shrugged.

"Did anything happen, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked carefully, looking at the younger boy, who's glasses had dimmed to cover the expression in his eyes.

"I would like to speak to you," Kyoya suddenly spoke, turning to face his senpais, "there is something I would like to tell you."

Mori and Honey exchanged looks and nodded slowly. Kyoya knew they both already knew the truth, and it was just a formal confirmation that he would do.

"I am happy you found someone you like, Kyo-chan," Honey announced as soon Kyoya was done with his confession that he and Haruhi were in relationship. Kyoya nodded.

Mori-senpai blinked and stared at the raven haired host. He didn't say anything. Kyoya knew that he liked Haruhi too, but he wasn't sure what kind of feelings he harbored for the brown-eyes commoner exactly. He felt torn. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about Tamaki. He knew this would happen, and that's why he tried to keep it in secret as long as possible. Now everything went out of control.

"He will come around," the blonde haired short host said, patting on his shoulder, "just give him some time."

Mori-senpai nodded in agreement, and Kyoya turned his surprised face to both of them.

* * *

She knew something was wrong when she waved at Hikaru, and the guy shoot her a gloomy stare. Haruhi was taken back by the twin's hostile behaviour and looked at his brother for help. Kaoru shrugged, and then looking at his brother, pressed his lips tightly together. She didn't have the chance to talk to any of them during the breaks, and they didn't approach her themselves like they usually would do. She noticed that Kaoru glanced at her direction apologetically, while his twin brother didn't even turn his head to face her.

She had a slight feeling why he behaved that way, but she wasn't sure. Until the classes were over, and they headed to the host club, she didn't manage to exchange a word with any of the guys. But then Hikaru didn't hold anymore and snapped at her.

"I can't believe you have betrayed us like that," he accused her, "when did it start with Kyoya-senpai? How could you choose him of all people?"

"How did you find out?" Haruhi spoke calmly, though there was a light shudder in her voice.

"Does it matter?" Hikaru got angry. "And how long were you going to keep your relationship with him in secret."

"It's complicated," Haruhi gritted her teeth, "while I am sorry for not telling you. I don't really think I was obligated to. I don't understand why you are angry. Who I date, how long and why is my business and not any of yours."

She walked away, leaving the twins behind. She felt broken. She really didn't want to say what she told them, but the angry and demanding way Hikaru spoke to her actually irritated her. She herself wasn't sure of her supposed relationship with Kyoya, why were they expecting to know about her before she did? If Hikaru knew, that meant everyone in the club knew too, including Tamaki-senpai and third-year cousins. She started to run towards the club. Her heart was beating faster and more erratically.

When she opened the door and burst in, she found Kyoya sitting with Honey senpai and Mori-senpai inside. They were talking. Tamaki-senpai wasn't there. She looked at them and they nodded in understanding. They already knew. Kyoya had told them.

"You are early," Kyoya noted, "did anything happen?"

"Not really," she said, walking to them and putting her bag on the sofa, "I had a fight with Hikaru. He thinks he can blame me for not telling him every single detail of my personal life."

"We are happy for you, Haru-chan," Honey-senpai said with a smile, "you and Kyo-chan make an excellent couple."

Haruhi blushed, and Kyoya moved uncomfortably. They both felt awkward.

"Yes," Mori-senpai agreed, nodding her head in agreement.

"They all will understand," Honey-senpai reassured them.

"I really don't care if Hikaru or Tamaki-senpai are going to sulk over this. They are not children, and I most definitely should not feel guilty for dating anyone. Their behavior is unacceptable."

Kyoya looked at her, and a small smile played on his lips. She was perhaps right, but he still felt guilty. He knew what Tamaki felt for her, and he knew that he started all of this just to become his father's successor, at least in the beginning. He didn't want everything between him and Tamaki to end that way. He was his first genuine friend.

Tamaki and Hikaru didn't show up. The rest of the hosts tried to be reassuring. Koaru even offered to go for a walk with Haruhi and lighten her mood up, but she refused because of some homework she had. After the club was over, she headed home and didn't even stop to talk to Kyoya. She pretended not to be hurt, but she was. She didn't want to cause such animosity between all of the club members that were in a good relationship before she showed up in the club. Now she understood why Kyoya wasn't quick with revelations.

Her dad was home when she got there. He was removing his make-up and preparing some cream-mask. He seemed to be happy about something, because he was humming a song under his nose. Haruhi looked at the man and sighed. He was so carefree. She wasn't supposed to tell him anything and disturb his peace. After Kyoya's father told her he wouldn't mind them dating, Haruhi thought the worst was behind, but everything was just starting.

She went to take a shower. At least, she could relax a little and maybe study. She completely neglected her studies after the events that happened recently. Now she needed Kyoya's help, which she admittedly didn't feel comfortable having about. Even though he seemed pleased and wanted to help her, she still felt she was cheating and was supposed to study everything herself, without anyone's help.

* * *

"Your father wants to see you."

Kyoya didn't have the mood, and he didn't have the mental strength to meet Yoshio Ootori. Definitely not after what happened in the club. He had tried to call Tamaki a few times, but the idiot didn't respond. Perhaps, was still sulking over the idea of him and Haruhi dating. He understood him and didn't blame him.

He walked through the corridor to his father's office room. Yoshio was working. He always worked. Every possible moment he could find, the old man worked. His entire life revolved around working. He looked at his father's tired face and felt sorry for him. It was as if he was born to work. The dark circles under his eyes and the puffy eye-sockets made him look older for a few more years than he was.

"Come and sit, Kyoya," he said, noticing his third son standing at the door.

Kyoya kept his posture straight. He sat in front of his father and tried to concentrate. It was always important to keep all his senses high in his father's presence.

"You don't look so happy," the man noted, signing up a document and tossing it into the bin on his table, "did anything happen?"

Kyoya smiled, "No," he said confidently, "I am just tired after a long day."

Yoshio looked up at him, and his eyes lit up in amusement, "I am glad," he said with a smirk, "I was worried it had something to do with Suoh's son."

Kyoya's eyes widened, but he managed to cover his surprise. Although, he was pretty sure Yoshio had noticed. He knew, of course, the old wolf knew everything. It would have been surprising if he didn't know.

"I might have mentioned about you and Fujioka girl to Yuzuru Suoh," Yoshio said as a matter of fact, signing more documents, "by accident, of course!"

He stared at his son to check his reaction. Nothing changed on Kyoya's face. He knew that his father told Suoh patriarch about him and Haruhi to ensure that Tamaki wouldn't run after her.

"I don't understand why Tamaki should be upset about it," Kyoya said vacantly, "he is a very close friend of ours and would be happy for us."

"If you say so," Yoshio smiled, "Anyways, I have called you here for a different reason."

Kyoya blinked. He hated not being able to guess what his father had been up to. "Yes, father," he spoke politely.

"Invite, Miss Fujioka to dinner," Yoshio said, "I think it would be rude towards your mother that you hadn't introduce her yet."

The request did surprise Kyoya. But he already knew that his father wanted to strengthen and solidify his relations wit Haruhi. Yoshio wanted to make sure the relationship was official before he would open up his cards. It bothered Kyoya. He didn't like being a piece in his father's game.

"I will," he said politely, "but I can't promise she will come."

Yoshio stared at him quizzically.

"She is rather wary," Kyoya explained, looking at his father carefully, "I don't think she would feel comfortable."

"It's your duty to make her feel comfortable," Yoshio huffed, "I am sure I don't need to teach you these things, son."

He took a moment to place all the documents in a folder and seal it and then spoke again in a lower voice, "A woman feels comfortable at a man's presence who will protect her. I must say I wasn't happy with you leaving your date alone at the hospital event."

"It was my mistake," Kyoya admitted thoughtlessly.

"Ootori's don't make mistakes," his father reminded him and got up, "your mother is curious about her and wouldn't be proper if you didn't introduce them."

Kyoya nodded. His father had planned something, and he wasn't sure what it was. He looked at his father suspiciously. The old man wouldn't hurt Haruhi. He had no reason, but his actions might, and he was worried.

* * *

 **A/N- I am sorry for taking so long to update. I hope everyone's reaction was appropriate. I would be happy to know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	20. The girls' day out

.

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** _The girls' day out_

* * *

The Sunday morning was pleasant. When Haruhi woke up, she realized she felt very relaxed. Her father had already left for work, and he had prepared for her a small breakfast with a "have a great day" note attached to it. It was so like her father and made Haruhi smile. She was glad to have an entire day to herself, because recently things had been very busy for her, and she didn't really have time to relax and enjoy loneliness, read a book or two. There was a nice, cheerful song on the radio, and she, humming its happy lyrics under her nose, sat to have the breakfast.

She poured herself tea and was already wanting to enjoy the quiet morning breakfast when the doorbell rung. She put her plate back on the kitchen table and went to the door. Who the hell decided to visit so early in the morning! Maybe her father had forgotten the keys and came back for them. She opened the door and found Kyoya Ootori, her own very impossibly attractive boyfriend, standing at her doorstep. He smiled sweetly at her when she stared down at him dumbfounded.

"Good morning, Haruhi," he greeted politely. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no," she shook her head, stepping aside and inviting him, "I was just having breakfast and didn't expect anyone, especially you. Why didn't you tell me you would come?"

He smiled and walked in. Haruhi closed the door and turned to face grinning Kyoya. He was staring at her amused, "that's a nice outfit," he gestured towards her pink nightgown with strawberry print all over it. She flushed pink, realizing she was still in her bed clothes. She uncomfortably cleared her throat and glared at him.

"If you have told me you would come, I would have changed into something more appropriate," she complained.

"No thanks," Kyoya waved his hand in dismissal, "I rather like you like this... you look so... homely."

Haruhi looked around awkwardly. His comment made the frown disappear from her face, but she felt uneasy, looking so unkept in his presence, especially when Kyoya Ootori was always crisply clean dressed. She looked at him fondly and then sighed, "Come in," she mumbled, "I will make some omelette for you."

"Is your father not at home?" Kyoya asked, looking around curiously and walking after the cute girl.

"No, he is at work," Haruhi replied, working her way to the stove, "I was alone and was about to have my breakfast."

She set the pan on the fire and added oil and then started to beat the eggs. Kyoya had never really seen how food was being prepared, and he was following her actions curiously and a little proudly, after all, she was making it for him. She was so good with rolling the layers back on each other and adding spinach in between. She rolled the egg roulette completely and put it in a plate for Kyoya.

"I hope you like it," she said, placing it in front of him. "The eggs are not that fried, I like them tender, but spinach is spicy."

"Thank you," Kyoya smiled, looking at the masterfully wrapped tamagoyaki, "I like spicy."

She smiled and sitting in front of him, poured him tea. It was so nice to sit like this with Haruhi and enjoy breakfast together. He couldn't imagine that this would ever happen. She didn't ask any questions, they just ate in silence, smiling at each other when their eyes met.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked, sipping from the warm tea. "Did you talk to anyone after what happened in the club?"

She shook her head, "If you mean Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru," she said, rolling her eyes, "I haven't talked to any of them. Kaoru had visited me though. Wanted to know if I was alright, which I was, and I am wondering why you and everyone else think I should be upset because two of my friends think they have a special ownership rights over my life choices."

Kyoya smiled at the cute way she got angry, "if anything, I should be offended," she continued, "their behavior was quite frustrating and insulting. If I want to be happy with you, why do they make a drama about it?"

"I understand their frustrations, "Kyoya said slowly, looking at Haruhi seriously, "you just don't know how you have changed all of us. It's hard sometimes not to get attached to you too hard."

"Are you telling me you are attached to me?" she laughed, "stop playing host tricks with me."

He smiled, but then his face became serious, "it's not a host trick", he confessed, "I am sincere about my feelings."

Haruhi gulped uncomfortably and poured some more tea for Kyoya. He stretchered his hand and held hers softly. His hands were cold, and she shivered from their touch.

"I just..." she paused, "I am someone who would bring you no merit, and I am not sure I would want you to be unhappy or step away from your goals because of me..."

He rubbed her knuckled softly. There was a hint of doubt in her beautiful eyes, and it stung his heart. He wanted her to know that no merit could ever compare to the merit she would bring to his life―the merit of happiness. He knew that even if he hadn't felt anything for her, Haruhi herself was a woman every sane man would want to have in their life. She was kind and intelligent, determined and understanding. She was a bright, strong woman. And there was the truth about her mother's family and her being an heiress to a major law firm that employed more than thousand lawyers in twenty offices.

He knew the truth, and he wasn't telling her. It made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to keep it in secret, but he needed to find out what his father was up to, before letting Haruhi into a possible mess. He had promised to keep her safe and protect her, and that was what he was going to do no matter what.

"If it makes you feel better," he smiled childishly, "you are part of my goals, and I will never stand back."

Her face lit up at his declaration, and she brought her hand to wrap around his arm. "That was an awful love confession," she laughed, "but I am flattered."

He smirked cheekily and then shaking his head, looked at her seriously, "My father wants me to invite you to dinner at home."

Haruhi's face bleached. She stared at Kyoya terrified, and her fork fell down on her plate. She blinked, "You are joking, right?"

"No," Kyoya knitted his brows, "why would I joke? I remember you being quite close with him during the hospital branch event―"

"Thanks to someone who left me alone when he promised not to," Haruhi cut him moodily.

"I am sorry," he smiled, and his voice came out guilty, "I know I didn't keep my promise."

"When is this dinner?" she asked, grabbing back her fork.

"Today," Kyoya looked at her carefully, "My father insisted on you coming."

"Alright," she smiled, and thumbing up, added, "I don't see a reason to say no to food."

Kyoya's tense shoulders relaxed. He thought she would refuse to come even though he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of taking Haruhi to a family dinner. He didn't want anything unexpected to happen that would have hurt her. His father was very eager to have her in the family, but his brothers didn't know that, and they were not the most tactful people when it came to interfering in his life.

"I will quickly dress up, and we can go," she added, "but don't expect me to doll up. I am not doing those things. And the twins aren't here to pester me with the wardrobe..."

She paused at the mention of twins and looked away, uncomfortably. Why was Hikaru being such a jerk and making her life so difficult?

"Don't worry," he ruffled her soft hair, "you are looking good regardless of how you doll up."

* * *

Yoshio was surprised to get a message from his youngest son. He was surprised, but pleased to know that Suzuka Katayama's granddaughter would join the family dinner. His plan on getting the girl close to the family was working smoothly. By the time he would inform the old woman who her granddaughter was, she would already be Kyoya's official fiancee. He needed to work everything out quickly. Jiro's actions, on the other hand, needed to be stopped, and he didn't come up with a proper plan yet.

He looked at his wristwatch. He would leave a little early to make sure everything would work out well when the girl came. He closed his computer, and grabbing the remaining paperwork, walked out of the office. His secretary stood up startled and quickly bowed.

"Are you leaving early today, sir?" the man asked politely.

"Yes," Yoshio spoke, "please contact Yoshida-san and tell him to come to my house this evening."

"Of course, Ootori-sama," the secretary bowed again.

He needed to meet with his adviser to find out the current financial transactions happening in the Katayama law firm. He needed to know everything to make sure everything in his plan was placed in their right place; all the figures, all the pieces were where they were supposed to be at the right moment. He needed to win this game. And he needed to win this game not only because having Katayama heiress as his daughter-in-law was a valuable prospect, but because she was the daughter of Kotoko, and he deep down wanted to place the girl where she belonged and have what she should have in the first place.

And there was also Kyoya: he made sure his sons got the best, and Haruhi Fujioka was an intelligent, beautiful young woman who would bring merit to Ootori family and happiness to his son. He, of course, wasn't very thrilled by the marriage of Yuuichi. The girl didn't come out as he expected, and he was very cross about it. Kyoya and Haruhi on the other hand, seemed like a perfect match. It was still early to think about marriage, but it was in the plans. And Yoshio Ootori was very good at making his plans to come true.

"Ootori-sama," Harada was already waiting outside. He opened the car door for him and took the seat next to Yoshio, after the old man got into the car.

"Any news for me, Harada-san?" Yoshio Ootori asked, looking at the head of Black Onion police.

"I found information about the offshore company Mr. Kayatama is using for his illegal transactions," Goro Harada handed the folder to his boss.

"Thank you, Harada-san," Yoshio said, fixing his glasses, "please, continue your investigation. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes, sir," Harada quickly answered. "I will work hard to find out everything."

Yoshio nodded. Goro Harada, was on of his most trusted men, and he was very good at his job. He had been working with the man for many years.

The car had stopped, and the driver came to open the door. Yoshio quickly got out of the car and headed towards the house. The staff had already gathered at the entrance to meet him. He walked in and quickly went to his study room. The folder given to him by Harada went to his safe that he locked cautiously. He would need to review those documents when Yoshida-san would come. Someone knocked on the door, and then slowly opening it, walked in. It was his wife.

"I didn't know you would come early today, tosama," she said, staring at the floor, "would you like something to drink?"

"It's you, Saori," he acknowledged her, "yes, I needed to work on something at home. I would love some tea."

His wife bowed politely and left the room. Haruhi and his son would join them for the dinner. He needed his wife to be pleasant to the girl. When Saori entered in with a tray, Yoshio looked up at her. She glanced back at him awkwardly wondering what she did to have her husband's full attention at herself.

"Saori," he said, taking out his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, "we will have a guest for the dinner."

She put the cup in front of him and poured him tea, "I will ask the maids to prepare an extra set," she said, looking at the man gently, "is it one of your business partners?"

"No," Yoshio said, taking the cup, "it's Kyoya's girlfriend. I have invited her."

"Oh," Saori blinked surprised, "I understand."

"She is not accustomed to dinners and meetings like such, so I would want you to be patient with her."

"Of course, tosama," Saori nodded, attempting a small smile, and walked out of the room.

If everything went as he planned, it wouldn't be long until he would reveal the girl to Katayama Suzuka. Yoshio smiled. He would get this done.

* * *

When the car parked, Haruhi felt she was going to faint. No matter how much she told herself she didn't care about this meeting with Kyoya's family, she knew she was lying to herself. It was important; she couldn't tell how important it was, but it certainly was, and she didn't have any right to mess it up. She nervously looked around, trying to coordinate in her new situation. The Ootori estate was so big. The gardens spread as far as her eyes could see, and the house looked like a collection of beautiful castles nesting between the green trees and flowerbeds.

She felt Kyoya's hand on her shoulder and relaxed a little. Rich bastard could have warned her about this earlier. This didn't even look like a place humans lived.

"Let's go," he smiled at her when she lifted her head to face him.

She nodded, but was startled when he brought his fingers close and firmly clasped them around hers, enveloping her hand firmly, as if reading her mind that she pondered of running away. Why did she suddenly chicken out? She had never felt this way. Did it really matter what they would think of her, her commoner attire and her flimsily cut hair? Haruhi took a breath internally, trying to get hold of herself. Yoshio Ootori gave his blessing. She didn't know why, but he did, and it was all she needed.

She felt the watchful stares of the guards on her when they walked home. They looked really curious. It mustn't have been a common occurrence. She cleaned her throat awkwardly when they reached to the main door, and it was opened for them by a well dressed butler. Haruhi rolled her eyes, she loved things simple, and this was like she was put on a display. Maids greeted them inside the huge hall. She looked up at the high ceiling and the pretty chandeliers hanging, spreading their warm light in this otherwise cold looking house.

"It's nice to have you at the dinner," a very beautiful woman said when she approached them. She smiled tenderly, and Haruhi found herself smiling in response.

"Mother," Kyoya greeted her politely, and Haruhi's eyes widened.

So, this woman was his mother? He had never spoken of her, and she had never really asked. She was such an elegant and pretty woman. Her hair was gathered into a braided bun, and she wore a small pink dress that had lighter coloured trills, covering her neck. She looked young actually. Haruhi was so supposed that she didn't realize she was staring at the woman attentively. Her attention came back when Kyoya introduced her.

"This is Haruhi," he said with a smile, pulling her close. "We are dating. Please, take care of her."

Haruhi turned crimson red at the blunt way the bastard introduced her. He should have said they were friends. Who says that to their mother! Oh God, she was so worried now. The woman nodded politely and smiled at her. Haruhi hesitatingly greeted her with a clumsy bow and gave Kyoya a pleading look.

"It's nice to meet you, Ootori-san," she said, toying with the hems of her shirt.

"It's nice finally meet you too, Haruhi," the woman said slowly. She looked awkward too, Haruhi decided. This wasn't coming easy for either of them.

"I need to talk to Father," Kyoya said curtly, and patting on Haruhi's shoulder, walked away.

Panic immediately stirred in the girl's stomach. The woman shifted uncomfortably, staring after her leaving son.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked politely.

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi said glad that she could busy herself with something. "That would be nice."

Saori called the maid and asked her to serve them tea. She invited the girl into the sitting room. She was beautiful. Her son introduced her just as Haruhi, nothing attached. She really wanted to know what family she was coming from, but didn't dare to ask. Her husband had told her to be patient to her, and her son just asked her to take care of her. Rarely in this family, she had anything to do, so it was a bit of matter of pride, and she wanted to make the girl happy. She was dressed very plainly. A small shirt tucked under her pants. It suited her as she was a young woman. Saori always wanted a bit of rebellion in her wardrobe, but her husband wouldn't approve of it.

When they sat down in the sitting room, she complimented her clothes. "Your blouse looks really cute," she said genuinely.

"Oh," her eyebrows rose up in surprise, and she nodded politely. "Thank you. I like your dress, too."

She wasn't anything like Yuuichi's wife. This girl was sweet and innocent, and Sai felt sorry for her, looking how bright her eyes shone and how soon that twinkle in them would fade and die. She knew it from her own experience. She knew that once her husband decided to invite her home, this relationship between the young woman and her son was sealed. She knew that it would be followed by formal agreements and eventually the two would marry. She also knew that Kyoya like his father would leave her alone in the family house and spend most of his time working. Even now, at this age, her son's sole ambition was to be the next family patriarch.

She smiled sadly at the girl again and was greeted by her warm eyes. She didn't seem shy, but was looking around timidly and staring at the doors behind which Kyoya had disappeared. "Feel yourself comfortable," Sai told her. "Don't worry that Kyoya-kun is away. He will be back. My husband must have something important to tell him."

Haruhi nodded. She didn't really imagine Kyoya's mother to be like this. She really never thought what kind of woman she might have been, but in the back of her head, Mrs Ootori was imagined as a bolder woman, more like her husband, but she was, in fact, the polar opposite of the man. She was so groomed that Haruhi thought it took her an entire day and half to look like this. Her nails were perfectly manicured, her hair styled nicely and her make-up was tender and natural. She hoped no one expected her to look like this ever.

"Ootori-sama, the dinner will be ready soon," a maid said, while putting the tea cups on the small table in front of them.

Haruhi moved forward to help the woman, but the maid didn't expect it, because she shifted surprised, and the cup of hot tea fell from her hand, splashing Haruhi's clothes.

"Oh my God," the maid screamed. "I am so sorry, Miss."

"Are you alight, Haruhi-chan?" Saori asked, panicking. "Are you burnt? Miwa-san, you should have been more careful."

"I am sorry, Ootori-sama," the woman said apologetically.

Haruhi waved her hands. "I am fine," she smiled, "it wasn't that hot. Happens all the time."

The maid bowed and ran away. Haruhi wondered if she was going to lose her job because of this and felt really bad for the woman. "It was my fault," she suddenly said. "If I didn't come forward to help her, it wouldn't have happened. I am terribly sorry for the broken cup."

Kyoya's mother stared at her shocked, as if whatever she had just said was the most unimaginable thing she had ever heard. "Kyoya-kun would be upset to know you got hurt," the woman said. "And your blouse got dirty."

Haruhi stared at the dark spot on her shirt.

Blouse? Huh? It was just a cheap shirt she had bought with 90% discount.

She looked at the woman and smiled. "Then don't tell him about this," Haruhi chuckled. "Wouldn't hurt him not to worry."

"I will give you something to wear now," the woman said, getting up. "And I think you should check to see if there are no burns on your skin."

Haruhi decided to follow the woman. It wouldn't be nice to argue with the hostess, even though, she didn't give a rat's ass about the stains on her shirt. She just hoped the poor maid won't lose her job over it, and Kyoya will hear nothing about this. There was no need for Shadow King to have any personal distaste of anyone working for his family.

His mother took her to a large room that was bigger than her whole apartment and was apparently dedicated to holding dresses. The woman started to go through the dresses in haste, trying to find something suitable.

"I think we wear the same size," she said, giving her a small black dress.

Haruhi took it and thanked her with a polite, curt bow. When the woman left the room, she sighed, relieved. She took out her blouse and pants and put the dress on. It fit her perfectly. There were mirrors in the room, and Haruhi looked at her reflection, smiling and wondering what Kyoya would think. But then her smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

It didn't really matter what that rich bastard thought. She wasn't going to dress up to impress him. He had let her alone again.

Haruhi walked out of the dressing room and was puzzled how to go back. The long corridor was empty. She thought Kyoya's mother was waiting outside. She stood there for a moment, looking around hesitantly and then walked to the end of the corridor. There were beautiful paintings and elegant lamps on the walls. She quickened her steps and turned right, appearing in a big hall. Where was she? How big was this place?

"Oh, I know you," she heard a voice and turned startled. "I am sorry if I scared you."

He smiled when she stared at him surprised and walked closer. "You are the girl who was chatting with my father during the new hospital opening event."

He was tall, lean, clean-shaved, wore glasses and had dark hair. Looked kind of like Kyoya, Haruhi thought. The guy walked closer to her, and she automatically retreated. He paused when he realized that she was stepping back. "I guess it's rude not to introduce myself," he smiled. "I am Ootori Akito. And you must be Kyoya's friend. I have seen him with you during the event, dancing."

Haruhi was so startled and confused that she didn't say anything. So this guy was Kyoya's brother.

"I wonder who you are," he smiled. "If my father is babying you like you are some princess, I am inclined to believe you are one."

"It's nice to meet you, Akito-san," Haruhi said with a curt bow. "I am Haruhi Fujioka, an honor student in Ouran and not a princess at all."

"Honour student?" Akito gave her a surprised look and stared at her in such a way that Haruhi thought he could see through her. He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "My father has invited you to a family dinner. That's strange. I have never heard of your family before. Are you sure you are not hiding anything? You sure look like a princess."

Haruhi's cheeks turned red, and she rolled her eyes. What a ridiculous notion!

"Sure, think so if it pleases you, Akito-san," she said, shaking her head. "Um... I think I better head back. It would be utterly impolite to disappear, right?"

She headed towards the door, while Kyoya's quite weird brother followed her. "I can show you the way," he said with a smug chuckle. "Nice dress, by the way."

Haruhi shook her head. Well, at least he didn't press any other questions about her relationship with Kyoya. She wondered if he knew that she wasn't Kyoya's friend, but more like his _girlfriend_. He seemed way too interested for Haruhi's liking. She followed him without looking around and soon found herself in a large dining room.

"Akito-kun," Kyoya's mother rushed towards his other son and was a bit surprised to see Haruhi alongside. "It suits you, Haruhi-chan," she added, trying her best to smile.

Haruhi nodded, gulping uncomfortably, as Akito turned and stared at her once again after his mother's comment.

 _Where was Kyoya, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to stick around? That bastard!_

"The dinner will be served soon," the maid announced, ending the strange, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

She glared at Kyoya when he came back with his father. How dare he leave her alone _again!_ The bastard! She shouldn't have gone easy on him the first time when he left her completely on her own during that damn event, then he wouldn't have done this again. Kyoya smiled at her as if nothing happened. This fueled Haruhi's anger even more.

"I am so sorry, Haruhi," he whispered gently when they sat down at the table. "My father wanted to talk to me. I hope you didn't stress in my mother's company."

His gentle tone soothed her, and she forgot about her anger. It was so strange. A small gesture of tenderness, and she found herself melted in his voice. Was this how it was supposed to be? Haruhi frowned. But when he smiled at her, a small smile tucked the sides of her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked gently.

She nearly pouted, but then nodded, and Kyoya Ootori grinned at her.

They ate in silence. She could see Kyoya's elder brother staring at her with bewilderment, but he didn't say anything nor asked any question. The food was very tasty, and that was enough for Haruhi to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

"I am afraid I don't know our guest," a woman spoke, and Haruhi raised her head, realizing it was about her. The woman must have been Kyoya's sister-in-law. She was seated next to his eldest brother.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Yoshio Ootori spoke, "So rude of me," he said, pointedly staring at his eldest son. "Haruhi is my guest. I have invited her to dine with us. She is Kyoya's girlfriend."

Akito choked on his food and stared at Haruhi with heightened interest. Kyoya's elder brother just glanced at her curiously now, but his gaze then fixated on his youngest brother instead as if he was trying to read some information on his face. Kyoya squeezed her hand gently and smiled reassuringly.

"I have seen you during the hospital branch event," the woman said. "I didn't know Kyoya-kun is dating someone. Was your family there too? I don't actually remem―"

"Yuriko," Yuuichi stopped her strictly.

The woman looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. Yoshio's expression became harsher, and he gave his son the 'we need to talk' look. Clearly Yoshio found it disdainful that his eldest son couldn't keep his wife's mouth shut. Maybe he had made the wrong choice. He could have arranged a better marriage for Yuuichi. His son whispered something to his wife, and she paled down and looked at her plate more timidly. Yuuichi had gotten the message, Yoshio didn't like woman meddling in his plans and spoiling well thought tactics.

He looked at the girl. She had shifted closer to Kyoya. That meant two things; the situation made her feel uncomfortable, and she was relying on his son for comfort and safety. The first part aggravated Yoshio, and the second part made him somewhat satisfied.

 _Well done, Kyoya!_

When the maids brought the desert, Kotoko's daughter had already relaxed and didn't seem anxious at the family dinner. If anything, she looked excited. Things were going well. He looked at his wife. She seemed a little tense. She looked at their son with worry. He wondered what got into her head this time. What was she thinking about? God forbid, she had any thoughts of discouraging this relationship. Yoshio couldn't help the mocking scoff that left his lips―Saori would never step out of the line. If she was displeased with the girl, she would just sulk.

She didn't like Yuuichi's wife, but never explicitly expressed anything against the younger woman. Yuriko was a spoiled brat anyways. Saori was no match to get into a fight with her daughter-in-law. Not that Yoshio would approve of such vulgarities, but his timid wife wouldn't ever win any fight. Her relationship with Yuuichi's wife was limited. No shopping trips, no outgoings, no quality time.

"I didn't notice you have changed your clothing," Kyoya whispered, looking at the girl.

"Yes," she mumbled. "Um... it's nothing really. I got tea on my clothes. Your mother had given me this dress."

She looked at Ootori matriarch and smiled gratefully.

Yoshio's eyes sparkled suddenly. He wanted to make sure the girl was completely in his family by the time she was revealed to be Katayama heiress.

"Saori," he spoke, putting on a gentle smile, "aren't you planning to go to a book signing event tomorrow?"

Saori looked at her husband and wondered what she did to earn his gentle expression. She nodded awkwardly, looking at the rest of the family, wondering what she was supposed to expect.

"Yes," she said with a restrained smile. "Hirayama-san's new book has been released, and there will be an exclusive event."

"Hirayama-san had released a new book?" Haruhi asked suprised, putting her fork into her plate. "I just love his books."

Yoshio smirked.

"What a coincidence!" Yoshio smiled. "It would be amazing if you went to the went together."

Kyoya fixed his father with a harsh look. What did the old man have on his mind?

"If that's alright," Haruhi mumbled unsure how to respond.

"I would be delighted," Saori said quickly.

Her husband rarely ever suggested anything, and if he did, it meant it was important. She was happy that he even considered to have her involved in whatever he was planning. Besides, she looked at Haruhi, the girl seemed like a sweet person. She was sure it was better to go with her than alone.

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, leaning down. "You don't need to go if you don't want."

She smiled. "I actually want to go. I would want to get a signed book by the writer."

"Book events are not as interesting as you would think," Yuriko spoke, glancing at Haruhi with irritation.

"I would love to be there," Haruhi said more firmly this time. She looked at Kyoya for assurance, and he brushed her knuckled gently with the tip of his fingers.

Uncomfortable silence followed and then everyone decided to concentrate on their food. Haruhi realized that Kyoya's brother she had met earlier was staring at her with amusement and interest.

When the dinner was over, Kyoya didn't waste any time. "I will take you home, Haruhi," he said kindly.

She nodded and they, bidding their goodbyes, left the house.

"I had an entirely different impression of your family before meeting them," Haruhi confessed.

"Believe me when I say I was impressed too," Kyoya laughed, but then his expression became more thoughtful. "Seems like I need to have a talk with my father."

* * *

She didn't attend the club the next day. Mondays were the busiest host club days, but Haruhi decided not to step a foot in the club. She had no wish to see Tamaki-senpai, nor Hikaru again. The twin had ignored him during the classes, while his brother tried to convince Haruhi that everything eventually would settle and normalize. Haruhi didn't want to think about any of the club members' thoughts on her decision to date Kyoya. She didn't owe anyone anything.

They acted as if she cheated on them. Perhaps, that aspect of their behavior irritated her so much that she decided to completely ignore them instead of trying to find ways to mediate and find common ground, or even explain herself. They all were acting irrationally.

And even if she didn't have the little conflict going on between herself and the club, she still needed to go home earlier and prepare for her meeting with Kyoya's mother. She seemed to be a very pleasant woman. And besides how could she be a bad person if she liked Hirayam Hiroki's works. She would make sure to get a signed copy of his book. This kind of opportunity not always presented itself.

She didn't talk to Kyoya after he took her home the day before. And because she didn't attend the club, didn't see him at school, either. Something has happened though. She knew Kyoya was worried about something. She didn't ask any questions, because she knew if she did, he wouldn't answer anyways. There was no point. The rich bastard wouldn't tell her a word if he didn't intend, and if he intended, he would tell without her asking.

It had something to do with his father. She wondered what was on the old man's mind. Something was happening, and she wasn't aware of anything. Although, she had a feeling it was somehow was connected with her. One more reason why Kyoya wouldn't utter a word if she tried to pry. If and when he was ready to talk, she would be ready to listen, but until then she decided to be patient.

She took a shower as soon as she got home, dried her hair quickly and unceremoniously, dressed into one of her simplest shirts and put on some jean pants. She texted her father to let him know that she might be late, because she was going to a book signing event. She didn't mention that she would go with Kyoya's mother, because she thought her father might become melodramatic, imagining a wedding was on the way or something.

The knock on the door made her quickly retreat her room and head to the living room.

"I have missed you," it was Kyoya.

He walked it and to Haruhi's surprise hugged her very tightly.

"We have seen each other just yesterday in the evening," she said with confusion.

"But I still missed you," he said, not letting her go.

She didn't fight, stood there like that in his arms and let him hold her close. He nuzzled her hair and sighed softly.

"Haruhi," Haruhi could swear his voice was a little worried. He seemed conflicted. "Promise me you won't leave me."

"What?" she pushed him a little away to stare at them.

What was going on with him? Was there something on his mind? Or was he thinking about Tamaki?

"Forget about it," he smiled with a sigh. "I just want you to trust me. Even if something doesn't seem right to you."

"I have a feeling you are doing something behind my back," she accused.

He didn't reply, just pulled her back into his arms.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I already knew that you can't just leave behind your manipulative habits. You are a chronic manipulator."

"Are you ready to go?" he ignored her comment.

"Yes. Don't I look like I am?" she looked at him displeased.

He laughed cheerfully, as if making her upset was thrilling him. Not telling her truth was going to ruin his relationship with her. He had a feeling. He needed to talk about this to his father. No more of meaningless games. Relationships weren't supposed to be built on lies and deceit.

"Let's go," he said gently.

* * *

"Saori," Yoshio looked at his wife, who was getting dressed for the book signing event.

She had put an elegant blue dress. Her pearl earrings went well with the tender light blue colour, and she had elegant heels on her feet. His wife even in her age looked pretty. Although, he sure cared very little about her appearance. She was annoying sometimes, and Yoshio just wanted the woman away most of his workday.

She immediately stood up when she realized he had entered her dressing room. She looked at her husband underneath her eyelashes curiously.

"I want you to establish a good relationship with the girl," Yoshio said.

"Of course, tosama," she said awkwardly. "Um... is she...? Do you consider her for Kyoya-kun?"

Her husband smiled. "Hopefully, it will go there," he said.

Saori felt encouraged to ask more questions. Her husband never asked her to do anything. She didn't even plan Yuuichi's wedding. That was entirely done by the professional wedding planners who consulted Yuriko and her family. She felt suddenly like a child who was given an important task.

"But he is so young, and Akito isn't even dating one," Saori spoke timidly.

"There was no way to arrange this between her and Akito," Yoshio said, as if that was his wife's point. "She is more suited for Kyoya. And she likes him. Akito would have been too old for her. Although, I have considered the option."

"It seems like she is coming from a particular family," Saori said with a nervous laugh. "And that's why you want any of our sons to marry her."

"I hope you can fulfill your part," Yoshio said, ignoring what she said. "Be nice to her, try to become closer, and don't ask any questions about her family."

"Yes," she answered, with a curt nod.

"And Saori," he turned before leaving. "You look too thin. Do I need to remind you to eat?"

"Ah," she looked down. "I am sorry. I just try to keep my diet balanced."

"Don't fill your head with that nonsense," the man rolled her eyes. "A schoolgirl fits in your dress. I have noticed yesterday that she was wearing your dress. That was a nice move from you. However, I don't want you to look starved. As a doctor, I don't find your recent obsession to look like a teenager normal."

He left the room. Saori sat down. She took a deep breath. She had tried hard to look pretty for him, and he was dismissing it as an obsession to look like a teenager. She suddenly felt strange. Was she supposed to be happy that he was concerned about her health? Or upset that he was dismissing her appearance and efforts to look nice?

She put on some perfume and took her pearl-encrusted purse. The book signing was a small event, and there would be limited amount of journalists, but if someone decided to take pictures, she better look well kept. She wondered who Haruhi was that her husband was trying to make her an Ootori. At first, she thought, he was just accepting Kyoya's relationship, but now after his comment on Akito, she realized that he didn't care who she married as long as it was an Ootori.

She seemed to be a simple girl. She didn't notice anything extraordinary about her. She was nice, polite and kind. Some girls her age were very spoiled in comparison, but she seemed genuine, although, it could have been all pretense. After all, it was the first time she met her, and they had a minimal interaction.

She walked down the stairs and found Haruhi and Kyoya in the large drawing room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ootori," she greeted her politely.

"It's nice to see you, Haruhi," she smiled. "And called me Saori."

"Alright," Haruhi nodded.

"The car is waiting, Ootori-sama," the driver announced.

"Have fun," her son said.

Her husband wasn't around. She bit her lip, smiled at Kyoya and walked with the young girl. She was dressed so simply; plain shirt, jeans and flat shoes. No fancy make-up, no jewelry. Haruhi smiled at her when she noticed that she was staring.

"I can't wait to see Hirayama-san," the girl said excitedly.

Saori was worried to see Aimi at the event. She was going to ask questions, and she had no idea what to answer. And when the girl was around her, she was sure she wouldn't be able to avoid talking about it. Her husband asked her not to pry on her family. Maybe there was a reason why he didn't tell anything about her family.

She prayed they wouldn't cross paths, because no way she was going to avoid the questioning eyes of the woman. She glanced at the girl. She looked so oblivious to anything around her. Saori smiled, once upon a time, she was just like that. But marriage to Yoshio Ootori had changed everything. She wondered how this girl's life would change if she married her son. She was so innocent looking and gentle. Would the marriage to her son crush her like her marriage to her husband crushed her?

"Are you close with Kyoya?" she suddenly asked and then realized that she wasn't supposed to ask questions of that sort.

The girl didn't seem upset by the question. She just beamed and nodded.

"Kyoya-kun might appear distant," she said more to assure herself than the girl, "but he is a good person."

She gulped. She wasn't supposed to be speaking of her son in these terms. But she felt sorry for the girl. If Kyoya married someone like Yuriko-san, Saori wouldn't worry. But gentle looking Haruhi wouldn't be able to survive in the complicated schemes of Ootori family. She reached out and touched the girl's hand and smiled at her. Maybe she could be a friend to her.

"He likes to play the bad guy," the girl laughed. "But I know that underneath all those masks he is a sweet person. Oh, don't tell him this."

Of course, like any Ootori, her son was a master of manipulation. If his father asked him to court the girl, he did all for her to feel like that about him. But she didn't protest. She nodded. Saori Ootori decided to be there for this girl. For some reason, from the first moment she saw her, she felt a connection with her. Just from that day when she spotted her with her husband and then dancing with her son. She loved her son so much, but she still knew that regardless of her love, he was an Ootori, and like his father, he was cold and hard.

They arrived to the designated area. The driver helped her out of the car and before the bodyguard with him would manage to open the door for Haruhi, she was already out on her own. The event was about to start. It was a cozy and beautiful indoor garden. Hirayama-san was greeting all of his guests and giving them specially signed copies.

"So glad to see you, Ootori-san," he said politely. "And who is this pretty girl with you. I thought your daughter is older."

"She is a... friend. My son's friend," Saori answered with a smile, taking the signed copy.

"It's an honor to meet you, Hirayama-sensei," Haruhi spoke excitedly. "I am a big fun."

"Oh," the man smiled and signed a book for her.

There were snacks and cookies, and Haruhi quickly situated herself at the table. This book event was quite fancy. And people were dressed over-the-top. Kyoya's mother was conversing with the writer. She offered to organize some sort of charity event and have one of his books as the theme. Haruhi stuffed her mouth with more cookies. These things were so delicious.

"I didn't see Sai-chan," a woman said to the other. "Didn't she come this time?"

"Maybe she is busy with her son's engagement," another woman said, and Haruhi quirked an eyebrow. "I have heard their youngest son has a fiance."

"Aimi-chan you are close with her, spill everything. Who is the girl?"

"She doesn't know a thing," Aimi chuckled. "I don't think Yoshio-san trusts her with important things like that. You know."

The woman giggled. And Haruhi's eyes widened.

"I have heard Saori-chan wanted to go to art-school and then they quickly married her off, so she won't become a family embarrassment."

"She wanted to go to art school?" another woman asked with a excited laughter. "I knew that she is a bit of an airhead, but to that degree. It's surprising."

"Lucky her her children had taken after her husband."

"Yes, we all know that she isn't exactly bright," another woman smiled. "Do you think her husband is cheating on her?"

"Oh, Sai-chan," Aimi nudged the woman who was speaking, spotting Yoshio Ootori's wife, standing there frozen. "We were just talking about you. We thought you didn't come this time..."

Haruhi's face twisted. What a nasty woman! She was just outright gossiping about her. Haruhi looked at Kyoya's mother and realized that she was pale. She must have heard everything they have said. She noticed her hands were shaking. This was very unpleasant. How could they treat their friend like that? These rich people had no ethics.

"Yes," Saori attempted a smile. "I was talking to Hirayama-san."

"So, you didn't tell us about Kyoya-kun's fiance," Aimi spoke, lacing her voice with fake curiousity. "We all are burning to know."

"Seems like you are all burning to gossip," Haruhi snapped.

No, she couldn't hold herself. These type of bullshit irritated her so much that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. These old hags needed to have a piece of her mind. She didn't give a rat's ass about them being some fancy rich damsels.

"Wha―" one of the woman stammered, and the rest turned to look at Haruhi.

"I think you all are just jealous and bitter," Haruhi retorted. "Gossiping about a person who is standing just right there and then pretending nothing happened. Don't you think you owe Mrs Ootori an apology."

"Who do you think you are, young lady?" Aimi scoffed.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves," Haruhi ignored the woman. "You are grown up women, but act like preschoolers fighting over who has the prettiest dress."

Saori blinked her eyes confused, surprised and shaken. The women were startled by the girl's words and were even more shocked when she walked up to her and held her hand.

"But if you must know, Saori-san has the prettiest dress," Haruhi said, staring into the woman's eyes. "Also none of you stand equal to her, because she isn't doing something as low as to gossip about any of you."

She pulled the woman after her, and she was so shaken that she just went along with her, leaving behind the group of the bewildered women.

"That was seriously so embarrassing," one of the women mumbled. "We should have apologized."

"Who was that girl?"

* * *

"I am sorry, Saori-san," Haruhi apologized. "I shouldn't have attacked them like that. I just get pissed when I see disgusting behaviour like that."

Saori, still shaken, glanced at Haruhi as if she was seeing her for the first time.

"Ah," the woman finally spoke. "You don't need to apologize... Thank you. It was sweet of you."

"They were so rude," Haruhi shook her head.

"I already knew," Saori smiled sadly. "I mean, I have been close enough with them to know all of that. I am just embarrassed you were there to witness any of it. I am truly sorry for that."

She was so much different from Kyoya, from Yoshio Ootori, and Kyoya's brothers. How was it even possible for this timid, shy woman to be their mother?

"You know what," Haruhi spoke. "I have an awesome idea. How about we go and have actual fun."

Saori stared at the girl surprised. What did she mean by actual fun? She was still shocked that she scolded Aimi and everyone else. When she realized that the girl had heard every single gossip about herself, she almost died from embarrassment. But her embarrassment turned into a confusion when Haruhi lashed out at them and defended her. She had never seen anyone so blunt and straightforward, calling people on their nonsense.

"Alright," Saori smiled. After all her husband had asked her to make friends with the girl. "I will call the driver. Where do you want to go?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No drivers and bodyguards," she said with a smile. "That will ruin the fun."

"Um... I don't think we can leave them behind even if we wanted," Saori smiled.

"Of course, we can," Haruhi smirked as if she was being challenged.

It was hard to walk along with the girl, having such high heels on. Saori could hardly keep up with her. The bodyguards, her husband had sent, were following them quietly, although, she noticed that they looked confused. It was confusing for her too. She had never walked in this kind of places before, either.

"Let's go to that store," Haruhi suggested suddenly.

It was a cheap store with strange shoes. Saori wondered what the girl wanted to do there. But then she brought a pair of comfortable looking flats.

"Your feet must hurt, Saori-san," she said. "I know. Sometimes twins make me wear similar shoes, and they are tearing my feet apart."

"Ah," Saori looked at the shoes. "It's alright. They won't go well with my dress."

"Who cares!" Haruhi shook her head, "As long as they are comfortable. Try them on."

"Alright," she smiled awkwardly, not really wanting to refuse.

She took off her stilettos and wore the soft, comfortable shoes. It felt like her feet left the hell and fell into heaven. They looked funny with her elegant dress. But for some reason, the girl's words reassured her, _who cares!_

"Alright," she said with a determination. "You convinced me. I will get them. Where can I pay for them?"

She extended her card to the woman who was working in the shop. "Sorry," the woman shook her head. "It's only cash."

Saori looked surprised.

"I will pay," Haruhi said, "How much is it?"

"3000 yen," the woman smiled. "I will put your shoes in a box."

She took Saori expensive high heels and left with Haruhi to get the payment. That was so cheap. Saori looked around surprised. She had never shopped in this kind of place. But the shoes were so comfortable, and her feet fell warm and cozy. She tied the laces and stood up to stare at herself in the mirror. She kind of looked ridiculous, but then she started to laugh. It was funny she never thought she would do something so out of character.

"Now we can walk around and have fun," Haruhi said, coming back with the bag that had Saori's designer, expensive shoes in it.

She had seen that the woman was struggling to walk in her fancy shoes and decided to help her. It was beyond her why anyone would wear something as torturous as heels.

"Let's exit from the other door and leave those damn bodyguards away," Haruhi suggested. "I sincerely find it annoying that someone follows me. Feels weird."

"Alright," Saori smiled, now that her feet were resting and didn't hurt, she was more than willing to experiment.

They walked out of the store. Haruhi told her about some kind of festival that people took their children to. They walked there, and Saori found herself surrounded with so many colours and so much fun that she felt like a child for a moment. People wore colorful clothing and looked really happy with their kids. She looked back. The bodyguards were gone. She felt a strange sense of freedom. She never realized how bothersome it was that someone was always standing behind her on her every step.

Music and fun bubbled around them. She found so many strange things she had never seen before. One place had funny masks. She stared at them for a second, and Haruhi suggested to get them. They wore the masks and joined the group of people who were watching fireworks.

"Oh, look at those bubbles," Saori noticed suddenly.

"I want to make bubbles too," Haruhi said.

"I want too," Saori agreed.

Soon the two of them were blowing bubbles in the air like some kids. Although, the people around them wouldn't even assume their ages, considering they both were rather petite and had children's masks on―the kitten ears pointed on the side of their heads.

"I didn't think this would be so much fun," Saori confessed, blowing another gulp of bubble water into the air.

* * *

It was already completely dark by the time the fireworks were over, and they had bought strange snacks that Saori liked. They all were melon flavored. She wondered how much money she made Haruhi spent, but by the looks of it everything was very cheap. She felt carefree around her. Maybe, she wasn't the type of person she had thought Haruhi was. She was stronger and fiercer than she thought.

"I never had this much fun in my life," she confessed when the festival was over.

"Maybe we should go and have some food before leaving for home?" Haruhi smiled, seeing that the woman was truly enjoying herself.

"I wouldn't mind," Saori thumbed up.

It was a small restaurant. Everything on the menu was very cheap. She relied on Haruhi to order food. It appeared she knew all about the food, and Saori wasn't disappointed. It was quite good and she was actually hungry, after walking all over the place the entire evening. They ate and talked. The conversations, to be honest, were about nothing, but both were giggling.

By the time they were done, it was a deep evening. They both realized that their cellphones had died.

"How are we supposed to go back?" Saori asked confused.

"We can take a bus," Haruhi said with a smile. "I think the bus station is down the road."

She knew so much about all of these commoners things, if Saori didn't know her husband or son well, she would think that Haruhi was actually a commoner.

They walked down the dark street. It was illuminated by the neon signs and the street lanterns. She had never been out at this time of the day in a street like this, so she was staring at everything curiously. The colorful masks with kitty ears were still on their faces and they still had the bags of snacks they had bought at the festival with them.

"Hey, look at those kittens," someone yelled after them.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Not this and not now. She really didn't have mood for this after an amazing day she had spent with Kyoya's mother.

"Do you want to come here play?" two idiots walked up to them.

Saori stared at them confused, but then he face flushed realizing what were they hinting at.

"Go away," Haruhi said a little unfazed. "If you don't want to get hurt."

She had already prepared for this. After she was attacked she got prepared. She wouldn't let this punks intimidate her.

"Oh, she has claws," one of them seemed to be too enthusiastic.

Haruhi took out the makeshift taser pen. They told her she was not a boy, and there was a difference. She smirked. There was a difference. She clicked the pen and the electricity electrified the guy and before he could understand what happened, Haruhi kicked him right between his legs. He fell down wailing. Not a boy at all!

Before she could turn a loud yelp was heard and someone fell on the ground. Haruhi turned to see Saori holding her sharp hill on top of a guy who were standing behind her.

"Wow," she said with a smile. "Seems like those things have a use after all."

Saori laughed and before the two idiots could recover they ran quickly and caught the bus in the bus-stop. It was the craziest day Saori Ootori had and if anyone told her she would do any of those things she wouldn't believe them.

* * *

Kyoya knocked on the door to his father's study and walked in. The man stared at her surprised, but gestured him to come and sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Yoshio asked, staring at his son's impassive face.

Kyoya crossed his legs as he sat down on the chair. "When were you going to tell me about you being engaged or should i say barely engaged to Haruhi's mother?"

Yoshio cleaned his throat and put the document in his hand on the side of his desk. "So you know everything," he said amused. "I didn't think it was a vital piece of information. Does that change your willingness to date her?"

So that was how he wanted to play. "On the contrary," Kyoya smiled. "I am glad to have come across to this information. It wouldn't have been fair, if Haruhi didn't know. As someone courting her, I think it's my obligation to tell her about her mother and her family."

Yoshio's expression became harsher. "You shouldn't tell her anything."

"And why shouldn't I?" Kyoya pressed. "If she finds out and I am sure she will, after all, you would want Katayama-san to know about Haruhi, I don't think she will be inclined to forgive me for keeping secrets from her. Moreover, there is a chance, she would think I have used her."

"That's a fair point," Yoshio sighed.

"What is going on?" Kyoya said more impatiently this time. "What are you planning?"

"You know that Jiro Katayama would be delighted to get his hands on her if he ever learns that somebody stands between him and the ownership of the company," Yoshio gritted his teeth. "Would you be able to protect her then?"

He pulled documents out of his desk drawer and handed them to Kyoya.

"Take a look at this," the man said with measured tone. "Do you think a man like this would be happy to learn that his niece's daughter will suddenly come and snatch away everything?"

"Haruhi wouldn't want anything from him," Kyoya said, glancing at the documents, his father had apparently stocked tones of intelligence on Jiro Katayama and his activities. He would take a separate look at them later.

Yoshio chuckled. "Her mere existence is already a problem for the old fool and his idiot of a son. And even if she doesn't want anything, I won't let Kotoko's daughter to be left empty handed from the inheritance she truly has the claim on."

The day his father said that, made Kyoya slightly surprised. He schooled his features to show no indication. Could it be that he actually liked the woman?

"And what is your plan?" Kyoya asked.

"Make sure Jiro Katayama is harmless by the time, anyone will know about the girl," Yoshio smirked. "She shouldn't know for her own safety. She will want to see her grandmother if you tell her, and she comes into light like that, you won't be able to protect her."

Kyoya exhaled frustrated. His father was right. Just the mere glance at the documents was enough to conclude what the man was capable of and what kind of danger he would put Haruhi in if he told her about her mother's family."

"What are you going to do when she learns about everything and thinks I have manipulated everything from the beginning?" he said thoughtfully.

Yoshio laughed. "I have faith in your ability to charm the girl."

"What?" Kyoya got up abruptly. "Father, you think my relationship with Haruhi is some sort of farce?"

"I hope it is not. That's what I am relying on," he smiled.

Kyoya shook his head. This wasn't going to end well. He took the stack of documents. "Can I review all of these?"

Yoshio nodded. "I have asked Harada to find out more information. I will make sure Jiro's locked away by the time Haruhi is revealed to be Kotoko's daughter."

Kyoya rubbed his face. Everything was complicated.

"Harada-san," Yoshio called the man, "Please to come to my study."

"That's for the best," Yoshio said. "She doesn't need to know and when the time comes, you can tell her about it yourself."

"You think she won't know that you knew about that little detain about her?" Kyoya asked.

"Even if she does think that, which she most likely will," Yoshio pursed his lips. "That won't change her feelings. As far as I am concerned, it shouldn't change anything at all."

"And Katayama-san?" Kyoya asked. "Do you think she won't suspect that you allowed me to date a commoner?"

"The older woman doesn't need to know," Yoshio brushed off. "As long as the two of you are together, it's nobody's business why I allowed. I quite liked Haruhi, if you must know. If she didn't catch my interest in the first place, I wouldn't find out who she actually was."

"Are you telling me, father, that you would have considered her if she was not Katayama-san's daughter?" Kyoya scoffed.

"This might come as a surprise to you," Yoshio chuckled. "But I found her quite fascinating..."

"Ootori-sama," Goro Harada walked in an bowed politely.

"Harada-san, please transfer all the information you have collected to Kyoya as well," Yoshio instructed to the chief of security to the man's surprise.

"Yes, sir," he hurried to say.

Ringtone, buzzed and the guard quickly took out his cellphone, apologized and answered.

"Yes, Chiba," he said quickly. "What? What do you mean they are gone? What were you two idiots doing? They are women, not needle lost in a haystack. I don't want to hear any excuses. Find them now. I will send more people. Check the security cameras around that shop."

"Is something wrong, Harada?" Yoshio asked a bit surprised to see his usually cool security chief so pissed.

"The two morons that were assigned to guard Saori-sama and Fujioka-san had lost them."

"What?" Yoshio got up. "How could they possibly lose them?"

"I will be sending more people," Harada said with a polite bow.

Kyoya tried to call Haruhi. But her phone was turned off. What could have possibly happened? Did someone attack them?

"They are not responding," he informed his father. "I will contact Tachibana."

* * *

It had been hours since they were lost. Kyoya was going crazy thinking about what could have happened. Yoshio's gaze was murderous. He was so pissed that the security didn't hold a good eye on his wife and possible daughter-in-law.

It was around ten o'clock when they arrived to Yoshio's and Kyoya's both relief and horror. Yoshio couldn't believe that the woman in running shoes, with cat-eared mask and bunch of chocolates and snacks stuffed in her arms was in fact his wife. Haruhi just waved at Kyoya happily.

Both men sighed, seeing that everything was alright with women, although, Kyoya was sure his father was going to lecture his mother, but oddly enough, she looked like she didn't care one bit. What has happened?

"We had a nice day," they both said together.

* * *

 **A/N-I know it has been long ago since I updated, and that's why this chapter is so long to make up. heheh I really want to know if you liked it, so tell me about it. Some of the things I wrote, are kind of ridiculous. :D Also, if you have time check my other KyoHaru fic "Thirst."**


End file.
